Dream Girl
by Wisma Ryuzaki
Summary: Sasuke POV / Oh Tuhan kenapa cobaan kali ini sangat besar dan sulit? / Kenapa gadis itu sangat nakal, bengal, dan gatal? / Kenapa harus aku yang mengurusnya? Oh ya karena seksi keamanan! / Tapi aku menyukainya? Oh baiklah ini bukan lelucon yang lucu / "Jaga dia untukku." , last chap / Please RnR / DLDR
1. Page 1 FIRST FICT

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Hot Secret job"_

 **Page 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! Karena fic ini Wisma dapatkan hasil tidak tidur sampai jam 2 malam -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Minna-** _ **san**_ **, Douzo nee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sasuke Point Of View**

"Sasuke- _kun_! ... Sasuke- _kun_! ... Kyyyaaa Sasuke- _kun_ datang!" pekik beberapa siswi sekolahanku. Heran, itulah yang aku alami saat ini! Kenapa? Sudah jelas ketua OSIS di Konoha Senior High School ini adalah Naruto, sahabat bodohku namun aku tak dapat menyangkal jika ia adalah sahabat setia yang memang apa adanya.

Berbeda denganku. Aku? Aku hanya sebatas ketua ekskul basket yang sering mewakili sekolah, dan tidak lebih dari itu aku hanya sebatas ditunjuk sebagai seksi keamanan sekolah karena berbagai alasan mengatakan jika aku yang paling bisa bersikap tegas, jadi hal apa yang membuat mereka berteriak-teriak ketika melihatku datang.

Berhubung aku selalu memilih untuk diam agar membungkam mulut para OSIS cerewet yang se enaknya memilihku akhirnya aku turuti saja kemauan mereka sebagai OSIS enam inti agar aku menjadi seksi keamanan sekolah.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto Uzumaki, ketua OSIS yang sangat disegani walau mempunyai kelakuan konyol yang nista dan tiada duanya. Sekedar melirikan kepalaku aku sangat enggan jika memang menurutku tidak penting. Hingga akhirnya aku tetap berjalan dengan ia yang ada disamping kananku.

Aku perhatikan Naruto yang terus tersenyum yang aku tak tau apa itu penyebab yang membuat ia seperti terlihat bahagia pagi ini. "Hn, jangan tersenyum kau dikira gila jika seperti ini!" nasehatku tidak lupa aku berikan dengusan andalanku jika aku berbicara dengan nya tentang hal konyol.

Naruto tidak membalas perkataanku dengan amarah kecilnya seperti biasa, ia hanya kembali tersenyum cerah dengan 3 jarinya membuatku kembali menarik nafas sebal. Sungguh, aku akan benar-benar menjauhinya setelah ini jika memang ia masih terus tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Teme kau ingin tau apa kabar menariku pagi ini?" tanyanya menawarkan diri, ia bodoh ya? Sudah jelas banyak orang yang mengatakan aku tidak pernah peka! Tapi tetap saja Naruto selalu mencari celah agar aku meruntuhkan para pendapat siswa yang mengatakan hal demikian.

"Aku tidak tertarik," jawabku jujur dan seadanya, dan aku mendengar dengusan kecewa di nafasnya. Aku juga sedikit geli ketika ia terlihat kesal dengan perkataanku.

"Baiklah, mungkin suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik! _Directly in the core_! Kau akan mengemban tugas sulit sebagai seksi keamanan sekolah!" jelas Naruto serius kearahku, sontak saja aku tolehkan kepalaku mau tidak mau karena mendengar pernyataannya.

"Jangan bercanda, tugasmu itu lebih sulit Dobe!" sungutku tertawa tipis, karena ia selalu saja beranggapan akulah yang terburuk dan akulah yang tersial. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas dari jabatan saja ia lebih sulit dari pada aku!

"Aku serius Teme, sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid baru yang salah satu anggota _genk_ gadis disekolah kita! Dan ia anak yang berpengaruh bagi kota Konoha jadi mau tidak mau pihak sekolah menerima kedatangannya. Dia pindahan dari Suna, dia pindah karena banyak konflik yang dilalui saat ia masih disana. Dan saat ia pindah kesini, Tsunade- _sensei_ mengatakan jika kau harus mengurusi gadis itu sampai kelakuan bengalnya dapat ditoleransi," jelas Naruto dan jujur saja otak ini tidak bisa mencerna secara tiba-tiba dan entah kapan otak ini menjadi sedikit memproses setiap perkataan Naruto.

"Siapa namanya?" tanyaku langsung tanpa bertele-tele, aku tatap mata biru seperti _saphire_ disamping kananku ini. Naruto mendengus kemudian ia sedikit dekatkan kepalanya kearah telingaku begitu juga denganku yang penasaran dan mendekatkan telinga ini agar mempermudah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Sakura Haruno, gadis pemilik perusahaan Haruno di Konoha ini," jawab Naruto kemudian setelah berbisik ia jauhkan lagi kepala kuningnya dan meninggalkan aku yang diam mematung sejenak. Aku lihat si bodoh Naruto itu pergi menggaet lengan seorang gadis yang aku ketahui ia bermarga Hyuga dan bernama Hinata.

BRUK

" _Ittai_..." ringis seorang gadis yang menabraku, dia yang menabraku dan dia sendiri yang terpental karena kekonyolannya.

Aku enggan sekedar menarik tangannya untuk berdiri dan akhirnya aku hanya memandang dia yang balas memandangku seakan geram karena tidak menolongnya. Jika saja dia terjatuh karenaku pasti sudah aku ulurkan tangan ini tapi karena ia sendiri yang menabraku membuat aku enggan sekedar mengulurkan tangan membantunya berdiri kembali.

Ia mengusap pantatnya dengan menatapku tajam, kemudian ia pergi dari hadapanku dengan mengutuku beberapa saat sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari hadapanku. Aku peduli? Kurasa jauh dari kata 'ya'! aku hanya geli melihat tingkahnya barusan.

Aku menghela nafas kemudian segera pergi dari koridor sekolah untuk segera kelantai atas tepat dimana kelasku berada bersama dengan Naruto tanpa menebak atau berpikir tentang gadis tadi.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali kau sampai disini?" tanya Naruto heran dan aku sebatas menganggukan kepalaku tanpa banyak berkata atau sekedar merespon pertanyaannya. Ia terlihat sedang berdua saja dengan gadis bermarga Hyuga itu, namun apa peduliku? Biarkan saja itu urusannya.

Aku duduk dibangku paling belakang karena memang aku sangat menyukai pemandangan taman sekolah jika aku sedang merasa bosan, oleh karena itu aku memilih menjauh dari kata keramaian.

"Senangnya! Dia akan berkumpul bersama kita lagi!" jelas Ino Yamanaka, gadis pemilik toko bunga terbesar di Konoha itu tiba-tiba menyeruakan suaranya dengan lantang. Dia memang dikenal sebagai gadis tercentil dikelasku dan aku tidak peduli dengannya sama sekali.

Aku ada dikelas 11 Ipa-1 dan wali kelasku Kakashi Hatake, seorang guru yang masih bujang dan berusia 30 tahun. Ia sangat digilai siswi sekolahku, walau kegilaan pada guruku itu masih kalah telak dengan pesonaku.

Guru Kakashi memasuki kelas 11 Ipa-1, dan Shikamaru sebagai ketua Murid kelas 11 Ipa-1 segera memberi perintah berdiri dengan beberapa kali menguap. Aku tebak ia baru saja dibangunkan dari alam mimpinya, jika ada waktu luang selalu saja tidak tertinggal perihal tidur nyenyaknya.

"Ohayou," sapa Kakashi- _sensei_ pada seluruh kelas 11 Ipa-1. Seluruh siswanya menjawab terkecuali aku saja yang selalu enggan menjawab sapaan seperti pada anak sekolah dasar itu.

"Membosankan!" decaku kemudian kembali menatap taman yang sebelumnya selalu menjadi pusat perhatianku.

"Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo masuk dan perkenalkan namamu!" jelas Kakashi- _sensei_ entah pada siapa. Aku memang tidak lupa dengan perkataan Naruto tadi pagi, namun aku tidak menyangka jika murid baru dengan rambut merah muda tersebut adalah gadis yang Naruto maksud dan akan menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai seksi keamanan sekolah, dan para siswanya.

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku untuk menunggunya memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou, Watashi Sakura Haruno, pindahakan dari Suna Senior High School, Yoroshiku Minna- _san_ ," jelasnya kemudian sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat pada teman barunya juga guru yang ada disampingnya. Naruto meliriku seakan menjelaskan jika kebenaran tentang gadis bengal yang akan aku urus itu memang benar adanya.

Sekilas apa yang Naruto katakan tadi pagi memang meragukanku, namun sejurus kemudian keraguanku terungkap ketika saat ia membungkukan badannya bagian bra nya terlihat jelas berwarna merah muda sewarna dengan rambutnya dimata ini dan sukses membuat aku menghela nafas beberapa kali begitu juga dengan para siswa kelasku.

Beberapa siswa berteriak kegirangan saat melihat sesuatu yang menggairahkan hasrat bagi para kaum lelaki sepertiku, aku manusia biasa dan jika disuguhkan pemandangan gratis seperti ini tanpa diminta _libido_ sialan ini akan naik dan menegang.

Dia tersenyum polos seakan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi, dan itu sukses meninggalkan kesan erotis bagi para siswa-siswi kelas 11 Ipa-1. Begitu juga dengan Naruto sang ketua OSIS yang terus menerus menatap lapar gadis bernama Sakura sampai Hinata sedikit menggeser kurisnya.

'Tantanganku kali ini akan sedikit sulit.' Ujarku dalam hati. Dan aku hanya bisa berdo'a pada Kami- _sama_ agar ia tidak terlalu merepotkanku nantinya.

"Kau bisa duduk disamping Yamanaka, kebetulan hanya bangku itu yang tersisa," jelas Kakashi- _sensei_ , dan gadis bernama Sakura itu langsung mengangguk paham dan berjalan segera kearah bangku Ino yang tepat berada dihadapanku.

"Kita bertemu dikelas yang sama," ujarnya tanpa aku sangka. Ia berkata itu kepadaku dengan tersenyum jahil dan tatapan genit karena mata yang sebelah kiri ia kedipkan secara seksual padaku.

Membuat dada ini bedesir seketika. "Sialan!" gumamku tanpa sadar dengan suara serak.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

 _ **Aduuhh kenapa malah publish new fic? -,- tenang saja fic lainnya akan dilanjut termasuk fic ini tapi dalam jangka waktu :)**_

Sasuke Point Of View hanya sebatas chapter ini saja, dan chapter depan semua karakter tidak ada yang di istimewakan atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang sudut pandangnya hanya satu dan secara dipaparkan.

Terimakasih bagi reader yang bersedia memberikan RnR nya, dan semoga saja fic yang ini tidak aku pending karena pending itu tergantung niat mencari ide atau mengetik nya ;)

Jangan lupa reader aku membuat akun baru bersama Caesarpupita (senpai) dan NikeLagi yang nama akun itu Nike Wicaes, Wisma harap reader bersedia memberikan reviewannya seperti biasa di akun yang akan resmi dibuat :)

Salam Hangat,

Widya Sari Maudy Azhar ... undur diri

15-05-2015


	2. Page 2

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM girl © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Damn It!"_

 **Page 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! Karena fic ini Wisma dapatkan hasil tidak tidur sampai jam 2 malam -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Minna-** _ **san**_ **, Douzo nee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suasana kantin Konoha Senior High School sangat ramai karena seluruh siswa-siswi sekolahnya beristirahat ditempat yang sama sekedar membeli makanan. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di halaman kantin bersama dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto tengah asik mengobrol bersama dengan Hinata, dan Sasuke disana nyaris seperti patung yang keberadaannya diakui namun tidak dihiraukan.

Untuk mengusir rasa bosannya Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan matanya keseluruh penjuru kantin sekolah. Dan _shit!_ Ia menemukan siluet rambut berwarna merah muda yang tidak lain Sakura, gadis yang akan ia urusi selama bersekolah dengannya di Konoha Senior High School.

Dimata Sasuke dapat menampilkan Sakura yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan Ino dan siswi lainnya yang tidak sekelas di 11 Ipa-1, dengan keadaan seperti gadis yang gatal, dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal melihatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan isi otak yang ada dalam kepala Sakura karena kelihatannya ia senang sekali mengekspos _body_ nya, disertai senyuman seksual.

"Teme, rupanya kau menyukai Sakura- _chan_ yah? Sedari tadi kami perhatikan kau melihatnya terus tanpa berkedip!" tanya Naruto dengan nada setengah menggoda membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam kemudian berdiri meninggalkan kantin disertai gelak tawa Naruto yang sangat khas didengar.

Setiap Sasuke berada dimanapun dan kapanpun ia selalu mendapat tatapan memuja yang dilayangkan beberapa gadis kepadanya, namun itu semua tidak ada yang menarik dimata Sasuke dan pemuda itu hanya terus berjalan tidak mengidahkan tatapan-tatapan lapar dari para gadis yang ada disamping kanan-kirinya.

.

"Sialan!" decak Sasuke ketika ia lihat miliknya itu sudah tegak secara tiba-tiba, karena kepunyaan milik Sasuke berukuran yang diatas rata-rata atau dalam artian sangat memuaskan membuat celana yang ia pakai menjadi semakin ketat kelihatannya.

Keadaan yang paling menguntungkan untuknya yaitu karena ia berada diatap sekolah sendirian, dan itu artinya tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melihat ia dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini.

'Ayolah! Ini masih jam sekolah!' rutuk Sasuke lagi, ia semakin merasa kepemilikannya semakin sesak rasanya membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau harus menelan ludahnya beberapa kali berpikir cara ini dapat mengurangi rasa panas dalam tubuhnya.

"Wah... aku belum tau namamu, tapi aku tau jika kau seorang pangeran sekolah yang _hentai_." Sebuah suara gadis menyeruak dibalik badan Sasuke yang sedang terduduk disalah satu kursi yang disediakan di atap sekolahnya.

Badan Sasuke menegang dan dengan perlahan Sasuke menatap kaget walau tidak terlihat di raut wajah miliknya, ia kaget karena yang datang adalah gadis yang akan berurusan dengannya selama disekolah ini, kenapa ia Sakura bisa ada diatap? Sedangkan tadi Sasuke melihat gadis _pink_ tersebut sedang asik bersenda gurau bersama dengan _genk_ nya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke tajam, ia merutuk lagi dalam hati dan berteriak sebal ketika _libido_ nya semakin terlihat menegang dan terlihat harus dituntaskan dengan cara yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Bodoh! Aku kesini tidak mau apa-apa, aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat keadaan sekolah dan yah... tiba-tiba aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini," ujar Sakura menyindir dan tanpa berbasa-basi duduk disamping Sasuke yang kini sedang menahan nafasnya mencoba menetralisirkan suasana.

"Pergilah!" perintah Sasuke dengan suara yang serak seperti saat ia berada dikelas tadi, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura menaikan alisnya satu keatas berpura-pura jika ia tidak paham apa maksud perkataan pemuda disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura main-main walau ia sangat tau dan sangat paham apa maksud pangeran sekolah disampingnya. Namun jika Sakura pergi bukan Sakura namanya karena gadis ini selalu teguh dengan pendirian utamanya dan tidak mudah diperintah.

"Jangan disini!" jelas Sasuke mencoba bersabar dan ia menatap kearah lain selain kearah Sakura yang branya sangat terlihat jelas karena kancing gadis itu yang dibuka dua bagian teratasnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan atau sekedar membuat Sasuke melupakan niat mengusirnya.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, "Lebih baik kau cari tau saja pada para gadis sekolah ini, dan karena itu pergilah!" jawab Sasuke masih bersikukuh untuk mengusir Sakura yang kini semakin tersenyum jahil.

Jika Sakura masih disini bersikukuh untuk tidak angkat kaki, lebih baik Sasuke saja yang pergi dan angkat kaki dari atap sekolah untuk meninggalkan rasa desakan nafsu yang sangat kuat ini, ia mengutuk dalam hati pada kakak satu-satunya Itachi Uchiha yang sebenarnya sangat ia segani dan ia sayangi namun untuk kali ini Sasuke akan membencinya karena ia yang menambahkan obat perangsang di jus tomat yang Sasuke minum, sial nya lagi Sasuke tidak menyangka dengan hal yang akan terjadi disekolah karena kedatangan Sakura dan ia malah menantang kakanya itu jika efek itu tidak berlaku padanya.

"Jika kau pergi, teman-teman akan menertawakanmu dalam keadaan seperti itu!" jelas Sakura sekaligus memberi ancaman ketika Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah, membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau diam tidak melanjutkan langkahnya dan memikirkan ucapan Sakura secara berulang-ulang.

Sakura berjalan mengendap kearah Sasuke yang tengah mematung bingung, antara jalan atau mundur.

GREP

Dengan jahilnya tangan kecil itu memeluk tubuh atletis milik Sasuke yang semakin menegang mendapat perlakuan tidak terduga seperti ini, keringat dingin jelas terasa mengucur dari tubuh Sasuke ketika Sakura memeluknya dengan seksual dan sengaja sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar dadanya terasa dipunggung Sasuke.

"Kau butuh pemuas untuk membuat kepunyaanmu tidak menegang lagi." Jelas Sakura dengan nada jahilnya, dan Sasuke menghela nafasnya ia benar-benar sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk melakukan ...

BRUK

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk pergi! Jangan dekati aku apalagi sampai membuat para siswa sekolah ini onar dengan perlakuan gatalmu!" jelas Sasuke kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lihat saja! Kau akan aku taklukan dengan caraku sendiri!" jelas Sakura membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan.

"Bicaralah! Menyebalkan!" decak Sasuke kemudian berjalan dan ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum remeh. Sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah ditolak oleh lelaki yang ia dekati, namun jika ditanya apa Sakura mempunyai mantan? Itu salah besar karena gadis berambut merah muda ini senang dengan sebatas menggoda para teman lelakinya hingga mereka berharap padanya dan setelah itu Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya yang berharap banyak padanya.

Namun Sakura merasa lain dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke, lain bukan dalam artian ia juga hanya sebatas menggodanya. Tapi ada perasaan senang ketika kontak fisik dengan lelaki itu, dan Sakura menyeringai ketika ia tebak jika ia sedang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya selama ia hidup didunia, ia kalah sekarang dengan pendirian yang ia pertahankan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sasuke Uchiha yah..." gumam Sakura ketika ia tidak sengaja membaca tag name yang tertera disebelah kiri baju Sasuke yang ditutupi jas sekolahan. Sakura sempat membaca karena Sasuke sempat menindih tubuhnya untuk memperingati dengan hal tadi.

"Halo Ino, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu tentang ... **Uchiha Sasuke**.." jelas Sakura dan segera mematikan sambungan ponselnya kemudian dengan langkah riang ia segera menuju kelas barunya yang belum beberapa jam ia tinggali.

~!~

"Dia adalah anak bungsu Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan Uchiha yang sudah ditinggalkan sejak turun temurun." Jelas Ino dan Sakura anggukan kepalanya paham.

"Lalu? Jelaskan lagi sesuatu hal tentangnya, maksudku apa jabatan ia disekolah dan sudah berapa banyak siswi yang pernah ia kencani.. ahh aku ingin semua informasi tentangnya!" jelas Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ino tertawa geli, "Cinta pertama Eh? Tapi kau akan salah besar jika kau memasukan Sasuke Uchiha kedalam daftar lelaki yang mencari harapan darimu! Ia sama sekali dingin dan tidak pernah dekat dengan para gadis, jadi itu artinya dia juga belum mempunyai kekasih! ... Jabatan disekolah yah? Ia menjadi ketua Ekskul basket yang sering mengikuti lomba perwakilan Sekolah Konoha dan menjadi seksi keamanan disekolah kita." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Hm... menarik, Ino kau tahukan aku di cap sebagai gadis apa disekolah baru ini?" tanya Sakura menatap Ino dengan seringai kecilnya.

Ino meneguk ludahnya kemudian mengangguk kecil, "Gadis bengal." Jawab Ino seadanya mencoba dengan suara santai.

"Dan jika ia seksi keamanan, akan aku buat ia selalu mengamankanku!" gumam Sakura dengan senyuman penuh misterius yang sarat akan kemenangan.

Mata _aquamarine_ hijau milik Ino membulat mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang kedengaran begitu yakin dengan rencana barunya. Dan Ino selanjutnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya memaklum dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Aku hanya mendukungmu dengan do'a," jelas Ino menghela nafasnya.

"Baguslah, karena rencana ini murni akan aku lakukan dengan tanganku sendiri tanpa melibatkan orang lain!" jelas Sakura menatap Ino dengan senyuman termanis yang belum pernah ia suguhkan kepada siapapun.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

1428 word untuk chap dua ini ^^

 **A/N**

* * *

Jika ada kesalahan kata seperti typo atau kalimat gaje mohon untuk di kasih tau, karena fic ini sama sekali tidak aku baca atau aku ralat lagi saat akan mengupdate nya ...

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah RnR dan bagi yang berniat RnR, dan Wisma pikir untuk chapter dua ini cukup sampai disini dulu...

Balas Review & Spesial Thanks *-*

~Wona-chan "Hahaha makasih, sudah-sudah-sudah dilanjut :D"~

~Yoktf "Aaaaa makasih :* sudaahhh :D"~

~Rury "Wahh makasih :* ini sudah update kilat :D soalnya baru kemarin publish -,-"~

~KeyofHeart "Thanks about you RnR senpai :D Senpai more for me :*"~

~Ravensky Y-chan "Haha itu salah seharusnya last chap :P hihihi untung senpai ngasih tau :D~

~Caesarpuspita "Hahaha senpai nyadar ga? Aku typo nulis namamuuu ;D .. Hu uh senpai aku makin banyak kerjaan -,- makasih sudah tunggu senpai :D oh ya senpai aku ga lupa belajar ko -,- Cuma sekarang lagi ga pengen belajar aja :P *di ketok :D"~

~Rian "Typo? I feel many in this fic ;D , oh thanks you say it :* thanks to your RnR :)"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Haha sudah nuh senpai ;D sudaah update kilat nih senpai :D"~

~Manda Vvdenarint "Sudah :)"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Sudah.. Ini belum parah :D ... haha mata para siswa nya berbintang kalo dianime nya :P ... terimakasih RnR nya :*"~

~An Style "Oh reader setiaku I luppee yuuu :* dan makasih sudah RnR, ini sudah lanjut :D"~

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani "Sejak kapan Sakura Uchiha nambah stivaninya? :D hahaha viss aku Cuma iseng bercanda ;) makasih RnR nya, dan ini sudah lanjut :)"~

Juga spesial thanks untuk reader yang silent tapi mengikuti fic ini, dan reader yang sudah fav dan fol :) sekali lagi terimakasih :*

* * *

Ga apa apa yah update word nya dikit yang penting kilat saja ;)

See You Next Chap :D undur diri..

Wisma Ryuzaki, dibuat tanggal 16-05-2015


	3. Page 3

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Plan"_

 **Page 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Minna-** _ **san**_ **, Douzo nee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, seluruh siswa di Konoha Senior High school segera bersiap pulang kerumah masing-masing dan sebagian lagi bermain bersama dengan teman maupun _genk_ mereka.

"Ino, aku ingin tau dimana diskotik Konoha!" pinta Sakura dengan suara yang sengaja volumenya ia tambah. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino membulat mendengar perimtaan sahabatnya, bukannya tidak ingin Ino menuruti kemuan Sakura. Namun, apa ia gila mengatakan hal _privasi_ itu ditempat umum seperti halnya kelas yang sedang banyak siswanya? Sungguh, Ino ingin sekali menjitak kepala _pink_ dihadapannya.

"Em... lain kali saja," jawab Ino mencoba bersikap seolah tidak ada hal yang perlu dirahasiakan. Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Aku ingin pergi kesana, ayolah! Em... Ino, siapa memangnya seksi keamanan sekolah ini? Mungkin aku bisa saja mengakanya jalan-jalan!" ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi seolah-olah jika ia memang benar tidak mengetahui peran Sasuke di Konoha Senior High school.

"Seksi kemanan? Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada seseorang dibelakangmu! Aku harus pergi Sakura, Sai sudah menungguku! Bye!" jelas Ino kemudian pamit dan melenggang dibelokan pintu kelas meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang menyeringai dibalik tubuh sintal Ino.

.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar akan mengantarnya?" bisik Naruto ketika ia mendengar pembicaraan Sakura yang hanya orang tuli yang tidak mendengarnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli, sudah jelas ia akan ada latihan basket untuk lomba yang akan dilaksanakan 2 Minggu lagi, dan sebagai ketua ia diwajibkan untuk terus membimbing rekan setimnya dan berlatih dengan keras.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ , se-sepertinya kita harus cepat pergi suasana mendung sudah terlihat," jelas Hinata mencari alasan, kenapa Hinata mengatakan hal demikian? Karena gadis anggun itu melihat aura hitam dan tatapan tajam nan sinis yang dilayangkan Sakura.

Naruto tidak paham maksud kekasihnya, namun ia anggukan kepala kuningnya dan segera menyambar tas kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini hanya berdua dalam kelas. Sasuke belum keluar karena ia tengah sibuk mengganti pakaian sekolah dengan pakaian untuk latihannya.

Setelah melihat Naruto dan Hinata pergi, Sakura berjalan kearah pintu kelas. Dan Sasuke menghela nafas lega karena ia berfikir jika Sakura juga akan mengikuti sahabatnya keluar dari kelas, namun sepertinya Sasuke belum terbiasa dengan seluruh kelakuan yang dirancang diotak Sakura, karena sebetulnya Sakura malah menutup pintu kelas dan mengunci dari dalam dengan selot yang disediakan, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya datar namun dalam hati ia mengumpat dan mengutuk feeling salahnya.

"Em... kau seksi keaman sekolah?" tanya Sakura kemudian duduk dibangkunya dan menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang bersiap membuka celananya.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Sakura yang terus menatapnya, ia berfikir Sakura akan malu jika melihat lelaki yang sedang berganti pakaian. Namun ia salah besar karena Sakura malah terus menatapnya dengan penuh binar yang tidak tersiratkan.

Hingga akhirnya, Sasuke kembali mengalah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Sakura datar namun tajam. "Berbaliklah!" perintah Sasuke.

Beralih membalik Sakura malah mendekat kemudian berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang kini sedang mentup mata menghela nafasnya beberapa kali kemudian menyambar tasnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Sasuke- _kun_! Kau bodoh atau pelupa Hm? Bukankah jika kau melarangku aku akan semakin menantangnya?" tanya Sakura yang kini menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Bisakah kau seperti gadis lainnya? Bersikaplah seolah kau memang seorang gadis yang baik!" jelas Sasuke kemudian menyambar tasnya untuk mengganti pakian diruangan lain.

"Kalau kau pergi aku akan umumkan jika pangeran sekolah **Konoha Senior High school** yang sangat digilai siswinya lebih tepat dijuluki pangeran _**hentai**_!" tantang Sakura dan sukses membuat Sasuke menggeram marah.

Namun mencoba menahan amarahnya lebih baik Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terus berteriak-teriak padanya.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku rasa latihannya cukup sampai disini saja dulu!" teriak Kakashi pada Sasuke yang sedang ada dilapang basket, sebagai _coach_ yang harus dituruti Sasuke segera menyuruh tim nya berhenti dan dilanjutkan besok lagi.

"Kita lanjutkan besok," jelas Kakashi dan Sasuke beserta dengan Kiba, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto walau ia ketua OSIS namun ia juga sering melakoni ekskul kesukaannya.

"Sasuke, dia kekasihmu yah? Dia terus melihat kita sepanjang latihan. Aku kasihan padanya karena kau telantarkan begitu saja," jelas Kiba membuat Sasuke _refleks_ menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kenanan memastikan perkataan Kiba hanya bohong belaka.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" panggil Sakura dan saat itu juga Sasuke percaya Kiba sampai manapun. Sasuke mendengus, untung saja hanya ada Kiba disampingnya jadi Naruto dan teman lainnya tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi setelah ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

Kiba segera pamit dengan lambaian tangannya, awalnya Sasuke ingin melarang Kiba pergi. Namun apa alasannya jika Sasuke melarang Kiba? Karena Sakura kah? Itu sangat konyol kedengarannya! Namun Sasuke sungguh butuh seseorang untuk mentoleransi apa masalah yang akan ia dapatkan setelah ini.

GREP

Terlambat. Sudah terlambat Sasuke berfikir karena ia sudah tertangkap oleh lengan Sakura yang memeluknya erat.

"Aku lelah." Jelas Sasuke datar, kini Sasuke dalam keadaan berkeringat seperti orang habis mandi. Namun Sakura tidak memedulikan hal itu.

Sakura ingat jika ia selalu membawa sapu tangan kemana-mana untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, dengan inisiatifnya sendiri Sakura segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sasuke kemudian berhenti melangkah dan merogoh isi tasnya.

Sasuke yang _refleks_ saja ikut berhenti dan melihat kearah Sakura yang sedang merogoh isi tasnya.

Tanpa sadar sikap Sasuke seakan sedang menunggu Sakura yang berhenti melangkah. Jujur saja Sasuke tidak suka dengan perintah isi otaknya sekarang, namun apa daya ketika hati yang hanya bisa menolaknya? Namun tubuh tetap menuruti kemuan otak? Sudahlah jangan bahas hal yang menurut Sasuke konyol.

Sakura yang sudah mendapatkan sapu tangannya segera berjalan kembali menyusul Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya.

DEG

Sungguh, ini konyol sekali dimata Sasuke. Dengan telaten, gadis yang dijuluki bengal ini sedang mengusapi keringat Sasuke yang bercucuran. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli, namun hati nuraninya berdesir hebat ketika tiba-tiba kembali mendapatkan perlakuan diluar dugaannya.

"Kau lelah? Kau bawa minum?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus, "Berhenti bersikap seolah kau sudah sadar!" jelas Sasuke tanpa sadar, ia mengatakan hal itu sehingga jika diteliti lagi Sasuke menyuruh agar Sakura tetap saja menjadi gadis bengal yang merepotkan.

Sakura terkikik, "Aku selalu salah dimatamu! Kau bilang aku harus menjadi gadis yang baik! Dan sekarang kau mengatakan jika aku bersikap seperti gadis baik itu berarti aku tidak sadar?" tanya Sakura seakan ada jalan lebar untuk ia lewati dengan mudahnya.

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, _tsundere_ Eh? Tidak-tidak! Ia tidak seperti itu!

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sampai diparkiran sekolah, Sasuke segera memasuki mobil yang hanya tinggal terparkir miliknya saja. Sedangkan Sakura ia tengah terdiam disamping mobil Sasuke seakan merajuk kepada sang pemilik mobil. Sasuke mendecak sebal melihatnya, ada apa lagi sekarang? Ia benar-benar linglung jika terus bersama dengan Sakura.

Sasuke melawan rasa kasihan dalam hatinya, ia segera menekan starter mobilnya kemudian berjalan perlahan membuat Sakura berteriak-teriak dibelakangnya.

"SASUKE!" teriak Sakura berlari kearah mobil Sasuke yang sedang berhenti karena Sakura terus berteriak dengan kerasnya.

BRAK

"Kau itu punya hati kan?! Aku bersikap sopan santun tapi kau tidak menghargainya! Apa kau benar-benar berniat meninggalkanku yang sudah menunggumu latihan selama dua jam?!" tanya Sakura beruntun, karena sungguh gadis merah muda ini sangat sebal dengan sikap Sasuke tadi.

"Itu bukan sopan santun, kau seperti orang bodoh yang melihatku dari luar! Dan aku tidak pernah meminta untuk kau tunggu jika sedang latihan!" jelas Sasuke menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menghargai upayaku bukan? Mau tidak mau kau harus menunjukan diskotik ternama di Konoha!" jelas Sakura dan sukses membuat Sasuke menatap horror walau tidak kentara diwajahnya karena pupilnya yang hitam pekat.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh Hn? Jika aku memberitahumu itu artinya aku akan menambah daftar masalah dalam hidupku!" jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, dan jangan salahkan jika kau harus mengankanku setiap saat!" ancam Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ancamanmu?" tanya Sasuke menantang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak terlalu percaya diri, karena aku dipindahkan ke Konoha ini terlalu banyak konflik yang sudah aku lewati. Dan sekarang aku akan membuktikan ucapanku, berhubung kau orang baru yang belum tau tentangku lebih jauh jadi aku maklumi saja," jelas Sakura mengendikan bahunya menjiplak kelakuan Sasuke sebelum ini.

"Buktikanlah, kau harap aku akan peduli Hn? Bukan aku yang akan mengurusmu jika kau terlalu susah diatur! Tapi kepala sekolah yang akan mengurusmu jika kau tetap seperti di Suna!" ancam Sasuke balik.

"Aku tidak peduli, dan akan aku buktikan! Tapi satu, kau jangan kaget!" jelas Sakura dan Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui.

~!~

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku kerumah," jelas Sakura dan segera keluar dari mobil Sasuke setelah lelaki itu mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke tidak menyangka seseorang seperti Sakura juga bisa mengucapkan terimakasih. Berbalik dengannya walau dalam keadaan bagaimanapun terimakasih adalah hal tabu yang diucapkan.

.

Dan sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar belum mengenal Sakura lebih dalam.

 **TBC**

 **1480 word**

* * *

 **A/N**

Konflik keluarga yang masih belum terungkap dichapter awal sengaja author sembunyikan di tengah chapter tengah nanti. Dan terimakasih reader yang sudah memberikan RnR nya diakun yang Nike Wicaes ^^

Balas Review

~Sasara Keiko "Haha yang penting kilat pendek juga :3 ... kurang ngerti say? Apa sudah baca first chap nya? :D ... Iya kan didrama juga suka ada romance nya *-* Rate M ^-^ hahaha pasti ada lime or lemonnya nanti.. tapi kalo sekarang ada nanti malah aku diketok sama reader karena alurnya yang cepet banget :3 makasih RnR nya yah :) aku berharap kamu RnR next chap nya :*"~

~Azizaanr "Iyaaaa ini sudah update kilat say :* hihihi aku masih 14 tahun -,- huhuhu Cuma berharap dipanggil senpai sama yang umurnya 13 tahun kebawah :D makasih RnR dan sudah meng fav and fol :3 aku liat profilmu loh :) ditunggu RnR nya lagi ;)"~

~Mantika Mochi "Hihihi iyah nih, nakal kuadrat yah senpai? :3"~

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani "Haayayy ketemu lagi ;) Busyettt selingkuhannya yah? Kalo aku istri yang keduanya :3 *digebukin ... ini sudah malah update petir ;D hihihi makasih RnR nya dan aku berharap kamu RnR this chap :*"~

~Rya-chand "Sudaaah :D makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Cherry835 "Haiii salam kenal juga :* aku sudah kunjungi profilmu loh :D haha Sakura nya genit? Memang namanya juga gadis impian :D dan ini aku sudah update kilat :*"~

~Yoktf "Yosh sudahh :* :v thanks review nya :*"~

~NikeLagi "Ohhhh hahaha diku tersayang, sukses UN nya yah :* lagi males buka PM nih ;D jadi bales lewat chap fic saja :) makasih semangatnya unyuuuu :D"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Haha iyaaa Hu uh, tapi itu skenarionya emang kaya gitu *minta maaf sama MK* -,- ... haha ini sudah lanjut dan makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Manda Vvdenarint "Maaf kalo typo nulis namamuuu soalnya susah bingit sih -,- haha iyaaa tapi aku gamau asap pengen nya juga petir biar kaya McQueen :D wordnya seuprit? Whoaaahh brow ini segini juga pegel-pegel ane :3 makasih RnR nya yah :*"~

~An Style "Haha iyaaah aku kan update kilat buat nyenengin kamu :3 *ditabok ... Haha ikuti aja alurnya yah ;) susah ngejelasin perihal hubungan mereka :*"~

~Rury "Haha iya yah... untung saja Sasuke kaga kebablasan :3 ... duh makasih sudah dihargain :D aku seneng sekali :* dan makasih suportnya :) ditambah makasih sudah RnR ;)"~

~Caesarpuspita "Hu uh senpai, coba baca lagi dan yang d akun Nike juga aku nulis namamu itu typo lagi :D susah sih :3 hohoho senpai bukan begal tapi bengal :') kalo begal aku juga takut buat karakter Sakura nya :P"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Sudaaah :* makasih sudah RnR :)"~

~Wona-chan "Hahaha iya yah, but aku tulisin kata-kata mu loh tsundere itu :D sudaaahh makasih RnR nya dan aku berharap kamu RnR juga chap ini, soalnya kalo dilewat baca di chap 4 nanti kaga bakal ngerti dan terkesan kecepatan alurnya ;)"~

~Hermanhs9d "Susah sekali namamu :D "SUDAH" :3 makasih RnR nya, dan aku tunggu Review di chap sekarang ;)"~

Dan maaf karena aku sering membalas review di fic yah... berhubung aku males kalo buka PM di ponsel :D dan terimakasih bagi para reader yang setia menunggu :*

Oh ya jika ada yang kaga ngerti dengan balasan review dariku, lebih baik baca aja di tempat review nya agar ngerti ;)

* * *

 **Wisma Ryuzaki, 17-05-2015**


	4. Page 4

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Sasuke's Lament Part 1"_

 **Page 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi baru suasana baru. Konoha Senior High school selalu dipenuhi oleh siswanya walau jam masih sangat pagi, begitu juga dengan para OSIS yang selalu datang dipagi hari melebihi para siswa lainnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sasuke- _kun_!" panggil beberapa siswi sekolahan seperti biasa, menyambut pangeran mereka datang. Sasuke sendiri selalu acuh dan tidak pernah sekalipun menggubris pekikan atau teriakan mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" panggil satu gadis dan sontak membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri.

"Kyyyaaa Sasuke- _kun_ jadilah kekasihku!" pekik gadis yang ternyata adalah salah satu fans girl nya. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian acuh kembali berjalan. Tunggu! Kenapa Sasuke sampai antusias melihat kearah suara gadis yang memanggilnya? Apa ada seorang gadis lain yang sedang Sasuke tunggu kehadirannya?

'Tidak-tidak, ini hanya kekonyolan!' ujar Sasuke dalam hati, kekonyolan? Kekonyolan pada siapa? Tentu saja pada Sakura, karena gadis yang baru kemarin masuk sekolah itu sudah bisa membuat Sasuke terus terpikir.

Dan Sasuke sekarang malah menganggap dirinya stres dan hampir berujung gila! Kenapa? Karena sekarang otak dan tubuhnya sering _refleks_ bergerak sendiri bahkan tanpa ia minta sekalipun! Dan itu sukses membuat Sasuke menggeram marah dalam hatinya. Setidaknya masih untung hatinya masih punya logika untuk menyadari seluruh kelakuan Sakura, dan sekali perlu ditekankan **masih untung**!

Melewati koridor sekolah, berjalan melewati kelas-kelas lain termasuk kelas 10 dan 12 Sasuke selalu disapa oleh pada gadis yang ia lewati. Namun sekali lagi, sekedar menengokan kepalanya Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu.

Sampai ia sudah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya, 11 Ipa-1. Tanpa berbasa-basi Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung mendapat tatapan memuja dari para gadis bahkan salah satu teman gadis sekelasnya itu sampai ada yang memberikan surat secara terang-terangan.

Sasuke menerimanya kemudian memasukan kedalam saku celananya. Bagiamanapun jika sekelas Sasuke tidak tega memperlihatkan untuk membuang surat cinta itu didepan mata sang pengirim. Dan sekali lagi, karena Sasuke masih punya hati kecil yang belum konslet dan bisa bekerja dengan baik jika tidak ada Sakura!

Siswi itu memekik senang, tatkala Sasuke menerima surat cintanya. Namun Sasuke sendiri mendengus dibalik punggung teman gadisnya. Biarlah, ia menyenangkan seseorang dipagi hari yang indah ini. Pikir Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto dengan beberapa kali mengatur nafas seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang harus segera disampaikan pada sahabatnya.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke mengernyit bingung, namun sejurus kemudian Sasuke hanya mengangkat satu alis kirinya keatas.

"Sakura- _chan_! Sakura- _chan_ sedang melabrak salah satu siswi yang ada di toilet perempuan!" jelas Naruto dengan keringat bercucuran. Hinata yang ada disamping Naruto juga hanya bisa mengelap keringat kekasihnya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun dan hanya menatap Sasuke sama mendesaknya dengan Naruto.

'Cih! Balas dendam juga ia rupanya!' decak Sasuke dalam hati, dan tak banyak pikir Sasuke segera menuju toilet sekolah bersama dengan Naruto berdua. Walau mereka laki-laki, tapi Sasuke dan Naruto tak ada maksud apapun selain menyelamatkan gadis yang sedang Sakura labrak tersebut.

Pagi ini menjadi panas bagi Sasuke, karena baru saja ia duduk manis dikursi nya yang nyaman tiba-tiba ia sudah diberi kejutan menyebalkan karena Sakura berulah membutikan ucapannya kemarin sore.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan!" rutuk Sasuke dengan nada yang nyaris terdengar mendesis dan sukses tidak masuk sekalipun ketelinga Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

Naruto masih dengan tampang paniknya berjalan dibelakang Sasuke karena lelaki _raven_ itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat mendahului sahabatnya yang merangkap sebagai ketua OSIS.

"Aku tau karena Sara memberitahuku jika Sakura siswi baru Konoha Senior High school melabrak salah satu siswi di WC saat ia akan masuk ke toilet tersebut!" jelas Naruto dan Sasuke sebatas menganggukan kepalanya.

.

BRAK

Sasuke menggebrak pintu toilet perempuan membuat beberapa perempuan memekik kaget, disana tampak ada Sakura yang sedang membenarkan bajunya yang tampak sedikit kusut.

"Hallo Sasuke- _kun_?" sapa Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya. Naruto menatap horror keadaan dihadapannya, karena dihadapannya saat ini hanya ada Sakura yang sedang membenarkan baju tanpa tanda-tanda perkelahian sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan ini Dobe sialan?" desis Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, dan untuk menjaga _image_ nya Sasuke segera menutup WC perempuan kemudian menyeret lengan Naruto. Benar-benar ia harus menanggung malu sekarang, sudah jelas Sakura tidak melakukan apapun didalam!

Naruto terus memasang senyum lebar untuk menutupi amarah sahabatnya, sungguh Naruto benar-benar mendapat kabar itu digerbang sekolah tepatnya saat datang sekolah bersama dengan Hinata.

"Tunggu Teme! Sungguh aku tidak berbohong dan kau bisa tanyakan Sara jika kau tidak percaya kepadaku!" jelas Naruto membela diri namun Sasuke tidak mendengarnya, ia lepas tangan Naruto yang sempat dipegangnya kemudian Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto.

Sasuke butuh tempat untuk menyendiri sekarang, ia kesal sampai di ubun-ubun dan Sasuke sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang selalu menafsirkan kekesalannnya pada siapapun dan ia selalu menyendiri untuk melampiaskan dan meredamnya.

.

Sakura terkikik geli ketika Sasuke keluar begitu saja bersama dengan Naruto, kemudian Sakura buka salah satu pintu toilet dan membuat tubuh lemas Tayuya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Jangan dekati Sasuke- _kun_! Ingat!" jelas Sakura mendesis ditelinga Tayuya, dan Tayuya hanya menganggukan kepala merah kontrasnya dengan takut.

"Tapi jika kau memang ingin melaporkan aku pada kepala sekolah, laporkan saja!" jelas Sakura dan Tayuya sebatas kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan melaporkan kepada kepala sekolah!" ancam Tayuya dengan nada pelannya dan Sakura terkikik geli kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Laporkan saja dan jelaskan jika Sakura Haruno siswi 11 Ipa-1 sekelasmu yang melakukan hal seperti ini!" tantang Sakura kemudian meninggalkan toilet yang di ikuti dengan Ino.

.

"Ini bagian dari rencanamu?" tanya Ino menatap Sakura mengintimidasi dan Sakura sebatas menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan ucapanku padanya," jawab Sakura dengan tatapan acuh nan polosnya.

"Tapi kau melibatkan orang lain kau tau? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku jika kau hanya akan melakukan hal ini dengan tanganmu sendiri?" tanya Ino masih secara tidak langsung sedang membela Tayuya, karena bagaimanpun Tayuya dikenal baik dikelasnya dan Sakura pertama datang sudah mengeroyokinya.

"Hey! Itu karena bukan untuk membuktikan saja _Piggy_ ku sayang! Aku tidak senang jika ada yang sampai dilirik Sasuke selain aku! Dan berbuhung aku ingin membuat Sasuke menyesal jadi aku lakukan juga hal itu bersamaan!" jelas Sakura menatap Ino tidak suka.

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, Sakura keras kepala dan Ino tau betul sifat buruk sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kembali menetralisirkan suasana Ino menyemangati kembali Sakura.

"Itu baru sahabatku!" ujar Sakura kemudian merangkul pundak Ino dan kembali berjalan beriringan. Mereka berdua bukannya tidak tau lebih tepatnya Sakura beranggapan tidak ada yang mengikutinya ketika Tayuya ada dibelakang mereka mendengarkan pembicaraan Sakura yang keras volumenya.

Gadis yang masih menahan sakit ini karena ulah Sakura dipipinya hanya bisa menatap punggung Sakura dengan tatapan kesalnya. Ia tidak menyangka sehabis ia memberikan surat cinta kepada teman lelaki yang ia sukai itu ia akan langsung didatangi dan dilabrak oleh siswi baru yang baru kemarin masuk dikelasnya.

Bengal? Memang itu kelakuan Sakura, ia selalu tidak ingin melepaskan apa yang menjadi incarannya. Atau bahkan setidaknya membiarkan incarannya itu menyenangkan orang lain saja Sakura merasa panas tak karuan.

Baiklah Tayuya memang benar-benar akan melaporkan masalah ini kepada kepala sekolah, karena Sakura sendiri mendukungnya tadi jadi tidak ada masalah yang akan dihadapi ia lagi setelah melaporkannya bukan? Pikir Tayuya tersenyum.

.

BRAK

Menjiplak kelakuan Sasuke disaat membuka pintu WC beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura ikut mendobrak pintu kelas dengan kerasnya. Kemudian masuk di ikuti Ino yang terus menghela nafasnya, Ino sempat berfikir jika Sakura setidaknya akan sadar di Konoha namun malah kebalikannya sahabat _pink_ nya ini malah semakin bringas saja.

Gaara yang diakui sebagai ketua OSIS di Suna saja sampai dibuat takluk oleh Sakura, namun setelahnya lelaki bermarga Sabaku ini terus-terusan meneceramahi Sakura ia malah berbalik menyukai dan akhirnya menaruh harapan kepada Sakura yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh gadis _pink_ ini.

Sakura berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati para siswi sekelasnya yang menatap ada yang takut, horror, dan kagum kearahnya. Kagum? Tentu saja, karena Sakura mempunyai paras cantik dan tubuh seperti model yang menjadi dambaan para lelaki dan impian para gadis.

Ino duduk dibangku tepat disamping Sakura, dan Sakura sendiri kini sudah duduk dibangkunya. Sakura heran ketika tidak mendapati Sasuke dibelakangnya, namun mencoba tetap acuh Sakura beralih menatap Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang berpacaran dalam kelas.

'Apa-apaan ketua OSIS ini? Mencontohkan yang tidak baik!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati walau ia tidak mengungkapkannya karena Sakura berfikir Naruto tidak menarik jika sudah punya kekasih. Dan satu lagi, itu bukan masalah Sakura dan Sakura tidak akan mencampuri urusannya.

Bel berbunyi seluruh siswa masuk ke kelasnya, namun tidak dengan Tayuya dan Sasuke yang masih tidak ada dikelas 11 Ipa-1.

" _Forehead_! Kau tadi melihat Tayuya yang ada dibelakang kita bukan?" tanya Ino menatap Sakura serius.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku menyadarinya disaat kita keluar dari toilet," jawab Sakura membenarkan namun tetap bertampang acuh.

"Kenapa sekarang ia tidak disini bersama kita? Apa ia benar-benar melaporkanmu kepada Tsunade- _sensei_?" tanya Ino was-was, jujur saja kepala sekolah yang berjenis kelamin perempuan ini sangat disegani oleh seluruh siswa bahkan guru-guru sekalipun.

"Biarkan saja! Kau juga mendengar perkataanku tadi kan? Mungkin, ia benar-benar berniat mengadu kepada kepala sekolah! Sudahlah jangan ambil pusing ini masalahku!" jelas Sakura dan Ino kembali dibuat kalah olehnya.

"Baiklah, okay terserah!" jelas Ino dan Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

Guru Asuma memasuki kelas 11 Ipa-1 namun begitu juga dengan Kakashi Hatake yang berperan sebagai wali kelasnya ruangan yang difavoritekan di Konoha Senior High School ini.

"Maaf saya ingin memanggil Sakura Haruno!" jelas Kakashi dan Sakura segera berdiri tanpa raut kaget atau raut penasaran diwajahnya. Melihat Kakashi dan Sakura yang seperti ini sontak saja membuat berbagai pertanyaan hinggap diotak para siswa 11 Ipa-1.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melabraknya?" tanya kepala sekolah Tsunade Senju langsung pada inti ketika melihat Sakura yang baru memasuki ruangan khususnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan. "Aku memang yang melakukannya." Jawab Sakura acuh, dan Tayuya menghela nafas lega karena Sakura memang mengakui perbuatannya.

Tsunade terlihat menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau berniat melakukan hal buruk seperti dulu?" tanya kepala sekolah cantik ini menatap Sakura pasrah.

Sakura langsung menganggukan kepalanya membuat kepala Sasuke, Tayuya, dan kepala sekolah berdada besar itu menatap horror Sakura. Namun sekali lagi tidak akan tampak perubahan diwajah Sasuke karena pupil mata pemuda itu yang hitam pekat.

Angkat tangan. Itulah yang dilakukan Tsunade dihadapan kedua anak didiknya, ia angkat tangan dengan sikap Sakura kemudian berdiri membuat Tayuya dan Sasuke menatap heran kearah kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Masalah selesai, sebagai seksi keamanan kau harus mengawasi tingkah Sakura dan kau sebagai siswi yang dikenal baik disekolah jangan mencoba mencari masalah dengan Sakura." Jelas Tsunade mengambil kesimpulan yang sukses membuat kedua pasang mata insan yang berbeda gender itu membulat matanya.

"Terimakasih _sensei_ ," ujar Sakura kemudian keluar ruangan kepala sekolah tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke kemudian langsung menuju telinga pemuda itu.

"Ini masih belum seberapa." jelas Sakura mendesis ditelinga Sasuke dan setelah mendesiskan kalimat itu Sakura sudah benar-benar keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **1850 word**

* * *

 **A/N**

Whahaha ga ada romance nya yah? Tapi disini jelas Sasuke menyesal sudah menantang Sakura :D yah ini di part sengaja karena penyesalan Sasuke tidak sampai disini dan pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu masih harus meratapi nasib kedepannya dengan ulah Sakura ;D

Makasih bagi yang sudah setia mengikuti jalan fic ini, saya sangat senang dengan respon reader sekalian :*

Balas Review dulu ahh

~Yoktf "Kyyyaaa sudaah xD hihihi makasih RnR nya :) I lupe yu :*"~

~Azizaanr "Huhuhu panggil adik saja :* hehehe *ingin* tapi seriusan aku selalu liat dan manggil reader ku dari usia senpai :)"~

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani "Oyaayay RnR lagi senengnya :* haha kenapa ngga ngomong lagi ? :( padahal seru *diketok* hahaha ini sudaaaahh lanjut ;)"~

~Sasara Keiko "Hohoho Hu uh, *peluk Sasuke* tapi kaga apa-apa lebih baik peran aku nanti jadi adik Sarada aja deh :D kan jadi Widya Uchiha ;p *ditabok -,-* ... makasih RnR nya"~

~An Style "Haha Ayahku tidak separah itu dimasa lalunya :* *dikejar An* hohoho kalau aku buat alur gitu pasti banyak reader yang bawa kapak negadatangin akun ini ;D bercanda -,- , kyaaa makasih sudah penasaran :* makasih? Hoho *abaikan* Chapter 4 you must coming! ('o')/ :3"~

~Rury "Iyaah Hu uh :) hahaha makasih sudah tunggu ini sudah dilanjut ;) makasih RnR nya ditunggu RnR this chap :D"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Beeluumm senpai, itu kecepetan :D nanti aja aku jawab di chap yah :* makasih RnR nya senpai :) senpai selalu RnR di fic aku dan sekarang selama 2 bulan ini Hana- _san_ menjadi reader setiaku salah satunya :D"~

~Caesarpuspita "Hohoho jadi ingat goyang cesar kalu nulis nama senpai *lari dulu* 10 juta yah? Kalau senpai nulis review nya salah aku pinta 10 ribu *tapi pake dollar :D hahaha ini sudah dilanjut senpai :*, oh dan yah senpai chap 2 akun Nike sudah aku rancang ;)"~

~Cherry835 "Kalo aku bilang I Like You kamu mau gimana? :D tapi aku serius suka sama komenannya :D makasih semangatnya dan ini sudaah dilanjut ;)"~

~Mantika Mochi "Hahaha aku juga sama senpai ;D"~

~ "Kamu laki apa cewe? Hohoho walau aku tau prince buat laki tapi siapa tau saja ;D *dikejar* aku sudah bales selengkapnya tentang socmed di PM, tinggal dicek saja say :)"~

~Hermanhs9d "Hihihi nggaaa ahh pengen bener nulis namamuuu belajar ;D susak oyyy buktinya aku harus liat tiga kali buat mastiin kaga typo -,- hahaha sama-sama semoga suka selamanya *dengan fic ini* :p"~

~Rya-chand "Slngkpnya kt PM sj a ;) *ikuti cara nulismuu :D"~

~NikeLagi "Gimana susah ngga ujian nya dik? :D sok perhatian gini nih kalau kambuh :p semangat buat besoknya yah! Oh ya lebih baik kamu jangan on ff dulu sebelum un beres! -,-"~

~Dianarndraha "Ini lagi namanya sulit aku tulis :p seriusan ini malah aku cek empat kali buat mastiin kaga typo :) ini udah lanjut :D"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Haha Hu uh, aku juga pengen tapi status aku sebagai anaknya *ngarep* haha berlindung dulu sama Sarada- _nee_ :D *sejak kapan Sarada punya adik?* ... ini sudah lanjut ditunggu RnR lagi nya :*"~

~Dewazz "Dalam rangka buat mancing bungsu Uchiha say :D dan kamu typo dikotek? What the ***? Hihihi bercanda :D aku malah jagonya typo :p"~

~Tsurugi De Lelouch "Hahaha makasih senpai padahal senpai lebih jauh dari aku tentang cara penulisannya aku saja suka sering baca fic senpai, Moorena senpai, KeyOfHeart senpai dan beberapa author lainnya :D makasih banyak pujiannya senpai aku terkejut karena review dari senpai :D untung saja sebelum aku update aku cek review :p makasih senpai... :*"~

~Viona "Wah senengnya sudah dibaca dari chap 1 makasih banyak :*"~

Dan spesial thanks to reader that fav and fol my fic :)

Thanks to how many senpai give a review in this fic :D I very surprised when I see your review senpai :)

Maybe I Can Just Write it Very Thanks to all wait this fic "*"

* * *

Wisma Ryuzaki 18-05-2015


	5. Page 5

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Sasuke's Lament Part 2"_

 **Page 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Menjadi pusat perhatian sudah menjadi ciri khas Sakura Haruno, walau dengan berbagai cara gadis ini selalu bisa merebut perhatian siapapun orang. Termasuk sekarang, ia dengan mudah membuat perhatian seisi ruangan Kepala Sekolah menjadi padanya.

Sasuke menggeram kecil ketika Sakura selesai membisikan sebuah kalimat ditelinganya, dan kalimat itu bukan merupakan kalimat biasa. Bagi Sasuke kalimat tadi merupakan kalimat mantra kutukan yang disertai ancaman yang mengerikan.

Mengerikan? Tentu saja. Bagaimana ada Kepala Sekolah yang bisa langsung ditaklukan oleh siswanya selain siswa itu adalah Sakura Haruno? Gadis pemilik perusahaan ternama yang dikenal di Konoha.

Tsunade hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika siswi yang mengacau bukan Sakura, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" gumam Tsunade yang masih bisa didengar ditelinga Sasuke dan Tayuya yang kebetulan mereka berdua masih setia berada di dalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Jadi anda akan tetap membiarkan aku sendirian yang mengurusnya?" tanya Sasuke menatap Kepala Sekolahnya tajam. Jujur saja hatinya panas karena amarah mendengar pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut Tsunade.

"Bisakah kau tidak memperpanjang masalah Uchiha? Aku tidak ingin dengar perihal tentang kelakuan Sakura jika itu masih bisa diatasi olehmu! Dan jika aku dengar lagi perihal gadis itu, bukan Sakura yang akan aku intimidasi. Tapi kau dan Naruto!" jelas Tsunade.

'Ini gila!' ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Ia sungguh habis kata untuk menafsirkan kekesalannya. "Hn," setelah bergumam Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Sa-saya permisi _sensei_ ," ujar Tayuya juga setelah melihat Sasuke keluar ia juga tidak enak terus berlama-lama didalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , maafkan aku sudah melibatkanmu. Aku tidak tau jika aku pergi keruang Kepala Sekolah akan membuatmu terpanggil juga," jelas Tayuya dengan raut dan nada suara bersalah andalannya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, wajahnya masih terlihat datar tidak menampilkan emosi apapun. Namun tidak begitu dalam hatinya, dalam hati Sasuke ingin berteriak melampiaskan emosinya yang masih setia bertengger diubun-ubun kepala _raven_ nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura bisa sangat berpengaruh kepada Sekolah." Ujar Tayuya lagi. Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Tayuya.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi dihadapanku! Telingaku sedang sensiftif mendengarnya!" jelas Sasuke dengan nada tajam nya, kemudian ia berjalan kembali dengan lebih cepat dan sukses meninggalkan Tayuya yang sedang berusaha mengejarnya.

.

"Maaf _sensei_ saya ada urusan." Jelas Sasuke kemudian menuju bangkunya di ikuti Tayuya dibelakangnya.

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan polosnya, namun lain lagi ketika menatap Tayuya dengan tatapan tajam dan tersirat penuh pertanyaan dari sorot matanya.

"Sakura! Perhatikan!" tegur Asuma kepada Sakura yang sempat terus melihat punggung Tayuya yang duduk paling depan.

"Maaf _sensei_." Jawab Sakura singkat.

.

"Sasuke berapa pertanyaan yang diajukan Tsunade- _sensei_?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kasihannya.

"Dia tidak bertanya apapun padaku, tapi Sakura membuatku harus menanggung beban masalah." Jawab Sasuke datar membuat mata Naruto membulat mendengar jawabannya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke mendengus. Hinata ada disamping Naruto dan sedang ikut mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Sasuke.

"Jika ia melakukan hal buruk lagi, dia tidak akan dilaporkan pada pihak sekolah! Tapi aku yang harus mengurusnya!" jelas Sasuke dengan sekali helaan nafasnya.

Jus tomat yang ada dihadapannya menjadi selera buruk untuknya saat ini, entah kenapa ketika melihat jus kesukaannya itu Sasuke menjadi merasa rasa makan dan _mood_ nya buruk dan hilang seketika.

Beralih untuk menyegarkan pikiran Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan matanya kearah kantin yang masih didesaki oleh para siswa sekolahnya.

"Aku setuju! Jadi kapan kita bertemu?" tanya Sakura yang kini sedang bersama dengan Ino, Tenten, dan Temari. _Genk_ yang memang dikenal berpengaruh pada pihak sekolah ini sangat disegani para siswinya.

"Lebih baik jam delapan malam kita berkumpul ditaman!" jelas Ino dengan tatapan binarnya, di ikuti anggukan kepala dari Tenten, dan Temari. Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru sendiri tampaknya asik dengan perbincangan kaum lelaki dan membiarkan kekasih mereka berbincang sesukanya.

Sungguh, Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menyakan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura dengan jam delapan.

.

.

.

"Jadi _Pig_ dimana letak taman Konoha?" tanya Sakura yang kini sudah siap pulang karena tas nya sudah ia sampirkan dipunggungnya.

"Dekat sekolah _Forehead_! Datang saja kesana jam delapan dan aku benar-benar akan ada disana jika sudah menunjukan jam delapan." Jelas Ino kemudian melenggang pergi di ikuti dengan Sakura.

GREP

Ino sudah melenggang pergi karena Sai sudah menunggu dipintu kelas 11 Ipa-1, namun Sakura tidak mengikuti Ino. Ia berhenti melangkah karena ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang- Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura ketika yang ia tau Sasuke lah yang memegang lengannya.

Berbalik melepaskan Sakura membalas pergelangan tangan Sasuke kemudian memegangnya balik dengan erat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sengaja ia lembutkan khusus pada pemuda yang sudah menarik perhatian nya juga seisi hatinya.

"Kemana kau pergi jam delapan nanti?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada inti.

"Um? Aku akan pergi ke tempat hiburan, kenapa? Kau mau ikut? Tapi sayangnya karena kekasih sahabatku juga tidak ikut bersama kami!" jelas Sakura.

"Jawab dan jangan mengelak!" jelas Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan desakan.

"Baiklah, cari aku di diskotik utara Konoha. Aku akan merayakan hari jadi persahabatanku disana!" jelas Sakura kemudian mendekat kearah Sasuke dan...

CHUP

"Jangan khawatirkan aku!" ujar Sakura mencium pipi kiri Sasuke yang dengan riangnya langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termenung dan mencerna keadaan yang baru saja terjadi.

Untung saja kelas sepi karena seluruh siswa sudah berhamburan keluar, namun hanya ada Tayuya dalam kelasnya.

Sasuke memasang tampang datar kembali walau dalam hati detak jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. "Sialan!" rutuk Sasuke dengan nada pelan.

Memutuskan mengganti pakaian di ruang ganti, Sasuke segera menyambar tas nya dan ia sampirkan bagian dilengan kanannya kemudian berjalan kearah Tayuya yang memang masih menatapnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mencintaimu," gumam Tayuya tepat saat Sasuke berada di ambang pintu kelas. Sasuke jelas saja mendengar gumaman Tayuya namun entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke sehingga pemuda itu tidak melihat kebelakang lagi dan beralih berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan kelas bersama dengan Tayuya dibelakangnya.

.

"Sasuke fokuslah!" teriak Kakashi sebagai _coach_ basket Konoha.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, ia sudah mencoba fokus pada permainan basket ini tapi masih tetap saja fokusnya tidak sepenuh saat ia melakukannya kemarin. Ada yang terasa hilang saat Sakura tidak ada dihalam sekolah seperti saat kemarin.

'Konyol!' decak Sasuke dalam hati, ia sudah menggelengkan kepalanya untuk kelima kalinya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Sakura.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini aku ada urusan!" jelas Sasuke berteriak kemudian keluar lapangan setelah ia menyambar tas punggungnya.

Kakashi sendiri mengernyit dengan kelakukan Sasuke di hari ini. Kemarin pemuda itu malah tampak semangat melakukan ekskul yang digelutinya, namun sekarang ia seakan enggan dan malah terkesan tidak melakukannya sepenuh hati.

.

"Club malam Konoha Utara?" gumam Sasuke ketika ia ingat-ingat lagi dimana keberadaan Sakura.

Sasuke segera melenggang pergi bersama dengan mobil kesayangannya. Mobil yang dipakai Sasuke ini bermerk _Lamborghini Aventador Ip700-4_ yang masih langka didapatkan dikalangan Konoha.

Dengan memacu kecepatan tinggi dimobil tidak membuat Sasuke kehilangan fokus yang berlebihan. Sasuke masih bisa memfokuskan pikirannya kejalan raya yang sedang ia lewati sekarang.

"Aku pulang!" ujar Sasuke ketika ia sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" tanya Mikoto Uchiha yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ibu kandung Sasuke.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku baik," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore membuat Sasuke berpikir tergesa-gesa untuk secepatnya pergi ke diskotik Konoha Utara tempat dimana gadis yang merepotkan baginya itu akan pergi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kau mau kemana nak?" tanya Mikoto masih menjaga agar suaranya terdengar selembut mungkin bagi anak bungsunya.

"Aku ada keperluan Ibu, Ibu jaga diri Ibu baik-baik... aku pergi," pamit Sasuke, ia hanya sanggup mandi kemudian mengganti pakaiannya karena dipikir waktu tidak akan cukup untuk ia melakukan aktifitas biasanya.

Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya, wajah cantik dan ayunya tersenyum tipis. "Hati-hati dijalan!" teriak Mikoto dengan melambaikan tangannya keudara.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, setidanya walau bersama dengan kakak dan ayahnya Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara banyak kata namun jika bersama Ibunya Sasuke selalu merasa bukan dari marga Uchiha.

.

Menggas mobilnya lebih tinggi membuat beberapa mobil didepannya tertinggal jauh, namun sekarang bukan itu yang menjadi incaran Sasuke.

Ia sebal mengakuinya tapi ini yang ia rasakan, Sasuke merasa takut jika waktu sudah terlambat dan Sakura benar-benar tidak dalam pengawasannya. Bukankah seorang Sasuke Uchiha dikenal karena ketidak pekaannya? Kenapa sekarang Sasuke perlu repot-repot mengejar dan membuntuti Sakura? Dua alasan satu, karena satu perasaan yang tak dapat didefinisikan. Kedua karena ini bagian dari tugas sekolahnya untuk menjaga kebengalan Sakura.

Dan _shit_! Sasuke memang terlambat karena sempat ada macet panjang yang terjadi di Konoha. Membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau harus bersabar karena macet panjang yang disebabkan karena beberapa pegawai baru ada yang kembali dari kerjaannya.

Sesaat mobilnya sampai di taman Konoha tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sakura, namun Sasuke pikir Sakura pasti sudah benar-benar pergi bersama dengan _Genk_ nya karena jampun sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

"Hn, halo Jugo kau sedang ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya.

"..."

"Kebetulan sekali, Hn. Aku ingin kau mencarikan gadis bersurai _Pink_ yang akan sampai kesana tidak lama lagi sekitar satu jam saja mereka pasti akan sampai," jelas Sasuke.

"..."

"Hn, dia hanya gadis menyebalkan. Lihat gerak-geriknya sebelum aku sampai kesana!" perintah Sasuke kemudian mengakhiri sambungan ponselnya bersama dengan Jugo, salah satu sahabat kecilnya karena bisnis.

.

"Sakura, aku merasa ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikanmu!" ujar Ino yang kini kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan, walau kepala Sakura kini terasa pusing tapi gadis _pink_ ini masih sanggup mencerna perkataan Ino.

"Apa mungkin ia pria malam yang selalu mengincar gadis seperti kita?" tanya Temari pada kedua sahabatnya, karena Tenten tidak di ijinkan oleh Neji datang keacara _anvy_ persahabatannya.

"Biarkan saja," ujar Sakura yang kini semakin banyak meminum bir yang disediakan.

Sebenarnya orang yang dimaksud Ino, Temari, dan Sakura adalah Jugo karena lelaki itu terus saja melihat dan mengawasi Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Ino ayo kita pulang!" perintah Sai dengan tegas kepada kekasihnya yang tengah setengah mabuk ini.

"Oh Sai, kemarilah sebentar. Kita harus minum bersama dulu!" ajak Ino namun Sai tetap menarik agar tubuh Ino mengikutinya

"Tapi aku masih ingin minum!" racau Ino yang jelas sama sekali tidak di hiraukan Sai. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang akan menjempur Temari kekasihnya, lelaki pemalas ini bahkan berniat repot-repot mencari kekasihnya yang berdarah asli Suna.

Tinggal Sakura seorang, yang kini sedang menjadi incaran kaum pria belang yang menatapnya dengan lapar. Bahkan beberapa pria sudah ada yang berani mendekati Sakura.

"Bahaya!" desis Jugo kemudian segera mendekat dan memangku badan Sakura ala _bridal style_. Walau Jugo akui saat melihat Sakura membuat kepemilikannya ikut berdiri, namun demi sahabatnya Jugo akan menyelamatkan Sakura gadis yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

Para pria sontak menatap Jugo dengan tatapan marah dan sebal namun Jugo sama sekali tidak memikirkan tatapan seperti itu yang dilayangkan padanya.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih," ujar Sasuke yang kini sedang menidurkan Sakura dikursi penumpang mobil sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja, jika saja aku tidak disana mungkin kekasihmu ini akan habis menjadi santapan mereka!" jelas Jugo membuat Sasuke mendengus geli tanpa menyadari kata kekasih yang meluncur dari mulut sahabat orange nya.

"Aku pergi!" pamit Sasuke kemudian melenggang pergi bersama dengan mobilnya.

.

.

"Sialan! Dimana alamat rumah Haruno?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri ketika saat ia sadar jika ia lupa dengan alamat rumah Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau pulang kerumah! Aku merasa kesepian!" jelas Sakura yang tiba-tiba bersuara membuat Sasuke menatapnya.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Tanya Sasuke. Namun sekedar dalam hati saja ia katakan karena Sasuke bukan sosok lelaki yang selalu menyeruakan rasa penasarannya.

.

Pusing dengan apa yang harus ia tuju, Sasuke memilih mengajak Sakura keapartemennya.

"Halo Ibu, aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku masih ada urusan bersama OSIS yang belum selesai." Dusta Sasuke dan helaan nafas lega terdengar disebrang telepon Sasuke.

"..."

"Hn." Kemudian Sasuke mengakhiri sambungannya.

Pegal rasanya karena terus mengangkat tubuh Sakura sampai didepan apartemen pribadinya yang bahkan kedua orang tuanya saja belum Sasuke kasih tau.

Menutup pintu kamar apartemen dan menyelimuti Sakura, Sasuke lakukan tanpa sadar. Ia mendecak sendiri menyadari kekonsletan otaknya kembali.

"Selamat malam."

Gumaman Sasuke yang terakhir mengakhiri malam panjang hari Sabtu yang akan berganti menjadi Minggu.

 **TBC**

 **2050 word**

* * *

 **A/N**

 _ **Fanfic serius aku yang pertama ;)**_

Gimana? Buat reader yang mau ada romance SasuSaku nya ^^ haduhh pegel juga nih tangan ketika nambah 200 word dari chap kemarin *-*

Huhuhu tapi gapapa lah ;) balas review dulu ah biar kaga banyak bacot :*

~Dianarndraha "Haha iyaa -,- hehe ini sudah lanjut seperti biasa :)"~

~NikeLagi "Hoy mana sebutan senpai nya? U itu lebih muda dari I understand? -,- semangat buat UN nya ;)"~

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani "Haha waahh kasihan :') :D ... ini sudah lanjut :* ditunggu RnR nya ;)"~

~Namaku siapa(?) "Hahaha aku juga kaga tau kamu siapa ;D ... makasih iya aku selalu update kilat ko InsyaAllah :* haha gimana nanti aja ;p"~

~Yoktf "Iyaaa sekilo mungkin beratnya ;D ... ini sudahh ;)"~

~Caesarpuspita "Haha kaga apa-apa aku pengennya dollar senpai :v haha iyalah anak pengaruh di kotanya gitu ;D ... bantai habis yah ? :') oke siap senpai :*"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Hahaha ini sudaaah , ini ada romance nya ga?"~

~An Style "Haha gatau juga bingung nih ada yang minta bengal ada juga yang minta romance jadi, jadinya gini deh ;D oke ditunggu RnR this chap :)"~

~Mantika Mochi "Haha Hu uh senpai ;D"~

~Lady Hanabi "Haha gue juga sama kalo Kepsek nya kaya gini mah ;p bulak balik kantin terus kali ye ;D makasih RnR nya ya :*"~

~Cherry853 "Hahaha makasih sudah muji Sakura *apa hubungannya? -,-* dan makasih selalu ikuti fic ini :* ditunggu RnR this chap yah ;)"~

~Rya-chand "Haha iyaa makasih senpai ;)"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Haha Hu uh :) hihihi aku buat apa yah? *Smile devil* SUDAH ;*"~

~Luca Marvell "Gimana yah? Aku jawab lewat chap aja ;) makasih sudah RnR :*"~

~Hermanhs9d "Aku sudah lancar kaga liat lagi :D hihihi makasih sudah ikutin alur ceritanya ;)"~

Dan seperti biasa spesial thanks untuk reader yang mengikuti fic ini :)

Wisma Ryuzaki, 19-05-2015


	6. Page 6

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Sunday Together"_

 **Page 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi yang indah, mentari terbit dari sebelah Timur kota Konoha disertai dengan burung-burung berkicau dan beterbangan. Merasa lebih dimanjakan, Sakura perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, jika ini dirumahnya Sakura berjanji tidak akan keluar pagi-pagi sekali sekedar untuk menikmati indahnya alam. Namun sayangnya setelah kelopak _emerald_ hijau sepenuhnya terbuka, yang didapati Sakura adalah kamar bernuansa warna biru gelap disetai dengan langit-langit yang berwarna putih dan satu jendela besar yang menampakan suasana diluar ruangan.

Mengernyit bingung, perlahan Sakura membangkitkan badannya untuk berposisi duduk. Dilihatnya pada jendela besar disamping ranjang yang ia tempati terdapat orang-orang yang berhiruk pikuk dengan sepeda atau bersama pasangan mereka, membuat kemacetan jalan Konoha semakin meningkat. Sakura jadi teringat setahun ia tinggal di Suna dulu, suasana hari libur tidaklah berbeda jauh dari kota padat Konoha.

'Dimana ini?' tanya Sakura dalam hati ketika ia kembali ingat jika dirinya sedang ada di Diskotik Konoha Utara. Melihat sekeliling ruangan tidak ada foto yang terpampang pemilik di dinding membuat jantung Sakura berdegup kencang karena ia takut jika sekarang ia berada disalah satu rumah pria belang yang kemarin ada di Club Malam saat ia pergi bersama dengan Ino dan Temari.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dari ranjang yang ia tiduri, pakaiannya masih lengkap dan Sakura sedikit yakin jika orang yang membawanya ketempat seperti ini adalah orang baik.

Berjalan menyusuri ruangan rumah, Sakura terus mengikuti arah dari beberapa ruangan untuk mencari sang pemilik. Sakura belum menyadari jika ia berada disebuah apartemen karena apartemen ini sangatlah besar.

"Hn! Duduklah!" ujar suara seseorang membuat kepala Sakura sontak menengok kearah suara tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke- _kun_? Apa kau Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura pelan dan memastikan jika ia sedang tidak berhalusinasi.

"Duduklah, kau belum muntah pagi ini! Pergi cepat ke kamar mandi!" perintah Sasuke dan saat itu juga Sakura baru menyadari jika lelaki yang membawanya pergi adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke benar Sakura kini merasa mual diperutnya. Ia segera mematuhi perintah Sasuke untuk pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada disebelah dapur tepat dimana Sasuke sedang memasakan makanan.

Sakura tertawa tipis ketika ia tahu jika Sasuke memang mencarinya ke diskotik Konoha Utara, awalnya Sakura hanya bercanda mengatakan pada Sasuke untuk menjemputnya, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan benar-benar menjemputnya sampai merelakan waktu pribadi miliknya untuk membawanya ke rumah ini.

Sakura sudah selesai sampai ia membasuh wajahnya, setelah dirasa jika perutnya sudah tidak bermasalah Sakura pergi lagi kearah dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan menunggu Sasuke selesai memasak.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan perhatian sampai menjemputku kesana," ujar Sakura membuka percakapan seperti biasa.

Sasuke mendengus disela-sela acara masaknya, ia bukannya tidak bisa memutar tubuh untuk membalas perkataan Sasuke namun tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasa kikuk untuk sekedar menggerakan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar pergi kesana?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah ada disamping Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak merespon sama sekali pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura, sudah diajari untuk tidak berbohong sejak kecil membuat Sasuke sulit untuk mengelak dan akhirnya ia hanya bisa tinggal diam.

Sasuke segera menaruh nasi goreng di dua piring untuknya dan Sakura, dengan susu murni sebagai minuman sarapan paginya Sasuke yakin ini akan mengenyangkan untuk sekali makan saja.

"Wah... aku tidak tau kau bisa memasak!" ujar Sakura kagum, ia hirup aroma nasi goreng yang di atasnya terdapat banyak sekali potongan tomat.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan lelaki lain!" decak Sasuke masih tidak menyadari jika secara tidak langsung ia mengatakan jika lelaki sepertinya adalah lelaki sitimewa yang sulit didapatkan oleh gadis manapun.

"Hahaha... Sasuke- _kun_ aku sedang memujimu kau tau?!" tanya Sakura meralat ucapan Sasuke. Namun beralih tak peduli Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke untuk sama-sama memakan sarapannya.

.

"Hn, kenapa harus ada latihan sepagi ini?" tanya Sasuke yang Sakura tebak jika ia tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"..."

"Hn, aku tidak bisa hadir!" ujar Sasuke lagi masih setia dengan satu buah tomat digenggamannya.

"..."

"Cih! Merepotkan, aku akan datang nanti siang!" jelas Sasuke kemudian menekan tombol merah dilayar sentuh ponselnya.

Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke yang tampaknya tidak suka setelah menganggat sambungan ponsel entah dari siapa karena Sakura belum menanyakannya.

"Latihan... basket?" tanya Sakura pelan, dan disambut anggukan kecil dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu entah memang maniak dengan tomat ia kembali memakan tomat dalam genggamannya yang terlihat semakin menipis.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, cepat!" jelas Sasuke kemudian menyambar kunci mobil sedan _sport_ nya. Sakura sendiri sebatas menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berjalan dibelakang Sasuke.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya bagaimanapun Sakura tidak ingin merespotkan Sasuke lebih dari ini. "Baiklah tunggu aku sebentar!" teriak Sakura yang kembali berlari kearah kamar Sasuke.

Sakura lega karena dimatanya masih menampakan Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya. Dengan lari kecil menuruni tangga Sakura langsung menggaet lengan Sasuke yang bisa ia gapai.

"Lepaskan!" desis Sasuke, jujur saja bukan karena Sasuke tidak suka dipeluk lengannya oleh Sakura tapi karena dadanya kembali berdesir hebat dan yang ditakutkan Sasuke otak dan hatinya akan kembali konslet seperti semula saat berpapasan dengan Sakura.

"Tidak! Em.. Sasuke- _kun_ aku tidak melihat adanya keluargamu?" tanya Sakura heran dan Sasuke sungguh tidak bisa menahan agar tawanya tidak keluar.

"Ini apartemen bodoh!" decak Sasuke geli. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak berani membalas cemoohan Sasuke padanya Sakura lebih baik memilih memajukan bibir tipisnya.

"Lain kali ajak aku kesini lagi yah?" pinta Sakura dengan nada seksualnya dan sekali lagi ternyata efek nada suara manja Sakura tidak berlaku hanya karena Sasuke memakan obat perangsang, namun seperti keadaan normal pun Sasuke merasa terangsang.

"Dalam mimpimu!" sengit Sasuke tajam, tidak tahan berlama-lama bersama dengan Sakura Sasuke memilih berjalan lebih dulu dihadapannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ tunggu!" sungut Sakura berlari kecil kearah Sasuke yang berjalan dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini kau akan pergi kemana Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura ketika ia sudah diantar sampai didepan gerbang halaman rumahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Cepat kembali kerumahmu!" perintah Sasuke namun Sakura tetap tak bergeming ia terus saja diam menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Apalagi?" tanya Sasuke sebal ia sungguh ingin memajukan mobilnya sekarang dan meninggalkan gadis disampingnya yang masih menatap penuh tanya padanya.

"Jawab aku! Aku juga selalu menjawab pertanyaanmu!" desak Sakura menjiplak sikap Sasuke saat kemarin menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi.

Sasuke mendecak, "Di otakmu selalu ada balas dendam Eh?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Jawab dan jangan mengelak!" desak Sakura untuk kedua kalinya membuat Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Taman Konoha, latihan pemanasan! Kau puas?" jawab Sasuke balik bertanya. Sakura terkikik geli kemudian pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura sudah pergi, Sasuke segera menekan pedal gas dalam mobilnya kemudian pergi dari kediaman Haruno. Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sakura, baru beberapa hari saja Sakura ada didekatnya membuat otak encer Sasuke sulit dikendalikan! Apa yang membuat Sakura begitu pengaruh bagi kehidupannya? Pikir Sasuke.

.

.

"Habis dari mana saja Sakura?" tanya Mebuki menatap anak tunggalnya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Bukan urusan Ibu!" jawab Sakura ketus kemudian segera menuju anak tangga penghubung dengan kamar barunya. Mebuki tak habis pikir, walau ia sudah bersikap layaknya Ibu tapi tetap saja Sakura selalu tidak terlihat suka dengan semua sikapnya.

.

"Sasuke! Habis dari mana saja kau seharian ini?" tanya Itachi yang kebetulan sedang ada dirumah karena hari Minggu seluruh pekerja diliburkan termasuk para pemilik perusahaan.

Sasuke mendecak dan meninggalkan Itachi yang terkikik geli melihat sikapnya. Sasuke sungguh masih menyimpan dendam sebal perihal obat perangsang dari kakaknya itu yang sukses saja membuat Sakura dengan mudah menjahilinya.

"Hey!" panggil Itachi mengejak adiknya. Semakin dikejar Sasuke semakin berjalan lebih cepat. "Bagaimana dengan obat perangsangnya?" teriak Itachi membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah.

"Terimakasih karena dengan obat itu sangat membantuku dalam kesialan! Dan ingatkan aku untuk membalaskan perihal itu padamu!" jelas Sasuke tajam dan mengundang tawa gelegar Itachi. Walau dikenal pendiam jika sekali jahil nya Itachi akan lebih konyol dari sahabat karib Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan pakaian _training_ pendek dan baju tanpa lengan ditambah dengan jaketnya.

"Ibu aku pergi!" pamit Sasuke setelah berpamitan pada Ibunya yang baru tiba diruang tengah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ pergi kemana lagi sekarang?" tanya Mikoto setengah berteriak.

"Acara basket Ibu!" jawab Sasuke singkat dan benar-benar melenggang bersama dengan mobil kesayangannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering sekali keluar rumah." jelas Mikoto pada Itachi.

Itachi mendengus geli, "Ia sedang beradaptasi Ibu!" jelas Itachi membuat Mikoto terawa geli.

.

.

.

"Oy Teme! Sebagai ketua ekskul seharusnya kau datang lebih awal dari yang lain!" jelas Naruto dan sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh kedua telinga Sasuke yang sedang terpasang headset.

Sasuke sengaja mengenakan headset untuk menghindari ocehan sahabat kuningnya yang selalu berceramah tidak berhenti ketika Sasuke melakukan satu kesalahan.

"Cepat lari sepuluh putaran!" perintah Kakashi dan Sasuke segera mengangguk paham kemudian memulai acara lari untuk menyusul ketinggalannya.

Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru sudah lebih dulu menyelesaikan lari 10 putarnya jadi mereka hanya perlu menunggu Sasuke yang selesai dengan larinya.

.

BRUK

" _Ittai_..." ringis seorang gadis.

Sasuke melihat kearah belakang tubuhnya dan mendapati Tayuya sedang tersungkur jatuh, Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudan mendekat kearah teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan posisi Tayuya.

Tayuya masih tetap meringis kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya aku merasa kakiku terkilir." Jawab Tayuya dengan tampang ringisannya.

Sasuke merasa Iba jika ia penyabab Tayuya jatuh, walau Sasuke tau bukan ia yang bersalah tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan Iba di ulu hatinya.

"Naiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke Rumah sakit!" jelas Sasuke kemudian Tayuya segera naik keatas punggung tegap Sasuke dan merangkulkan lengannya setelah Sasuke berdiri dengan posisi menggendongnya.

Sasuke tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang kelopak mata _emerald_ menatapnya terluka atau lebih tepatnya kecewa.

 **TBC**

 **1628 word**

* * *

 **A/N**

Hehehe jangan benci yah ;) pair nya aja SasuSaku jadi tenang saja pembaca sekalian ;* perlu ditegaskan! Saya berusia 14 tahun dan bukan 17 atau 20 puluh tahun -,- dan saya ada di ffn baru dua bulan sejak 17 Maret kemarin! Bukan dari dua tahun kemarin -,- juga saya baru mengenal ffn sejak tepat bersamaan saya membuat akun ini –,– Jika tidak percaya lihat saja profile author! Dan bukan promosi tapi lihatlah fic pertama author yang masih abal dan jelas belum terbiasa -,-!

 **Chap 8 depan pending dulu yah :***

Balas Review

~Yoktf "haha iyaa semangat perjuangan ;D ini sudah lanjut :v"~

~Caesarpuspita "hihihi senpai mungkin setelah aku nyelesain 8 chapter dulu baru dikasihin ke senpai yah ;D"~

~Cantik "Makasih cantik ;) ini sudah update kilat :*"~

~Dianarndraha "Hahaha iyaa ini upadte kilat juga ;D aku kan sudah katakan jika ini adalah fic serius pertamaku dan pasti artinya aku upadte setiap hari :D namun di pending dulu nanti di chap 8 :)"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Hahaha okee senpai ini sudah lanjut ;)"~

~Sasara Keiko "Huhuhu terharu, makasih banyak ;* haha soal romance mah tenang saja :D ... dan ini sudah lanjut ;) ini kan masih belum inti klimaks nya jadi ikuti alurnya saja dulu ;)"~

~Cherry853 "Maaf tidak bisa kabulkan di chap ini ;) tapi aku pasti kabulin ko buat mereka lebih dekat :*"~

~Sakura Uchiha *Stivani* ";D Hahaha ini sudaah ;) ditunggu RnR nya lagi :*"~

~Rya-chand "Oyay senpai itu kecepetan ;D"~

~Namaku Siapa(?) "Yeay! Makasih :* ... iyaa aku upadte kilat ko ;) tunggu aja tiap jam 10 malam :*"~

~Byun249 "Aku jawab tapi bukan di chap dekat ini yah ;) makasih RnR nya :)"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Haha kecemcem :3 Haha kaga bisa diliat tapi dirasain *Oyee* :D makasih RnR nya :*"~

~NikeLagi "Nah gitu dong :3 haha berapa yah? :3 kamu juga nyimpen rahasia UN susah ngga nya :3 berat? Hu uh satu kilo :D iyaa ini sudah next makasih semangatnya ;)"~

~An Style "Hahaha maaf tapi bukan di chap ini ;)"~

~Rizune Rhe "Hahaha cie balik review U :3 makasih yah ;) saranmu aku terima dengan baik _senpai_ :D"~

~Hermanhs9d "Haha iyaa makasih :3"~

~Imahkakonei "Hahaha disini belum say ;) haha sama kaya Caesar senpai typo jadi begal *What The ...* haha kalo seandainya Sakura begal Wisma juga takut dung :D makasih RnR dan semangatnya nya :)"~

Juga spesial thanks buat reader yang hanya mengikuti alur fic ini :*

Wisma Ryuzaki , 20-05-2015


	7. Page 7

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Hari Minggu Melelahkan"_

 **Page 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TAYUYA Point Of View**

Apa aku salah melakukan sesuatu yang egois? Tapi sungguh tidak ada cara lain yang ada diotaku ketika aku lihat Sakura yang sedang berlari kecil dari arah berlawanan kearah Sasuke. Dan sungguh saat itu otaku langsung melakukan sesuatu yang tak aku pikir dua kali.

Aku juga perempuan yang mempunyai kenormalan yang sama bukan? Aku juga sama-sama menyukai Sasuke seperti hal nya Sakura menyukainya 'dia. Tapi kenapa Sakura yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya? Padahal aku sudah sejak lama satu kelas dan sering menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya salah satunya bertepatan ketika hari _valentine_. Tapi ia selalu mengatakan jika ia tidak suka berpacaran dan dalam kamus hidupnya ia tidak akan mempunyai kekasih.

Tapi saat kedatangan Sakura kesekolah Konoha Senior High School, semuanya nampak berubah! Aku juga satu jenis kelamin bersama Sakura dan aku bisa merasakan jika gadis itu juga menyukai Sasuke. Jika saja Sakura tidak ada kesekolahku mungkin saja Sasuke akan terenyuh karena perasaanku dan akhirnya ia menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya. Namun kenapa? Kenapa disini selalu aku merasa tidak pantas? Kenapa selalu ada orang ketiga? Dan aku merasa seperti dikucilkan jika berdekatan dengan orang yang aku suka, juga aku selalu merasa tidak dianggap istimewa oleh orang aku anggap lebih dari siapapun.

Tapi sekarang aku menang! Setidaknya Sasuke bersama denganku bahkan menggendong tubuhku karena alasanku yang masuk akal. Aku merasa bersalah mengganggu acara larinya, namun aku harus keras kepala untuk mempertahankan Sasuke dari gadis bengal semacam Sakura.

Biarkan saja dia! Aku harus mementingkan diriku sendiri! Aku tidak ingin terus dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang yang benar-benar aku sukai.

 **END TAYUYA Point Of View**

"Dia tidak mengalami luka apapun dikakinya, mungkin itu hanya sakit semata karena terjatuh." Ujar dokter yang sudah memeriksa kaki Tayuya. Sasuke terus mendengarkan perkataan dokter sampai selesai.

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang? Aku masih harus menlakukan pemanasannya." Jelas Sasuke menatap Tayuya datar, tatapan inilah yang selalu menjadi andalan Sasuke ketika menghadapi seseorang yang membuatnya respot dan Tayuya sangat membenci tatapan datar yang dilayangkan Sasuke untuknya.

Tayuya hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi dengan alasan. Karena sekarangpun sudah dijelaskan oleh dokter jika kakinya tidak apa-apa.

"Aku pergi, lainkali hati-hatilah!" jelas Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan ruangan dokter yang sempat ia tempati bersama dengan Tayuya.

.

"Sialan!" decak Sasuke terus melihat jam yang ada diponselnya, bahkan Sasuke tidak ingat dimana ia meninggalkan headsetnya. Tapi bukan itu yang nomor satu bagi Sasuke, yang menjadi perhatian nomor satunya saat ini yaitu latihan yang tertinggal.

Sasuke baru diperkirakan sampai 8 keliling putaran taman Konoha, dengan waktu hanya 15 menit dan taman Konoha itu tidaklah sempit seperti taman-taman yang ada dikota lain. Taman Konoha adalah taman terluas karena Konoha dikenal sebagai kota terpadat.

"Sasuke kenapa kau lama sekali sampai disini?" tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke benar-benar selesai dengan 4 putarannya.

"Kau masih harus lari enam putaran lagi!" perintah Kakashi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan mendekat dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Beberapa gadis bahkan sering ada yang mencuri pandang pada wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

"Aku sudah lari sampai sepuluh putaran _sensei_! Hanya jika diukur dari jarak rumah sakit Konoha!" jelas Sasuke masih menahan agar nafasnya terdengar normal.

Kakashi mengernyit mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. "Kau pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk apa?" tanya Kiba mewakili Kakashi yang akan menyeruakan suaranya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku mengantar Tayuya yang jatuh." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Gadis itu! Mungkin dia hanya sebatas mencuri waktu latihanmu untuk berdua dengannya!" jelas Kiba.

"Tapi menurutku karena Sasuke yang tidak peka." Ujar Sai angkat bicara, dengan wajah tersenyum polos membuat Sasuke ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Oi~ Jangan bahas tentang itu lagi! Sekarang kita langsung pergi kesekolah!" jelas Kakashi, yang disambut anggukan kepala cepat dari Naruto, Kiba, Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru yang beberapa kali menguap malas.

Sasuke seakan enggan berjalan ia hanya berdiam sejenak dikursi taman untuk mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan teman-teman dengan Kakashi pergi lebih dulu darinya.

"Ini!" seseorang mengurulkan tangannya dan menyerahkan sebuah handuk berwarna biru pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke yang sedang menunduk bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Sasuke dongakan kepalanya dan saat itu ia dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang menatapnya datar. "Kau lelah bukan? Cepatlah terima ini! Aku masih harus meneruskan lari pagiku! Dan jangan pikir jika aku membuntutimu kesini!" jelas Sakura dan sengaja melemparkan handuk tepat diatas rambut _raven_ Sasuke yang bermodel mencuat kebelakang.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang lari kecil meninggalkannya, ia tersenyum tipis ketika Sakura datang secara tiba-tiba dan memberikan sebuah handuk yang sangat ia perlukan saat ini untuk mengusap keringat yang bercucuran, walau mendecak sebal karena Sakura se enaknya menyimpan handuk diatas rambutnya tapi Sasuke sungguh berterimakasih _dalam hatinya_.

.

"Jika saja para gadis taman tidak melihat kearah Sasuke- _kun_ aku tidak akan sampai memberikan handuku padanya!" decak Sakura masih disela-sela lari paginya.

Jujur saja Sakura lari pagi karena ingin melihat Sasuke yang sedang melakukan pemanasan fisik utama. Namun saat ia baru saja menemukan sosok pemuda itu, yang Sakura lihat Sasuke sedang menggendong Tayuya, gadis yang baru Sakura tau beberapa hari kebelakang karena mereka satu sekolah dikelas yang sama.

.

Sasuke berdiri kemudian menyusul teman-temannya yang sedang masuk kedalam mobil atau menaiki motor mereka masing-masing. Jika sebelumnya Sasuke yang paling bersemangat untuk melakukan pemanasan, latihan atau bahkan mengajak temannya pergi, maka sekarang Sasuke juga yang paling malas melakukan semua kegiatan yang sebelumnya sangat ia suka.

Semuanya berubah ketika... Sakura datang dan mengganggu kehidupan tenangnya disekolah! Gadis itu selalu saja membuat Sasuke kalah dengan hati dan otaknya. Sasuke selalu kalah ketika badannya bergerak tanpa ia perintah dan ia inginkan sekalipun.

Masuk kedalam mobilnya Sasuke segera mengejar beberapa kendaraan teman-temannya agar ia tidak semakin terlambat dan mendapat cemoohan dari sahabat kuningnya, si Ketua OSIS Konoha Senior High School.

.

"Dengar! Latihan kita hanya sampai satu Minggu lagi! Jadi kalian harus benar-benar latihan agar sekolah kita menang!" jelas Kakashi sebelum latihan inti dilakukan oleh anak didiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk paham disertai dengan anggukan teman-temannya. Hal ini sudah sering mereka dengar, dan Sasuke sendiri memenangkan perlombaan basket dan dinobatkan sebagai raja nya pada setahun saat ia masih ada baru mengikuti ekskul basket.

Jadi kali ini hanya teman-temannya saja yang terus merasakan kegelisahan akan hari lomba yang semakin mendekat. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya menyikapi semuanya dengan santai dan datar.

"Sasuke walau kau sudah berpengalaman tapi lomba tetap tidak bisa kau remehkan begitu saj!" nasehat Kakashi, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Tapi _sensei_ Sasuke pasti akan banyak masalah disaat-saat latihan kita! Bukankah penyebab Sasuke selalu tidak fokus adalah karena siswi baru yang diwali kelasi oleh _sensei_?" tanya Sai menatap Kakashi dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tatapan mautnya, berani-beraninya mayat hidup ini mengumbar info seenaknya! Decak Sasuke dalam hati.

Latihan berlangsung sebelum Sasuke berniat adu mulut atau mengelak dari perkataan Sai. Rupanya Kakashi sudah bisa memprediksi apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"INGAT! FOKUS!" teriak Kakashi pada seluruh anak didiknya.

.

.

.

Lelah sekali rasanya hari Minggu ini, latihan selama 6 jam sukses membuat tenaga Sasuke terkuras habis. Namun lelaki itu masih tidak menunjukan rasa lelahnya bahkan saat sekarang ia sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"Bagaimana latihannya Sasuke- _kun_? Sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Mikoto menatap kasihan pada anak bungsunya yang kentara sekali diwajahnya jika ia sedang lelah.

"Hn, sudah Ibu. Banyak kesalahan saat latihan tadi," ujar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya.

"Dimana Ayah dan Kakak?" tanya Sasuke ketika mendapati jika dirumahnya hanya ada ia bersama dengan Mikoto serta para pembantu Uchiha.

"Ayah sedang pergi dengan Itachi untuk bisnis yang ada di Oto, cabang perusahaan disana menurun jadi Ayah dan Itachi memutuskan untuk tinggal disana sampai masalah perusahaan bisa dikendalikan." Jawab Mikoto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, setelah hari libur ini selesai besok Sasuke akan dibuat lelah lagi karena besok tentu ia pasti akan bertemu kembali dengan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau sedang bahagia?" tanya Ibunya pada Sasuke yang tanpa sadar memasang senyuman tipis dibibirnya dan melukis nilai plus bagi wajah tampannya.

"Tidak Ibu aku sedang ingin tertawa saja," Jawab Sasuke mengelak. "Aku harus keatas Ibu, selamat malam." Ujar Sasuke lagi kemudian pemuda itu pergi dari hadapan Ibunya.

Mikoto mengangguk walau ia bingung karena tidak biasanya Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri. Biasanya anak bungsu Uchiha itu akan tersenyum seperti tadi jika sedang bersama dengan Itachi saja atau bahkan membicarakan sesuatu yang menggelikan.

Sungguh hari yang aneh bagi Mikoto, Sasuke pergi selama satu hari jika dibulatkan dan kembali lagi dengan berbagai keanehan.

.

"Sakura kau harus menjelaskan kemana kau pergi kemarin malam?" tanya Mebuki yang kini sedang berada di ruang tengah bersama dengan suaminya, Kizashi Haruno.

"Apa yang perlu aku jelaskan?! Tumben sekali kalian ingin tau urusanku?! Tapi maaf Ayah, Ibu aku sedang tidak berminat berbicara sekarang!" jawab Sakura kemudian menaiki anak tangga penghubung kamarnya.

"Sakura kemari!" Mebuki mengejar anak tunggalnya itu dengan ekspresi marah dan di ikuti oleh kepala keluarga, Kizashi.

"Apa lagi Ibu, Ayah?! Aku sudah katakan jika ini urusanku! Bukankah kalian selalu mengatakan jika aku terlahir bukan keinginan kalian?! Jadi jangan tanya apa yang aku lakukan selama tidak dirumah karena aku **yakin** walau aku berbicara kalian tetap melupakannya!"

BRUK

Dan pintu kamarpun ditutup keras oleh Sakura.

Kizashi dengan Mebuki hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, kesalahan 'lalu' itu rupanya masih tersimpan dimemori anak tunggal mereka.

"Padahal aku sudah mencoba bersikap sebagai Ayah yang baik baginya," ujar Kizashi bergumam.

"Dan aku sudah mencoba menjadi Ibu yang baik untuknya." lanjut Mebuki.

Namun sekali lagi, karena mereka berdua mengakui kesalahan mereka atas kejadian 'dulu. Jadi mereka harus menanggung segala sikap tidak meng enakan dari Sakura.

 **TBC**

 **1626 word**

* * *

 **A/N**

Adduuhhh malunyaaaa typo yang kemarin bertebaran bingitzz :3 -,- maklum waktu kemarin Wisma cape dan sambil ngantuk buat nya ;D

Sebelumnya Wisma berterimakasih bagi para reviewer dan para reader yang setia menunggu fic ini update, namun alasan Wisma off dulu di chap delapan nanti karena Wisma harus mengerjakan fic yang ada diakun Nike Wicaes ;) berhubung disana itu fic perdana Wisma jadi harus Wisma kerjakan sefokus mungkin :)

Balas Review dulu yah ;)

 **~NethyTomatocherry "Aduuuuh maaf bungsu reviewer chap 5 aku balas di chap 6 ;D Hahaa makasih pujiannya :3 ini sudah lanjut RnR dan semangatnya aku terima dengan senang hati ;)"~**

~Cherry853 "Haha kayanya yang kemarin Iyaah tapi gatau nih di chap 7 :D makasih semangatnya dan semoga ini seru menurutmu ;) hahaha update kilatnya Cuma sampai sekarang aja ditunggu RnR this chap :)"~

~Yoktf "Oeyy aku memang masih 14 tahun vroh :3 hihihi but makasih pujiannya ;* RnR nya ditunggu buat chap 7 :)"~

~Sasara Keiko" Hu uh... maluunyaaa :3 hahaha aku juga gatau di chap 7 ini bakal banyak typo atau kalimat gaje lainnya tapi setidaknya pas ngerjain fic chap 7 ini author sudah dalam keadaan sepenuhnya kaga ngantuk -,- *udah bobo siang ;D* ditunggu RnR nya lagi :*"~

~Mantika Mochi "Kyyaaaa senpai jangan dikasih tau, sungguh aku sangat malu :3 but makasih senpai jadi aku setidaknya tau bagian mana aja typo beratnya ;D"~

~Namaku siapa(?) "Hahaha makasih ;D , ada apa yah :3 hehe gatau aja kalo jam 10 ide-ide itu suka berkeliaran ;D tapi kalo kemarin chap 6 berhibut sama ngantuk :O haha Sasuke disiksanya secara batin bukan fisik kalo sama Sakura, dan karena aku suka Sasuke yang tetap stay cool B) jadinya aku usahain buat pertengkarannya atau konflik kedua sejoli itu tidak sampai Sakura harus jadi cengeng atau Sasuke banyak omong :D Aku cewe dan aku tidak suka direndahkan ! itu lah mottoku :3 *gaje* haha makasih RnR nya, aku tunggu RnR this chap nya ;)"~

~Dianarndraha "Yeaaay suddaaah ;D ditunggu RnR nya :*"~

~Caesarpuspita "Aku kaga typo lagi nulis nama senpai :p haha senpai mah suka gitu ahh aku itu pegelan kalau berhubungan sama ngetik ;D hihihi but makasih pujiannya senpai :* hahaha fic pertama yang aku kerjain 'secara serius gituuu loh 8)... rencana chap yah? Mungkin hitung saja sampai tanggal 15 Juni nanti, dan setiap satu hari satu chap jadi berapa yah aku publish akhirnya? :3 aku lambatin aja alurnya biar ngalir :)"~

~NikeLagi-,- "Hahaha waktu senpai SD juga kaya gitu ko :3 tapi Alhamdulillah hasilnya lumayan membanggakan :* ... ada Tayuya? Ya ga apa-apalah -,- gimana dia aja mau muncul atau kaganya ;D ... makasih semangatnya dan ini sudah dilanjut :*"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Hahaha bukan kenapa sama ngapain. Orang latihannya ditaman -,- dan Tayuya kebetulan ceritanya lagi lari pagi geto :3 Haha Sakura aku buat tidak kekanakan ko ;) aku buat dia sedikit sabar namun akan balas dendam :v ... hehehe ya iya dung aku masih 14 TAHUN bukan 17 atau 21 tapi ada yang bilang aku pantes usianya sampai 25 busyeeettttt korup usia coy ;D *abaikan-,-* Salam kenal juga :) I Like You ;)"~

~Nathalie . Ichino "Susah kalo :) hahaha iyaaa nanti Sakura juga udahan buat balas dendamnya but di chapter tengah atau akhir ;D ... itulah konflik keluarganya :) aku jawab apa yang terjadi dan apa yang buat Sakura bad di chap yah :) dan ini sudah lanjuut"~

~Luca Marvell "Bukan :) dia Cuma lagi lari ;) hahaha maybe iyaa :D ditunggu RnR nya lagi"~

~Rya-chand "Hahaha emg dr first jg senpai Sasu mah udh nydr pnya prsaan lain sm Saku tp dia elak.. lht sj pas wkt ke Tayuya itu :3 beda kan ? ;) tp klo jadian, mungkin bukan sekarang-sekarang karena aku pikir alurnya pasti gancang :D"~

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani "Suddaaah :D makasih review nya :* ditunggu RnR this chapnya ;)"~

~Imahkakoneai "Hahaha jangan jadi pembunuh dung hahaha jika seperti ini namanya begal kalo gitu :D Ishh Sasuke kaga OOC ko :D waktu di Naruto aslinya aja waktu sama Karin Sasuke sempat nolong :3 ... tau ga tadinya fic 7 kumpulan masalah lanjutan dari chap 6, namun karena lihat review darimu jadi aku ubah 360 derajat semua isi ceritanya :D takut beneran bawa golok ke Tayuya sih *bercanda-,-* haha tenang saja pair nya SasuSaku, walau banyak masalah kalau aku buat takdir nya SasuSaku mah ya pasti tetap SasuSaku tenang saja :* dan makasih buat RnR nya"~

~Shivatand "Hahaha aku punya akun sampingan say ;) hohoho pending satu hari saja ko :3 hahaha makasih buat penasarannya kalo gitu ;D *apa hubungannya?-,- abaikan* makasih RnR nya semoga suka this chap ;) oh ya kenapa ngga log-in?"~

~Viona "Hihihi aku kan update kilat :3 haha makasih sudah RnR setiap chap nya :* dan aku tunggu RnR this chap ;)"~

~Hermanhs9d "Ahhahaa iyaa satu hari ko dilewatnya ;) ditunggu RnR this chap :D"~

Dan seperti biasa thanks to reviewer setia dan reviewer baru atau reader yang sebatas pembaca setia :*

Dan ini chapter terakhir karena aku sambung dua hari kedepannya ;) bagi yang mau chatting atau berhubungan tentang FFN sama Widya bisa di cari ID Line nya ~2307us~ tahukan kode siapa itu ? :3 Ayahhhkuuu *ngarep* :D

Wisma Ryuzaki Undur Diri, 21-05-2015


	8. Page 8

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Vengeance"_

 **Page 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-san**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-san**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suasana kelas 11 Ipa-1 selalu ramai dengan berbagai percakapan yang dilakukan siswanya. Namun ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang hanya membaca buku pelajaran dan sebagian dari mereka hanya memandang kearah taman sekolah.

"Sasuke! Sakura, Sakura terpeleset jatuh! Sekarang ia ada di UKS!" jelas Ino dengan nafas tersengal. Sasuke mengernyit kenapa sampai ia yang harus ditemui sahabat gadis merah muda itu?

Seisi kelas mendadak hening ketika Ino mengatakan hal demikian, seluruh siswa 11 Ipa-1 mengalihkan kepala mereka kearah Ino dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Termasuk Tayuya yang kini menunggu respon Sasuke.

"Hn, seharusnya kau katakan hal ini pada seksi kesehatan, bukan keamanan!" jelas Sasuke memandang Ino datar, ia sungguh merasa terganggu ketika ada seseorang yang mengganggu acara melihat tamannya.

Tayuya menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Ino sempat melirik kearah gadis berambut merah kontras tersebut kemudian mendecih pelan.

"Tapi Sakura perlu keamanan darimu! Dia parah!" jelas Ino dengan ekspresi meyakinkannya. Terlihat dari raut wajah Sasuke yang langsung tegang mendengar pernyataan Ino, Sasuke segera berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas 11 Ipa-1. Tak peduli guru Ibiki memasuki kelasnya.

Ino menyeringai kecil sambil berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Apa Sakura-chan benar-benar parah?" tanya Naruto pada Ino, wajar saja ketua OSIS ini perhatian. Karena sejujurnya sejak pertama melihat Sakura, Naruto sudah terpaut dan hampir memutuskan Hinata, namun ketika melihat Sakura yang selalu menempel pada Sasuke dari jauh perlahan pemuda berambut kuning ini menghilangkan perasaannya.

Siapa yang berani menantang pesona Uchiha Sasuke? Tentu saja hanya orang yang terlalu percaya diri!

Ino terkikik geli, "Dia memang terjatuh, tapi dia tidak apa-apa," ujar Ino seadanya. Seisi kelas masih ada yang setia mendengar jawaban Ino atas pertanyaan Naruto, seperti hal nya Tayuya dan beberapa gadis yang masih menyukai Sasuke Uchiha tak peduli jika pemuda itu tengah dekat dengan siapa saja.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Julukan bengal sangat tepat baginya!" gumam Naruto, dan Hinata sendiri sebatas menatap kekasih yang ada disampingnya.

Ino mengangguk membenarkan, "Tapi sebengal apapun kelakuannya dia tetap sahabatku! Dan aku akan selalu mendukungnya!" jelas Ino memejamkan matanya, ya mereka berempat bersama dengan Temari dan Tenten sudah berjanji akan saling membantu usaha yang dilakukan salah satu sahabatnya.

.

BRAK

Sasuke sedikit membanting keras pintu UKS dan disana terlihat beberapa anggota Palang Merah Remaja yang sedang menemani Sakura yang tertidur dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa yang menjadi lukanya?" tanya Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan mata yang sengaja dipejamkan.

"Dia hanya terjatuh biasa, tapi kami disuruh menunggunya sampai Sasuke-kun datang," jawab salah satu anggota PMR dari ketiga siswi yang ada disana.

Mata Sasuke membulat, lagi-lagi otaknya tidak berjalan sesuai apa yang ia inginkan. Sudah jelas disini jika Sakura tengah berpura-pura saja.

"Kembalilah!" ujar Sasuke pada ketiga siswi yang masih menatapnya terpesona. Sungguh Sasuke tidak suka jika ditatap seperti itu secara terang-terangan. Tapi kenapa Sakura tidak seperti ketiga gadis anggota PMR tersebut yah? Pikir Sasuke kacau.

Ketiga siswi itu seakan enggan meninggalkan Sakura, mereka tetap saja diam bersama disamping Sakura yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang kembali!" jelas Sasuke segera membalikan badannya.

GREP

"Kalian itu dengar atau tidak?! Kata Sasuke-kun kalian yang kembali ke kelas kalian!" bentak Sakura dengan memeluk erat lengan sebelah kanan Sasuke.

Ketiga siswi itu mendelik tidak suka kearah Sakura, namun Sakura masih mempertahankan tatapan tajam balik pada mereka. Dan akhirnya, anggota PMR lah yang menyerah dan pergi keluar ruangan UKS meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke datar berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang ada dilengan kanan oleh kedua lengan Sakura. Tapi tidak semudah itu Sakura melepaskan rangkulan lengan nya dari Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kau tanyakan hal itu sambil duduk disampingku Pangeran Hentai!" jelas Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke tak kalah datarnya.

"Hn, handukmu ada dirumahku. Aku akan mengambilnya besok!" jelas Sasuke yang seakan ia mengalihkan pembicaraan agar ia tidak duduk disamping Sakura.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan handuku! Aku ingin kau duduk paham?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya.

Gila, jika Sakura memeluknya se erat ini tangan kanan ini bisa-bisa mati rasa! Pikir Sasuke. Ia segera mendudukan pantatnya disamping kursi yang disediakan di UKS bersampingan dengan badan Sakura yang kini terduduk.

"Bagiamana kencanmu kemarin?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan manisnya, walau dalam hati ia sengaja menyembunyikan rapat-rapat ekspresi ingin memakan pemuda didepannya hidup-hidup.

"Menggelikan!" desis Sasuke masih enggan menatap kepada wajah Sakura yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku kemarin sedang lari pagi, kebetulan aku melihatmu sedang menggendong kekasihmu itu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sempat tinggal diapartemenmu, sebagai sesama gadis aku juga pasti sakit hati jika melihat seseorang yang begitu penting sedang bersama dengan orang lain! Tapi tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkanmu yang sedang kelelahan sampai aku harus-"

"Dia bukan kekasihku bodoh!" sela Sasuke membuat Sakura ingin tersenyum puas mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke seserius mungkin. Sasuke lantas menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tapi kemarin kau menggendongnya!" jelas Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tau itu bukan urusanku! Tapi aku tidak suka incaranku di rebut orang lain!" Sakura terus berbicara ketika Sasuke nampak ingin angkat suara.

"Incaran Eh? Apa maksudmu aku incaranmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka pemuda bungsu Uchiha ini diluar kendali sikap Uchihanya menatap Sakura tajam seakan apa yang Sakura katakan sebelumnya memang sangat menyakitkan untuk didengar telinganya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau incaranku karena ... –" Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Jadi kau tidak berkencan dengan Tayuya?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Dia hanya jatuh! Aku harus kembali ke kelas! Jam Ibiki-sensei masih ada satu jam lagi! Jika kau merasa baik-baik saja lebih kembali kekelas!" jelas Sasuke kemudian berdiri.

"T-tunggu, aku ke kelas!" jelas Sakura segera merangkulkan lengannya pada pundak Sasuke membuat pemuda Uchiha itu mendelik tajam.

"Aku hanya berpegangan! Kau itu salah sangka terus terhadapku!" jelas Sakura kemudian berangsur turun dari ranjang pasien siswa.

Sasuke diam tidak merespon, ia pikir tidak merespon adalah cara yang tepat agar membungkam mulut Sakura.

.

"Sebentar Sasuke-kun! Kau tau walau aku terlihat sehat tapi kakiku terasa ngilu!" jelas Sakura setengah membentak pada Sasuke. Bukan sensasi, namun kaki yang membiru itu diajak berjalan cepat oleh Sasuke.

"Cih! Kelas hanya didepan mata!" jelas Sasuke sebal. Sungguh sikap Sakura seperti ini membuatnya gemas untuk semakin membuat Sakura kesakitan.

"Kau saja pada Tayuya menggendongnya!" rengek Sakura kemudian ia lepaskan rangkulan tangan dipundak Sasuke dan mencoba berjalan sebisanya.

Sasuke mendecak sebal, ia segera kembali membopong tubuh Sakura dengan sangat lembut namun dengan gerakan cepat.

"Maaf sensei kami ada urusan," jelas Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan kepala tegas dari Ibiki.

"Duduk cepat!" jelas Ibiki pada Sasuke dan pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu sebatas menganggukan kepalanya menurut, masih dengan Sakura disampingnya yang sedang ia pengang lengannya untuk membantu berjalan.

.

"Rencanamu berhasil!" desis Ino riang tepat berbisik ditelinga Sakura, Sakura sendiri memberikan tatapan tajam atas perkataan Ino.

"Sialan! Kakiku memang membiru kau tau!" decak Sakura.

.

Karena sudah dua jam berlalu, bel istirahat sudah dibunyikan. Seluruh siswa-siswi keluar ruangan untuk menuju kantin atau sekedar bersama dengan genk mereka.

"Sasuke-kun kau mau kekantin?" tanya Sakura manja, ia masih memportal jalan yang akan dilewati Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar Sakura kemudian ia kembali menatap taman yang ada disamping jendela kelas.

"Aku tidak akan kekantin!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan didalam kelas!" jawab Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke, melihat Sakura yang masih bertahan dalam kelas membuat Tayuya menahan rasa lapar untuk ia keluar mencari makan dikantin.

Rupanya jika diteliti lagi Sasuke sedang dijaga oleh kedua gadis yang sama-sama keras kepalanya. Sakura memang dikenal selalu keras kepala, namun Tayuya gadis itu baru kali ini keras kepala sekedar untuk menjaga orang yang ia sukai.

Krriuuukk

Perut Tayuya bunyi tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan membuat Sakura mendengus geli, sungguh jika tawa ini tidak Sakura tahan mungkin gadis berambut merah muda ini akan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tayuya, kenapa kau masih disini jika kau masih lapar? Kau bisa pergi kekantin bukan?" tanya Sakura bertanya sepolos mungkin, walau ia sangat tau apa alasan Tayuya untuk tidak angkat kaki dari kelasnya dan menahan rasa lapar diperutnya.

"Kenapa Sakura juga masih ada disini? Lebih baik kita sama-sama pergi kekantin!" ajak Tayuya.

Sakura mengangguk cepat membenarkan, "Ide bagus! Sasuke-kun ayolah antar aku kekantin! Aku lapar," gumam Sakura.

Otak Sasuke konslet kembali, otak dan hatinya yang bergerumut tidak bisa bekerja sama. Hingga akhirnya dengan sekali helaan nafas Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan lengannya pada Sakura.

"Cepat!" ujar Sasuke malas, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan segera menaruh lengannya di telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Ayo Sasuke-kun! Ayo Tayuya!" ajak Sakura dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke dengan posisi Tayuya berada dibelakangnya.

Lagi-lagi Tayuya merasa dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang yang dicintainya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat Sakura bisa bersama dengan Sasuke, apa jika ia terluka parah ia akan bisa seperti Sakura digandeng lengannya oleh Sasuke? Pikir Tayuya lirih.

.

"Kantin penuh sekali!" ujar Sakura sedih, wajar saja Sakura sedih karena perutnya semakin mengadakan musik keroncong besar-besaran yang bisa memalukan jika terdengar.

"Bergabung dengan Ino! Kau sahabatnya bukan?!" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura sebal.

Sakura menggeleng. "Ino tidak mau menggandengku kembali ke kelas!" rengek Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Aku tidak suka keramaian!" jelas Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura. Bersamaan dilepaskan tangan Sakura, badan gadis itu terhuyung karena ada orang yang menabraknya dari depan.

"Kyyyaaa!" pekik Sakura memejamkan matanya, sungguh ia merasa malu untuk membuka matanya kembali.

Namun kenapa Sakura merasa tidak terjatuh mencium tanah? Kenapa ia seperti merasakan badannya sedang dalam pelukan? Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru!" jelas pemuda berambut merah kontras pada Sakura yang kini sedang menatap bengong.

Sakura perlahan menganggukan kepalanya, dan pemuda itu juga segera pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Melihat lagi kearah Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu nihil! Tidak ada ditempat semula mengantarnya. Sakura semakin mengernyit ketika tidak mendapati Tayuya dibelakangnya.

Namun dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan rasa sakitnya ia berjalan menuju kearah bangku Ino yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tau kemana Sasuke?" tanya Sakura pada ketiga temannya, kemudian ia dudukan sejenak pantatnya bersama dengan Ino, Temari, dan Tenten.

"Dia pergi setelah melihatmu," jawab Temari seadanya.

"Bersama dengan Tayuya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Temari hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sialan! Sakura mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sa-Sakura kau tau siapa orang yang menabrakmu tadi?" tanya Ino menatap Sakura serius. Sakura tentu saja menggelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Dia adik kelas kita yang sedang dibicarakan penerus pangeran sekolah Konoha Senior High School! Namanya Sasori Akasuna, pemuda yang akan mewarisi perusahaan Akasuna milik keluarganya!" jelas Ino antusias.

"Tidak apa! Aku tidak peduli dengannya! Aku tidak suka daun muda!" dengan terkikik geli. "Oh ya! Aku harus pergi melihat Sasuke-kun ya! Sampai nanti!" pamit Sakura dan berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju kesegala penjuru sekolah mencari pangerannya.

.

Seluruh bagian sekolah tidak ada Sasuke, tinggal satu bagian, atap sekolah! Sakura belum mengecek keberadaan pemuda itu disana! Dengan inisiatif nya Sakura segera berjalan dengan memegangi tembok untuk menyangga kakinya yang sakit.

Kriet

Mata Sakura membulat seketika. Pemandangan yang paling menyakitkan selain pemandangan pertengkaran antara kedua orang tuanya! Tayuya sedang mencium Sasuke tepat dibibir pemuda itu.

BRAK

Sakura segera menutup keras pintu atap sekolah dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuruni tangga. Pemandangan paling menyesakan dada! Pemandangan paling Sakura benci!

.

Saat pintu terbuka, sejujurnya Tayuya langsung melihat keberadaan Sakura. Dan tanpa basa basi lagi ...

Chup

Tayuya melumat bibir tipis Sasuke yang diam terpaku dengan badan menegang.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" tanya Sasuke melepaskan tubuh Tayuya yang jaraknya dekat dengan dada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, aku refleks." Dusta Tayuya.

Sasuke memandang tajam Tayuya. "Siapa yang membuka pintu atap?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Siswa kelas sepuluh!" jawab Tayuya lagi-lagi mengelak.

Tidak percaya sepenuhnya Sasuke segera menuju pintu atap dan membuka pintu atap sekolah tersebut. Mata hitam nya menemukan siluet merah muda yang sedang memunggungi badannya, dan dengan menempel pada tembok, Sasuke bisa menebak siapa gadis itu.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mendekat. Ia entah kenapa merasa sedikit bersalah pada gadis berambut bubble gum tersebut. Padahal apa yang harus dipermasalahkan? Dan lagipula Sakura baru ia temui beberapa hari kemarin.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun... maaf mengganggu acaramu." Lirih Sakura dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Sasuke-kun, ada Sakura yah?" tanya Tayuya mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "Jaga jarak denganku!" ujar Sasuke kemudian pergi dari hadapan Tayuya dengan berbagai perasaan berkecamuk.

.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin memberikan headset, tapi kenapa berakhir seperti ini?" Gumam Tayuya.

 **TBC**

 **2086 word**

 **Update cepet soalnya lagi buat fic lanjutan akun Nike Wicaes^^**

* * *

 **A/N**

Plisss ! sabar dengan setiap konfliknya ;) sungguh aku juga tidak suka buat chap ini tapi gimana lagi ini skenarionya! Hihihi maaf ya reader-san, dan bagi lime or lemonnya pasti ada ko ;)"

Balas Review...

~Andjani "Iyaaa aduuuhh makasih pujiannya ;D okeee tapi chap-chap depan aku janji :D aaahh lupe yuuu reader ku :* hahaha makasih RnR nya dan semoga next chap nya suka ;) juga makasih banget semangatnya *muach* :D"~

~Spring Oh Shasha "Kesalahannya apa coba :3 haha aku jawab lewat chap aja oke ;) makasih banyak RnR nya, dan aku tunggu RnR this chap nya :*"~

 **~Ayuniejung " Aduuuhh ini sama chap satu jadi aku Bold nama nya ;D makasih sudah review dari chap 1,2 yah :* I lupe yuuu semoga this chap nya sukaaa :)"~**

~NikeLagi "Iya! Iya! IYA! Wkwkwk kamu kenapa kaya yang shock? -,- oy! Nama panggilan senpai nya mana?! Kamu itu yah *jewer telinga kiri* ckckck tapi gapapa lah lagian aku masih muda dan kita Cuma beda 2 tahun :3... makasih RnR dan semangatnya ;)"~

~T3hani "Hahaha makasih,,, iya ini sudah semangat ko :D hehe salam kenal balik, semoga suka this chap soalnya fic ini lambat bingitz alurnya biar ngalir :* ditunggu RnR this chap yah ;)"~

~Imahkakoneai "Hahaha Hu uh :) di chap depan adanya, kalo disini ngga dan bahkan disini adegan SasuSakunya juga dikit ;D oh ya aku mau kasih tau,,, konfliknya nanti di chap belasan dan adegan Sasuke kebanyakan juga ada di chap belasan sama puluhan :D puluhan? Hehe rencananya sih panjangin aja sama chapter-chapternya :p soalnya word nya seuprit :) Pairingnya sama SasuSaku juga :* makasih RnR nya dan aku tunggu RnR this chap.."~

 **~Byun429 "Hahaha tapi kamu review di chap 6 coy :') haha aku bakalan jelasin ko tapi bukan sekarang-sekarang rasanya itu kecepetan dan nanti cepet tamat fic nya ;D"~**

~Suket Alang Alang "Haha aku panggil Alang yah ;) hihihi makasih Alang :* hehehe aku tidak suka bahasa kaga baku :3 haha kan namanya juga tsundere Sasu itu ;D hihihi makasih RnRnya ini sudah lanjut :) aku tunggu RnR this chap ;)"~

~Zeedezly . clalucindtha "Aduh ini susah banget namanya :3 *bercanda-,-* wah makasih semangatnya ;) semoga suka this chap nya :*"~

~Nathalie . Ichino " kaga kebaca jadi gaje kalimat akunya ;D hahaha kalo yang ini peran Tayuyanya pengen kamu apain? :3 hahaha tapi emang Sakura terlahir karena 'sesuatu' kejadian ko ;D hahaha maaf telat satu hari :p"~

~Yoktf "Hihihi makasih :*"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Sudaaaah :)"~

~Ayuniejung "Hahaha nanti aku jelasin berurutan ;) makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani "I Like You :* *double trulala :D* yosh ini sudah lanjut ditunggu RnR this chap semoga suka :)"~

~Caesarpupita "Haha aku panggil Hana senpai aja yah.. kalo caesar inget sama goyang cesar :3 hohoho kaga ah nanti aku bayar -,- hihihi iyaaa emg Sasuke kaga gila senpai ;D"~

~Rya-chand "Hahaha ea senpai aq tmbh knflikN :D"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Hahaha tunggu aja yah kalo penasaran ;D *promosi* haha kayaknya di chap-chap yang akan datang lagi deh :) ... owww what the ****! Aku kaga fly! Karena aku bukan bird! -,- #jahat banget sih sama aku :3 *nangis sesenggukan* haha aku Cuma bercanda, ia aku sedikit wings-wings ko waktu kamu bilang unyu :3 semoga suka this chap ya ;) aku tunggu RnR lagi :*"~

~Toru Peri "Haha aku nya pegel Toru-san ;) haha kalo disini puas ngga? ;D ... Iyaaa makasih aku lanjuuut terus ko ;)"~

~Hermanhs9d "Haha ya iyalah vroh lama banget kalo sampai satu Bulan ;D hihihi itu yang bingung gitu aja, udah minum panadol? *plak* makasih semangatnya :*"~

~Telur Ayam(?) "What The? Wkwkwk namanya lucu banget :3 semoga suka this chap aku tunggu RnR nya lagi ;)"~

~Shivatand "Hahaha aku emg tau kam punya akun log-in ;D hihihi makasih sudah setia menunggu :* semoga this chapnya suka ;) ditunggu RnR this chap :*"~

Dan seperti biasa spesial thanks to reader setiaku dan maaf karena sehari long last ;)

Wisma Ryuzaki, 23-05-2015


	9. Page 9

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Sakura's Vengeance Part 1"_

 **Page 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-** _ **san**_ **, Douzo** _ **nee**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _FlashBack_

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga yang akan menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah, sesekali ia melihat kearah bawah memastikan jika Sasuke ada dilantai bawah. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka pintu atap sekolah.

Sakura kaget, tentu saja. Ia segera merogoh ponselnya, walau dalam keadaan genting sekalipun otak encer nya selalu bisa bekerja dengan baik. Dan kali ini, Sakura berniat mengabadikan momen langka didepannya yang sekaligus sebagai momen menyakitka baginya.

Setelah ada tiga gambar yang ia ambil secara cepat, Sakura sengaja menutup pintu atap sekolah itu dengan sekerasnya berniat agar menyadarkan mereka berdua. Sakura sempat akan berlari, namun kakinya lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit membuat ia kembali berpegangan pada tembok.

Karena masih menahan sakit, apa salahnya jika Sakura membuka gambar yang ia ambil sebelumnya? Dengan cepat pula Sakura segera membuka _gallery_ foto ponselnya dan melihat hasil jepretan ponsel berlogo apel itu yang cukup memuaskan.

"Sakura?" Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya sembari tangan kirinya memasukan ponsel kedalam saku blazernya, wajahnya masih meringis menahan sakit kakinya. Namun dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura berkata hal singkat dan berjalan dengan tertatih takut Sasuke menanyainya lebih lanjut.

Masih ingatkan dijuluki sebagai gadis apa Sakura? Bahkan ia sudah terlalu sering menangisi hidupnya jauh sebelum ia beranjak remaja! Dan itu artinya Sakura bukanlah gadis yang lemah yang bisa menangis sekedar mementingkan perasaan sakit hatinya. Ia simpan itu semua untuk satu hal, balas dendam!

 _End Of FlashBack_

"Ino tolong aku!" teriak Sakura yang kini sedang menyeret kakinya menuju kursi dan duduk setelah sampai, Ino menaikan alisnya satu keatas. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Pikirnya heran.

"Dari mana kau? Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana bersama Temari dan Tenten!" jelas Ino menatap Sakura mengintimidasi. Sakura sendiri mendengus sebal mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak melihat keatap sekolah! Padahal disana aku menemukan momen berharga!" jelas Sakura menatap Ino serius.

Ino menaikan alisnya satu keatas, momen berharga? Apa yang Sakura maksud dengan momen berharga? Tanya Ino dalam hatinya.

Sakura terkikik geli, kemudian ia menyerahkan ponselnya tepat diwajah Ino berharap agar Ino dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Setelah melihat dengan benar foto yang Sakura serahkan Ino nyaris berteriak karena kaget.

"Sekarang kau percaya padaku, jika dia memang sialan!" decak Sakura, "Sepertinya aku harus memanggil seseorang yang bisa memijat kakiku. Rasanya ngilu sekali sampai mata ini nyaris menangis," jelas Sakura mengusap-ngusap bagian betisnya.

Ino tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Sakura yang terakhir, ia masih _shock_ ketika mendapati foto Sasuke yang sedang berciuman bersama Tayuya. "Sakura, kau terlihat baik-baik saja dengan ini," gumam Ino yang masih masuk di indera pendengaran Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Untuk apa aku menangis Ino? Memang nya Sasuke- _kun_ siapa yang bisa membuat aku menangis? Dia hanya orang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku bukan berarti aku harus menangisi jika melihatnya berciuman! Lagi pula kau seperti baru mengenal Sakura Haruno! Aku lebih suka melihat seseorang bersedih dengan caraku sendiri! Dan jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu itu yang selalu menangisi Sai hanya karena lelaki seperti dia sedang berpegangan tangan bersama saudaranya sendiri!" sindir Sakura membuat Ino mengerucut sebal. Itu hanya masa lalu tepatnya saat emosinya labil dan hubungan Ino bersama Sai masih sangat baru, membuat Ino selalu menaruh curiga.

"Okay aku tau kau selalu bisa menaklukan seseorang dengan caramu! Tapi sekali lagi, jangan libatkan aku dalam masalahmu! Kau ingat, walau kau membantuku untuk menjadi kekasih Sai tapi kau tidak pernah kulibatkan pada masalahku bersamanya!" jelas Ino dan Sakura sebatas menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Aku hanya akan melakukan balas dendam yang sedikit _mainstream_!" desis Sakura tepat ditelinga Ino membuat Ino bergidik ketika sebuah kalimat masuk ditelinga sebelah kirinya.

Melihat Sasuke yang masuk kedalam kelas disusul dengan Tayuya dibelakangnya membuat Sakura sebal dan tidak lagi menatap lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya tersebut.

Tidak ada yang tau rencana Sakura saat ini, karena Sakura memendam semuanya sendirian. Dan seperti sosok Sakura lagi, seorang gadis yang suka membuat onar dengan caranya sendiri apalagi itu dalam hal membalas kelakuan seseorang.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan kelas 11 Ipa-1 benar-benar tidak ada satupun guru yang memasuki ruangan. Itu sukses menguntungkan bagi sebagian siswa karena mereka terlalu pusing dalam pelajaran.

Sakura segera menyambar tas punggung nya kemudian berjalan dengan bantuan Ino di tangannya, Sakura sangat tau jika ia sedang dilihat oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya. Namun sekali lagi, Sakura tidak peduli untuk saat ini setidaknya sampai ia melakukan rencananya besok.

"Teme latihan?" tanya Naruto, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke segera pergi dari kelas 11 Ipa-1 meninggalkan sejumlah tatapan yang ditujukan padanya.

Hatinya bosan otomatis otaknya juga bosan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang sering dilakukannya sebelum ini. Pikirannya pusing dan kacau, ketika tau jika ada yang menciumnya secara tiba-tiba dan ada yang menjauhinya.

Tunggu itu bagus bukan? Itu artinya Sakura tidak akan membuat ulah padanya? Menarik! Pikir Sasuke. Meskipun pikirannya itu sekedar menyangkal rasa tidak enak yang tiba-tiba hinggap namun Sasuke terus mencoba untuk tidak terobsesi dengan Haruno itu lebih dari ini.

.

.

.

Mesin printer terus bekerja membuat kedua orang tua Sakura tidak bisa tidur karenanya. Namun Sakura tampaknya cuek dan tidak memikirkan hal lain selain foto yang sedang ia print.

Foto berukuran A4 yang sengaja ia besarkan itu kini terlihat lebih jelas dan menarik dipandangan Sakura, walau sedikit hatinya terasa tercubit namun tetap saja demi membalas sekaligus mengingatkan akan perjanjian di toilet bersama Tayuya, Sakura harus lakukan ini.

Dirasa bagus dengan karyanya Sakura segera bergegas menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua, bagaimanapun ia harus segera tidur akan esok hari rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.

Kakinya yang masih sedikit berdenyut tidak membuat Sakura mengurungkan kegiatan yang ada diotaknya. Tapi syukurlah karena kakinya itu masih bisa digerakan walau ada rasa ngilu sesekali.

"Jangan habiskan tintanya!" ujar Kizashi yang tiba-tiba ada diruangan kerjanya dan memergoki Sakura yang sekarang akan pergi dari ruangan Ayahnya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan tetap terlihat acuh untuk berjalan. Sakura berjanji jika ia sudah besar nanti ia akan hidup sendirian dan membalas seluruh kebaikan orang tuanya walau itu hanya karena mereka berdua membesarkan Sakura menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik.

Selebihnya? Sakura yang berusaha untuk dirinya sendiri, seperti bersosialisasi, makan, dan berbagai kegiatan lainnya. Karena kedua orang tuanya sebatas mengirimkan saldo uang banyak di ATM nya tanpa berpikir uang yang diberikan tersebut akan digunakan apapun oleh Sakura.

Menghela nafas kecil, Sakura mengenyahkan rasa sedih bathin yang sudah dideritanya sekian lama. Semua memang seakan tidak peduli pada dirinya, tapi Sakura yakin sebersit rasa sayang orang tuanya akan selalu mengalir walau dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

~!~

.

.

.

Jam weaker berbunyi nyaring didekat telinganya, mendecak sebal Sasuke mematikan malas jam weaker yang ia yakini adalah Itachi penyebabnya. Walau Sasuke tau Itachi pergi, tapi kakaknya yang sangat ia segani itu begitu sering menjahilinya jauh dari waktu sebelum rencananya.

Dilihatnya jam sudah terlihat pukul 06.30 pagi, matanya sontak membulat sempurna, mungkin inilah kesiangan pertamanya. Disaat dirinya merasa banyak pikiran.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduk nya diranjang dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk secepatnya pergi kesekolah.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , makan paginya?" tanya Mikoto pada anak bungsunya, yang jelas Sasuke tolak secara lembut namun tegas.

"Aku sudah terlambat masuk sekolah Ibu, selamat pagi. Aku berangkat!" jawab Sasuke segera pergi setelah memakai asal sepatunya.

Mikoto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, bukannya Mikoto kejam karena tidak membangunkan Sasuke. Tapi Ibu beranak dua itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat dan mendengar kalimat nama yang diucapka Sasuke secara terus-menerus dalam mimpinya. "Sakura?" tanya Mikoto pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya jika Sasuke datang siswi Konoha Senior High School tidak menyambutnya, mereka bahkan berbisik ria ketika melihat Sasuke yang datang siang kesekolah.

Sasuke? Apa peduli pemuda itu? Ia hanya berjalan santai dengan tatapan dingin nan datar andalannya sampai ia melewati mading sekolah dan tepat berhenti disana ketika para gadis sekolahnya bahkan sampai kakak dan adik kelasnya berbicara dan berbisik tentang dirinya.

Penasaran Sasuke segera mendekat kearah kerumunan siswi yang berdesakan. Ada apa ini? Pikir Sasuke heran, dengan beberapa kali menyingkirkan para gadis yang masih setia menghalanginya Sasuke akhirnya bisa dengan mudah melihat Tayuya yang sedang menutupi beberapa gambar tentang 'dirinya?

Sasuke lantas langsung ikut andil dengan merobek gambar yang tertempel tersebut dan segera meremasnya kecil-kecil. Apa-apaan ini? Adegan yang paling ia suka sekarang dipertontonkan pada seluruh siswi.

Para siswi menatap Sasuke takut dan sebagian dari mereka segera undur diri dan pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Dengan nafas yang masih memburu Sasuke segera menuju kelasnya.

.

"Sakura! Kau tau, Sasuke sudah melihat hasil fotomu kemarin!" jelas Ino dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Wajar saja ia terlihat lelah karena sempat ikut berdesakan melihat hasil foto sahabatnya, ternyata inilah yang menjadi rencana Sakura. Pikir Ino, ketika Sakura menyuruhnya pergi ke mading sekolah.

Sakura mengendikan bahunya tak peduli namun ia tersenyum senang ketika mengetahui aksi balas dendamnya berjalan dengan baik. Tapi entahlah dengan sikap Sasuke nanti padanya, yang jelas Sakura sekedar ingin membuat Tayuya malu oleh sikapnya.

GREP

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang memegang tangan Sakura dan menyeret tangan itu agar ikut dengan seseorang yang menyeretnya. Sakura masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya hanya ikut saja ketika tangannya diseret secara paksa.

BRUK

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mencoba membuat ulah Hn?" tanya Sasuke tepat dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Sakura, bahkan hidung mereka nyaris saja bersentuhan.

Bukannya menatap Sasuke takut, Sakura malah balik menatap pemuda itu menantang. "Jika 'YA' kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah biasa mengamankan sekolah? Sekarang bagian kau mengamankanku!" jelas Sakura dengan nada sinis.

Sasuke menggeram marah. "Aku tidak suka dengan cara ulahmu seperti ini! Kau tau, bahkan aku tidak mengharapkan ketika berciuman dengannya!" jelas Sasuke masih mendesis tepat didepan wajah Sakura.

Sakura mengendikan bahunya, tangan dan kakinya sudah terkunci oleh tubuh Sasuke. "Lalu kau ingin apa? Kau ingin menciumku lagi setelah kau mencium Tayuya? Jangan harap!" decak Sakura sebal.

"Aku berbicara serius Haruno! Kau adalah gadis pertama yang mengganggu hidup tenangku selama ini!" jelas Sasuke sedikit menaikan suara baritone nya yang biasanya terdengar datar dan dingin.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan seolah ia tidak takut apapun, "Lalu kau ingin aku seperti apa? Menyuruhku diam lagi? Menjadi gadis baik yang **tidak sadar**? Menurutku itu hanya anganmu saja jika kau berpikir seperti itu!" jelas Sakura kemudian sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang sedikit lengah. Walau badan Sasuke tegap dan atletis tapi jika mendapat dorongan yang ia tidak siap tentu ia akan tersungkur mundur.

Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah, biasanya halaman itu sering digunakan bagi orang-orang yang sedang berkenca, tapi sekarang Sasuke gunakan sebagai arena adu mulut dengan gadis gatal semacam Sakura. Masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa anak itu masih saja mengurusi hidupnya yang tentram dan nyaman? Dan kenapa juga otak dan hati Sasuke sering sekali konslet ketika berhadapan dengannya?! Sungguh Sasuke semakin sebal dengan hal ini!

.

BRUK

" _Ittai_..." ringis Sakura, ada seseorang yang kembali menabrak tubuh nya. Sakura menatap nyalang ketika seseorang itu adalah adik kelasnya yang bernama Sasori Akasuna, setidaknya Sakura tau karena Ino pernah menjelaskannya.

Sakura bangkit lantas menunjuk wajah imut Sasori tepat dihidung pemuda itu. "Kau! Kau itu senang sekali menabrak tubuhku Hm? Kau tau aku ini siapa?!" tanya Sakura marah, jelas saja ia sedang kesal dan ketika mendapat sesuatu tidak terduga seperti ini adalah jalannya untuk melampiaskan.

"Aku mencintaimu!" jawab Sasori tiba-tiba membuat Sakura membeku.

BLUSH

"Eh?" tanya Sakura tak paham, bahkan Sakura tidak menyadari jika pipinya memerah karena mendengar pernyataan dari adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka mengulangnya!" decak adik kelas tersebut dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang kembali terbengong dengan tatapan konyol andalannya.

"Ia gila yah?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, bahkan saat beberapa lelaki idola menembaknya Sakura belum pernah memerah pipinya. Hanya saat melihat Sasori, Sasuke saja ia seperti ini dan tunggu! Termasuk Gaara Sabaku.

 **TBC**

 **2001 word**

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Mainstream_ banget yah ;D

Oke, tadi yang numpang update bukan Widya! Tapi sepupuku-,- , katanya dia panas pas baca reviewan tidak mengenakan.. dan entah karena gen atau apa dia dengan mudahnya membuat alur cerita yang bahkan aku sendiri sedikit mengcopy dengan hasilnya tadi :p hehehe dia memang punya sifat pemarah, dan aku tidak sadar saat dia minjem laptop aku ternyata buat membuat lanjutan chap 9 :D hohoho apa-apaan dia -,- katanya aku dapat reviewan pedas, dan dia langsung aja ngebacot diupdate an haha maklum yang buat chap 8 juga sebenarnya dia karena aku lagi ngelanjutin fic yang Nike Wicaes dan aku juga hanya membuat A/N nya saja tanpa membaca isi diatasnya, tapi karena chap 2 selesai aku buka lagi akun Wisma ini, dan betapa terkejutnya walau menurut aku sendiri lebay juga tapi dia bisa dapet reviewan banyak :3 jadi sayang kalo aku hapus^^

Dan yah aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak pending lama bukan? Dengan gaya sok nya lagi dia bilang aku mau daftar dan off lama di FFN, Kuso!

Oke balas review dulu :*

~Azizaanr "Iya chap depan setelah ini :)"~

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani "Yosh sudah :D aku tunggu RnR this chap ;) semoga kamu suka :*"~

~Shivatand "Haha ya iyalah aku juga seorang reader setia :D haha ada satu rahasia dan aku jawab melalui chap ya say :D semangat banget buat lemon or lime nya :3 sukaaa yah? *plak* oke ini sudah lanjut semoga suka, aku tunggu RnRnya ;)"~

~Guest "Salam kenal untukmu juga ;D hahaha iyaa aku juga suka sama reviewer sepertimu :D lupe yuuu ful :p"~

~NikeLagi "Biasa aja gausah nyengor :') haha lah kamu gimana? Wkwkwk coba buat fic yang panjang 10+! :D .. hey u baru 11 tahun yah! Gimana kamu ini-,- aku aja 14 tahun tau yang 'gitu-gitu' :3 iyaa ini sudah dinext makasih semangatnya :* btw Caesar-senpai kenapa off akhir-akhir ini yah? :')"~

~Haruka Smile "Hai salam kenal too :D iyaaa, wahhh capek ngga habis maratonnya? :D wkwkw aku tersanjung sama review darimu ;D dan makasih sudah suke, iya aku suka update kilat ko :3 Cuma tadi sepupuku yang update gaje, jadi langsung aku delete-,-"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Apaaa? :D ckckck Hu uh-,- *plak* itu bukan aku yang buat :3 aku hanya buat A/N nya saja di chap 8 :D dan aku sudah jelaskan diatas jika aku terima flame gabakal marah dan sebagainya ;D hahaha iyaa sengaja :3 kan konflik aslinya yang aku setting itu 3 cowok yang ngerebutin Sakura :D *oke keceplosan-,-* ... Sudah, sudah, sudah *3*"~

~Dianarndraha "Haha jangan dong Sakura kan gadis kuat ;) ini sudah lanjut :*"~

~Toru Perri "Hahaha iniiiiii gimana? :3 aku sedikit curi alur buatan sepupuku ;D dan ini sudah lanjut :) aku tunggu RnR nya this chap ;)"~

~Anisasripragita41 "Sudaaaaah :D"~

~Kagome "Hahaha gomen, itu sepupu saya yang buat ;D"~

~YOktf "Haha pokoknya pas konflik sudah hampir selesai dan fic pun hampir tamat, nah baru adegan yang aku rancang akan aku keluarkan :D"~

~Cherry853 "Makasih semangatmu kau reader kesukaaannnku :D hahaha iyaa aku kabulin kemauanmu :3 , makasih sudah menunggu fic ini :*"~

~Rahillah . r5 "makasih banyak :D hahaha walau ninggalin jejak tapi sangat berarti ko :3"~

~Cherryma ":3 makasih _senpai_ , _senpai_? Ketebak aku siapa? :D"~

~Adrianidinda "Ho ho ho jangan nanti gigimu sakit bergemelutuk terus :D dan ini sudah lanjut :D"~

~Nathalie . Ichino "Hahaha aku jawab aja disetiap chap dengan reviewmu :D ini sudah next asap :3 makasih RnR nya dan aku tunggu RnR this chap ;)"~

~GaemSJ "Yaelah varokah kamu kemana aja? :3 wkwkwk aku selalu ingat kata varokah darimu :D ini sudaaah lanjut ;D"~

~Rya-chand "Sudaaah senpai :*"~

~Ai "Sudah aku ikuti saranmu _senpai_ *hormat pake tangan kiri :3* makasih RnR nya :)"~

~Nazubocchan "Wkwkw aku ingat bernard kalo hibernasi *ampun* haha Karin aku bosan kalo pake dia, begitu juga dengan Shion -,- hehehe ini sudah lanjut makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Yanmaruchan "Hahaha makasih say :D wkwkwk iyaaa nanti aku buat sesuatu deh di chap ini yang bisa buat Sasuke cemburu :D *kecup sayang balik* ;* ini sudah lanjut :)"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Sudaah nanti di chap depan _senpai_ :*"~

~Ayuniejung "Duh chap 9 kamu sudah terlanjur review yah? :3 wkwkw but gapapalah aku kebenaran juga mau lanjut :D makasih RnR nya ;)"~

~Luca Marvell "Gomen ga kebales kemarin sama NethyTomatoCherry haha aku nya cepet-cepet sih ;D hahaha makasih ;) semoga suka this chap nya ;D"~

~Imahkakoeni "Hahaha engga orang ketiga nya someone berambut merah juga :D makasih semangatnya, aku tunggu RnR this chap :*"~

~Gapunya akun "Wkwkw kamu udah baca balasan sepupu aku? Aduh gomen dia marah-marah gajelas tadi katanya sih lagi datang bulan -,- hehehe iyaaa gapapa santai aja ini emang inspirasi dari sana ko :D *bercanda* makasih RnR nya, aku buat ga kaya sinetron disini :*"~

~Hezlin Cherry "Kyyyaaaa senpai ngasih aku review senengnya :* *bilng-bilng keudara* makasih semangatnya senpai, aku juga suka nunggu dengan fic senpai ko :D"~

~Ulandari "Aku kabulin kemauanmu dichap depan :*"~

~Byun429 "Haha kaga apa-apa deh :D haha Sakura aja kaga nangis mbo :3"~

~Hermanhs9d "Kamu cewe apa cowo? Namanya itu loh :D *kaya paman aku* *plak* *abaikan* makasih review maraton nya, eh maksudku monoton :D *sengaja-,-*"~

~Viona "Kaga apa-apa telat juga, santai aja :* makasih banyak RnR nya yah ditunggu RnR this chap :*"~

Dan spesial thanks to all reader wait this fic :* :)

Undur diri Wisma Ryuzaki, 24-Mei-2015

24 Mei tanggal favoriteku :D


	10. Page 10

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Sakura's Vengeance Part 2"_

 **Page 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-** _ **san**_ **, Douzo** _ **ne**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **SASORI Point Of View**

Aku terkikik ketika melihat gadis yang pernah aku tabrak itu kini tengah terbengong dengan ucapanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak serius mengatakan hal itu, aku hanya sekedar usil karena aku malas jika ia harus menceramahiku. Jadi aku katakan hal itu untuk membungkam mulut cerewetnya, dan yah usahaku memang berhasil tadi.

Tapi tunggu, aku takut dengan karma! Aku sangat takut dengan sesuatu yang akan menimpaku balik! Aku takut jika aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya! Pada kakak kelas genitku seorang murid baru pindahan dari kota Suna, setidaknya banyak gadis sepantaranku yang membicarakannya karena ia dekat dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Pangeran sekolah yang akan aku teruskan jabatannya, _well_ faktor tadi aku akui bukan karena kesengajaan saja tapi karena aku juga tiba-tiba _refleks_ mengatakan hal itu. Ya Tuhan, belum pernah ada gadis yang aku ucapkan kata-kata itu sebelumnya walaupun aku sebatas menjahili atau terkena insiden seperti tadi.

Baik, aku tiba-tiba merasakan hal konyol lagi. Sejak aku menabrak tubuhnya secara tidak sengaja, aku menjadi ketagihan untuk menjahilinya dengan secara sengaja menabrak tubuhnya. Aku tau tadi ia sedang marah karena terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Sasori!" oh baiklah, sekarang aku harus mengenyahkan pikiran konyol ini! Teman-temanku sudah berkumpul kembali dan aku harus menjaga sikap agar kekonyolan ini bisa aku toleransi dengan baik.

 **End SASORI Point Of View**

.

.

.

~!~

.

.

.

Baik, Sakura sudah dijauhi Sasuke semenjak 1 Minggu belakangan ini. Awalnya Sakura mencoba bertahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang terus menjauh. Tapi sungguh semakin hari rasa sebal semakin hinggap didalam diri Sakura, walau ada perasaan senang bersamaan karena Sasuke tampak menjauh juga dari Tayuya tapi tetap saja pemuda Uchiha itu menjauhi Sakura.

Menghela nafas bosan, Ino sudah sering melihat Sakura yang belakangan ini terlihat uring-uringan. Sesekali sahabat merah mudanya itu tampak menatap gusar kearah belakang kursinya dan sesekali juga sahabat merah mudanya itu tampak menatap sebal kearah seseorang dibelakangnya.

Sungguh aneh tapi menggelikan dengan seluruh sikap Sakura, Ino kadang hanya terkikik tidak bersuara ketika Sakura menatap Sasuke _intens_ disaat pemuda itu keluar untuk istirahat bersama Ketua OSIS tanpa memedulikan atau sekedar melirik sahabat _pink_ nya itu.

"Ino! Aku harus bagaimana? Kau tau aku semakin merana saat dia seperti itu! Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar membenciku!" gumam Sakura menatap Ino disertai dengusaan beberapa kali.

"Kalau begitu dekati dia saja lagi!" jawab Ino enteng, Ino masih setia mengoleskan beberapa _make up_ ke wajahnya, walau menjawab tapi tidak sedikitpun Ino tolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura.

"Kau yakin aku harus lakukan itu? Kau tau ini menjadi yang pertama untuku! Dasar bodoh, awas kau jika sebatas menjahiliku!" decak Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya yakin, "Sebentar lagi Sasuke datang, halangi jalannya dan ungkapkan apa yang ingin kau ungkapkan atau lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" jelas Ino berapi-api. Acara meriasnya sudah selesai, Ino sekarang tengah menatap Sakura meyakinkan agar sahabatnya itu bisa percaya diri dengan saran yang ia berikan.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Dan benar dugaan Ino, Sasuke datang tidak lama setelah gadis pirang itu menjelaskan. Sakura segera menyiapkan dirinya atas saran Ino 'Ungkapkan apa yang ingin aku ungkapkan! Dan lakukan apa ingin aku lakukan!' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

.

"Awaskan kakimu!" perintah Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam yang kini sedang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang andalannya. Sasuke mendengus, seisi kelas 11 Ipa-1 memusatkan perhatian mereka kearah Sasuke yang kini terlihat sedang mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya ketika menghadapi Sakura.

Namun tampaknya Sakura santai-santai saja walau ia yakin keadaan sedang berbahaya bagi dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya dengan hal yang sudah ia perkirakan. Sasuke adalah seseorang yang egois, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Mereka berdua bagaikan api yang dipasangkan dengan minyak. Dimana Sasuke marah, akan di pancing oleh Sakura.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke melemparkan tas punggung mahalnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas 11 Ipa-1.

"Hey kau Ketua OSIS! Namamu Na-Nauto, lebih baik Sasuke turunkan saja dari jabatannya! Ia tidak pantas disebut seksi **keamanan**!" jelas Sakura.

"Naruto!" ralat Naruto sejenak, pemuda kuning itu sering tidak terima ketika ada seseorang yang mengucapkan namanya salah atau keliru.

"Apapun itu namamu, tapi yang jelas aku akan protes jika ia menjadi seksi keamanan!" jelas Sakura santai, Sakura tau jika amarah Sasuke sudah sampai diubun-ubun.

Sasuke lantas berbalik dan kembali maju kearah Sakura yang kini sedang duduk dengan sikap manis diatas meja Sasuke dengan tatapan satar untuk membalas pandangan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Urusi hidupmu sendiri!" desisi Sasuke tepat ditelinga Sakura. Sasuke yang sadar kini sedang menjadi tatapan dengan bisikan hangat oleh para siswi kelasnya segera melepaskan jarak dengan Sakura kemudian pergi dari kelas di ikuti dengan Sakura dibelakangnya.

Tayuya menatap Sasuke dan Sakura itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Disatu sisi, Sakura adalah musuh yang tidak bisa ia anggap remeh bahkan sekarangpun juga begitu. Tapi disatu sisi lain kesempatan Tayuya untuk dekat dengan Sasuke memerlukan jangka waktu lagi ketika pemuda itu sedang marah dengan kekonyolannya beberapa waktu silam.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Kau benar-benar marah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Sakura kemudian berlari memeluk tubuh Sasuke agar menghentikan gerakan jalan pemuda tersebut. Dengan waktu satu Minggu kaki kanan Sakura yang terkilir dan membiru sudah pulih total dengan sendirinya, sehingga untuk saat ini memudahkan ia untuk berjalan bahkan berlari.

Sasuke menghentakan kasar kedua lengan Sakura. Menatap nyalang pada gadis berambut merah muda yang sekarang sengaja ia jebak diatap sekolah, karena terus mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati!" jelas Sasuke, sungguh kesabarannya habis jika terus seperti ini! Sasuke benar-benar sebal dengan gadis bernama Sakura Haruno ini, jika saja tidak ada insiden Sakura menyebarkan foto berciumannya bersama Tayuya mungkin saja saat ini Sasuke yang merasa bingung dan bersalah tidak berujung.

"Aku hanya sedikit balas dendam pada Tayuya! Kau tau bahkan ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak dekat denganmu! Aku sudah memperingatinya untuk jauh darimu, tapi kemarin ia menciumu! Jadi aku mencoba menyadarkannya!" jelas Sakura membela diri.

Sasuke berdecak, "Kau melibatkan aku dengan masalahmu! Lagi pula apa urusanmu sampai kau menyuruh Tayuya menjauhiku Hn?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Karena aku mencintaimu! Setidaknya itulah perasaan yang aku tebak disaat aku pertama pindah kesini! Tapi baiklah sepertinya kau memang membenci cara balas dendamku yang sudah-sudah. Jadi maafkan aku dan kita kembali berteman? Okay?" tanya Sakura mengulurkan lengannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak kemudian mendekat kearah Sakura. "Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu! Kau bukan manusia, tapi kau jelmaan dari kesialan!" desis Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang membulat sempurna, masa lalunya berputar secara cepat dan terungkit kembali sakit bathin yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam.

PLAK

"Sialan! Aku sudah mencoba memberimu kesempatan dengan aku sendiri yang meminta maaf! Kau! Kau –aku benar-benar membencimu!" teriak Sakura pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sasuke dengan air mata yang deras keluar.

Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit karena denyutan jantungnya sendiri. Rasa-rasanya Sakura kini sedang melayang disebuah dimensi yang hitam dan buntu. Tidak ada jalan keluar, karena itu adalah gambaran dari isi hatinya bertahun-tahun yang sudah lama terlewati.

Sakura diam dan berhenti ditaman belakang sekolah, setidaknya taman ini adalah tempat pelarian yang diketahui Sakura selain atap sekolah.

Sakura menangis sesenggukan dengan memegang dadanya erat-erat. Cukup sudah! Sasuke Uchiha membuatnya terasa terbanting kemasa lampau! Masa dimana ia sendiri sangat membencinya, walau kata singkat yang diucapkan Sasuke itu mungkin tidak serius tapi itu sangat berarti bagi Sakura dan Sakura sangat tidak suka ada seseorang yang memanggilnya hal menyakitkan seperti tadi.

Broken home, masalah keluarga yang dihadapi Sakura sangat sulit. Ketika perjuangannya mendapat ejekan dari teman-temannya dan perjuangannya melawan rasa sakit ketika melihat kedua orang tua yang seharusnya harmonis dihadapan anak mereka, tapi ini kebalikannya.

.

"Kau jelek saat menangis _senpai_!" seseorang menyeruak ditelinga Sakura, mencoba berhenti menangis tapi ini rasanya sangat sulit sekali dilakukan Sakura. Hatinya terlalu sakit membuat ia hanya ingin menangis saja sebagai jalan keluarnya.

Orang itu membawa Sakura dalam dadanya, dan mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. " _Senpai_ benar-benar terlihat jelek!" ujarnya lagi membuat mata sembab Sakura menengadah menatapnya.

"Kau! Sasori!" desis Sakura dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh adik kelasnya. Namun Sasori tidak semudah itu melepaskan gadis yang ia jahili sebelumnya.

"Aku melihat _senpai_ menangis sendirian, aku kasian jadi aku dekati saja _senpai_!" jelas Sasori membuat Sakura terhenyak, perasaan sebal ingin memukulinya tiba-tiba terhempas begitu saja.

Sakura menatap Sasori kemudian memeluknya, "Kau adiku yang terbaik yang aku kenal!" isak Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasori menyeringai kecil ketika mendapati ada sepasang _onyx_ yang menatapnya sebelum ini kemudian pergi lagi disertai dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Aku akan menjaga _senpai_ ," ujar Sasori lagi.

 **TBC**

 **1476 word**

 **A/N**

Wkwkwk bagi yang mau adegan SasoSaku disini ada dikit, dan kedepannya juga masih ini aku rasa. Tapi tenang saja bagi para SasuSaku _lovers_ aku sesuai _pair_ fiction yang aku buat, itu artinya jika SasuSaku kesana juga akan tetap SasuSaku ;)

Balas Review

~Ayuniejung "Makasih sudah menjadi RnR pertama chap 9^^"~

~Imahkakoeni "Haha emang aku nulis Nagato yah ;3 wkwkwk makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Uchiha Viona "Kamu yang Viona non log-in itu bukan? :3 namanya ko sama :D"~

~Kagome "Hehe makasih emang ini niatnya ko, walau ini juga karena chap 8nya^^"~

~Inoueyuuki89 "Hahaha kapan-kapan wkwkwk ... aku jawab lewat chap^^"~

~Mantika Mochi "Hihi iyaaa kaya aku yah _senpai_ :3 *ingin* :D"~

~Guest "Iyaa aku ga anggap dia flame ko tapi aku anggap itu sekedar opini^^ ILY!"~

~Ichachan21 "Kyaaa makasih :) haha ga apa-apa aku seneng ko^^ :* ILY"~

~Ai "Haha atas saranmu :3 iyaaa aku pertahani _senpai_ :D ini update kilat _senpai_ ^^"~

~Dianarndraha "Haha aku kan nyenengin kamu :* haha aku sudah lanjut^^"~

~Tafis "Gomen aku kabulin kemauan mu bukan di fic ini say :* RnR nya ditunggu^^"~

~Ravensky Y-chan "Ow ow ow makasih _senpai_ :*"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Suuuudaaaahhh _senpai_ ;D"~

~Cherry853 "Haha Hu uh Sasori ya ampun :D hehehe makasih semangatnya^^ ILY"~

~Suket Alang Alang "Haha aku juga sama, mereka ga always ko :*"~

~NikeLagi "Wkwk kita adu jotos aja yu :3 tapi di PM aja soalnya review penuh -,-"~

~NethyTomatoCherry "Ya ampun gomen yah ;D aku yang lupa :) RnR nya ditunggu"~

~Nathalie . Ichino "Haha jangan gitu dong papa aku *ngarep* :D ini sudah :*"

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani "Haha iyaa aku ngerti ko :* ILY so much :D RnR nya lagi :3"~

~Caesarpuspita "You Gone _senpai_ -,- btw gimana akun kita? Senpai aja yang urus^^"~

~Shivatand "Ishh :D wkwkwk aku tunggu RnR this chap :D I Love You So Much :*"~

~Rya-chand "Haha engga ah ;D wkwkw aku gabisa jelasin sekarang senpai ^-^"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Haha nanti Gaara perannya sama aku :3 *dikejar Matsuri* .. iyaaa"~

~YOktf "Hohoho iyaa tapi nanti :D wkwkwk ini sudah lanjut..."~

~Toru Perri "Kamu berapa tahun? :3 haha ini sudah lanjut ;)"~

~Luca Marvell "Gimana yah :p , Gaara? Ada aku jelasin dibeberapa review before^^"~

~Ulandari "Haha ini sedikit-sedikit yah _senpai_ ^^ hihi update asap okay siap 45 :D"~

~GaemSJ "Wkwkw ingetlah :v wkwk Jurang? What the *** :D makasih RnR nya :3"~

~Sarah "Hihi sabar ;).. nanti kayanya :*.. makasih semangatnya ini sudah lanjut :)"~

~Hermanhs9d "Saat ini? :3 .. wkwkw makasih reviewnya :* ILY review monotonmu"~

~Cherryma "Sudaaah senpai ^^ senpai **W** bukan **N** :D senpai itu yah :p"~

Dan spesial thanks to all reader wait this fic, I very happy and I fell the spirit of make the story^^ thanks all, I fell no enemy reader for me :*

See u next chap ... Wisma Ryuzaki (Tsukiyama) *aku punya seseorang yang baru ^^*

25-05-2015

Hari dan tanggal bersejarah :')


	11. Page 11

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _My Task"_

 **Page 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-** _ **san**_ **, Douzo** _ **ne**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Latihan basket semakin diperketat ketika selang 3 hari lagi tampil melawan Suna. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Neji dikerahkan oleh Kakashi untuk selalu rutin latihan memanfaatkan waktu pengunduran tanding karena pihak Suna masih belum siap dengan segala persiapannya.

Itu sungguh merugikan bagi tim Konoha Senior High School, tapi tidak dengan Sasuke seorang. Sasuke sungguh harus benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan yang dibonuskan padanya secara tidak langsung.

.

.

.

" _Senpai_!" panggil Sasori ketika ia menemui Sakura yang sedang berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. Mendengar suara Sasori sontak saja Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Hm," gumam Sakura sekedar memberikan respon. Sasori sedikit meneguk ludahnya paksa ketika melihat kancing atas Sakura yang terbuka secara jelas karena dari dekat, dan entah kenapa saat kemarin Sasori tidak melihat baju kakak kelasnya yang seperti ini atau karena ia memang belum menyadarinya.

" _Senpai_ matamu masih membengkak! Seharusnya kau terus membasuh wajahmu agar tidak seperti ini!" nasehat Sasori. Sakura jengkel, selama ini belum pernah ada adik kelas seberani Sasori padanya. Tapi tahan, Sakura masih cukup bisa mengingat perhatian baik yang diberikan Sasori kemarin.

"Aku tidak suka membasuh wajahku terlalu sering!" jawab Sakura santai dan terkesan acuh. Sasori menghela nafasnya menyabarkan dirinya sendiri.

Sebelumnya Sasori tidak pernah berbicara sedekat dan seakrab ini bersama dengan gadis, terlebih kakak kelasnya. Tapi entah bagaimana, Sasori bisa menjadi dekat bersama Sakura sejak insiden kemarin.

" _Senpai_ rambutmu kenapa terlihat sangat kusut?" tanya Sasori mengelus dengan berani pada rambut merah muda Sakura. Sakura sontak saja menepis telapak tangan adik kelasnya itu dari rambut kebanggaannya.

"Beraninya kau!" desis Sakura menghela nafasnya, "Ini adalah mahkotaku! Jika kau sentuh lagi secara sengaja seperti tadi, aku pastikan lenganku akan terasa berdenyut sakit!" lanjut Sakura.

"Biasa saja _senpai_! Tidak usah mengancamku seperti itu!" sungut Sasori dengan raut sebalnya. Namun wajahnya yang terlihat seperti bayi menambah kesan menggoda diwajah tampannya.

"Heh, kau itu senang sekali ada disampingku Hm? Kau pasti gila! Seharusnya kau sekolah di sekolah luar biasa! Karena, aku khawatir dengan otakmu yang sok kenal dan sok dekat itu pada seluruh orang secara tiba-tiba!" sindir Sakura tanpa memedulikan hati Sasori yang sedikit berdenyut.

Sasori menaikan alisnya satu, melihat Sasuke Uchiha membuat Sasori tidak minat untuk membalas sindiran Sakura yang pedas. Dengan sengaja ia melingkarkan lengannya di samping bahu Sakura kemudian menyeret tubuh kakak kelasnya itu mendekat kearahnya.

Sakura mendelik tajam dengan tindakan Sasori, "Anggap ini kasih sayangku seorang adik!" jelas Sasori menjelaskan sebelum bogeman mentah ia terima dari Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan beriringan tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan tangan adik kelasnya. Sungguh, walau Sasori melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat hati gadis bergetar karena gugup tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Memang, awalnya Sakura juga merasa dadanya berdesir, namun setelah menetapkan Sasori sebagai adik angkat disekolahnya barulah perasaan itu perlahan memudar seiring berganti dengan perasaan sayang.

.

'Sialan! Kenapa badanku jadi panas?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati, ingin sekali Sasuke cepat berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang digandeng oleh Sasori, adik kelasnya yang akan menggantikan jabatan Sasuke sebagai pangeran sekolah. Tapi jika Sasuke lakukan hal seperti itu bisa menimbulkan curiga dibenak Sakura, walau itu hanya tebakan Sasuke dalam hati.

Jujur saja Sasuke yang tadinya tidak terlalu peduli pada sosok adik kelas berambut merah tersebut tapi entah apa yang membuat Sasuke kini berbalik membencinya. Pikirannya semakin terasa konslet seiring bertambahnya hari, bahkan tadi malam Ibunya mengatakan jika Sasuke mulai sering mengigaukan nama Sakura disela-sela tidur nyenyaknya.

Tapi baiklah, ada satu yang harus menjadi pikiran utamanya sekarang. Pertandingan basket yang sebentar lagi akan diselenggarakan pihak sekolah, dan Sasuke benar-benar harus memfokuskan seluruh pikirannya pada permainan tersebut.

Permainan? Tentu saja karena bagi Sasuke basket adalah hiburan hidupnya. Bahkan dibelakang rumahnya saja Sasuke meminta pada kedua orang tuanya agar membuatkan lapang basket. Dan Sasuke sudah menganggap basket sebagai salah satu kebutuhan hidup biologisnya.

.

Sakura benar-benar berjalan dan diantar sampai didepan kelasnya oleh Sasori, adik kelasnya yang baru dikenal Sakura karena insiden tabrakan itu selalu membuat Sakura terenyuh untuk tidak memukul atau menjahilinya. Sakura memang benar-benar menganggap Sasori sebagai teman hidupnya karena berawal sejak ia sedih ditaman kemarin.

Beberapa siswi teman baru nya berteriak histeris ketika melihat siapa yang mengantar Sakura, gadis bengal namun memiliki seribu cara unik dalam otaknya. Sakura sendiri terkekeh kemudian mengacak rambut Sasori dan menyuruhnya pergi tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih atau kata-kata lainnya.

Perlahan setelah Sasori pergi, Sakura berjalan kearah sahabat _cream_ nya yang memandang horror kearah Sakura. Tapi tampaknya Sakura sudah menduga hal ini dan terkesan cuek saja ketika ia duduk dan diberi pertanyaan seperti 'kenapa bisa Sasori mengantarmu' dari sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tau, kami bertemu di gerbang dan dia tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin tau siapa saja teman baruku," jawab Sakura menjelaskan secara singkat.

Ino belum puas, jelas gadis tunggal Yamanaka ini masih belum puas dengan penjelasan pendek sahabat merah mudanya. Tapi jika ditanyai lebih lanjut bisa-bisa Sakura akan mengamuk dan menghadiahi sebuah jitakan keras dikepala Ino.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tawarannya karena selain ia memaksa ia juga yang menenangkan aku dari Sasuke!" jelas Sakura menatap Ino malas, tidak menyadari jika Sasuke sedang berjalan tepat disampingnya dan jelas mendengar perkataan Sakura tentang dirinya sendiri.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, jawaban ini yang Ino tunggu kelanjutannya. Dan Sakura sepertinya benar-benar paham dengan isi pikiran Ino walau disalurkan dengan tatapan saja.

"Sakura tapi kau aneh sekali! Dimana-mana lelaki lah yang mengacak rambut gadisnya sebelum ia pergi, bukan sebaliknya!" jelas Ino mendengus geli. Sakura menatap Ino nyalang, apa-apaan dengan kata 'gadisnya' yang diucapkan Ino? Sakura sungguh tidak akan mengklaim Sasori sebagai kekasihnya dan tidak akan lebih dari adik angkatnya.

Namun Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada Ino, sehingga Sakura tidak diberi kesempatan mengelak atau membalas karena bel masuk sekolah sudah dibuyikan.

.

'Dia memang benar-benar marah,' ujar Sasuke dalam hati, sakit sekali rasanya ketika seseorang yang tiba-tiba terus terpikir di hidupnya harus mengatakan jika secara tidak langsung ia membencinya.

Naruto terlihat semakin hari, semakin harmonis hubungannya bersama dengan Hinata. Dan sepertinya Sasuke harus belajar banyak dari Naruto tentang bagaimana menghadapi seorang gadis apalagi se _ekstream_ Sakura.

Menghadapi Sakura? Memangnya apa sekarang yang ada diotak Sasuke? Menyebalkan! Pikir Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sakura dimatanya terlihat sangat sakit hati ketika mendengar ucapannya kemarin.

Sasuke memang tau jika itu bisa menyakiti hati Sakura, tapi Sasuke tidak tau jika itu bisa sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Padahal Sasuke rasa itu memang setara dengan kebengalan Sakura padanya bukan? Kenapa Sakura memang sangat terlihat benci mendengarnya? Pasti ada sesuatu yang dulu terjadi di hidup Sakura, namun baiklah Sasuke akan mencoba tidak peduli.

.

Kakashi terlambat memasuki kelas 11 Ipa-1 10 menit, membuat siswi yang tadinya beribut sekarang berhamburan menuju kekursinya masing-masing.

"Maafkan _sensei_ , hari ini mobil _sensei_ mogok," jelas Kakashi dengan senyumannya walau tidak terlihat karena ia selalu memakai makser menghindari alergi bibirnya.

Pelajaran berlangsung selama 2 jam, bahkan sebagian siswa ada yang menguap atau tidak memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan wali kelasnya sendiri. Tapi tampaknya Kakashi juga tidak memedulikan siswa yang tidak memerhatikannya karena ia tahu jika anak didiknya ini semuanya memang diatas rata-rata dan tidak ada yang pantas diragukan.

"Baiklah, sekarang _sensei_ akan membagi kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas ini. Berhubung beberapa teman kalian tidak ada yang bisa mengerjakan tugas ini karena harus menjadi perwakilan sekolah untuk lomba, jadi _sensei_ berikan keringanan tugas akan dikumpulkan Minggu depan!" jelas Kakashi membuat seluruh siswa menghela nafas lega.

" _Sensei_! Bagaimana pembagian kelompoknya?" tanya Naruto mengacungkan satu lengan kanannya keudara, tampaknya pertanyaan Naruto tidak konyol untuk saat ini karena pertanyaannya itu memang mewakili pertanyaan dalam benak teman-temannya.

"Pembagian kelompok, bangku depan dengan bangku belakangnya!" jelas Kakashi membuat seluruh siswa kelas bersorak apalagi Naruto karena Hinata tepat ada didepan bangkunya.

Ino juga memekik senang karena temannya adalah Shikamaru, kekasih sahabatnya yang mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata. Tapi terlihat tidak menyenangkan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura, lebih tepatnya Sakura karena gadis itu terus meneguk ludahnya bingung. Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya terlihat datar-datar saja menanggapinya.

"Maaf Saku, kita tidak satu kelompok!" jelas Ino memeluk Sakura, namun kembali dihempaskan tubuh Sakura ketika Ino menyadari dengan berkelompok dengan siapa sahabatnya tersebut.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan, "Tidak apa, dia akan mewakili sekolah. Jadi aku bisa mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri!" jelas Sakura sekalian menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ino menghela nafas, ia juga sama! Shikamaru akan diajak di pertandingan basket melawan Suna 3 hari lagi, dan itu artinya tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya.

.

Kakashi keluar dari kelas, bel istirahat juga sudah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa keluar dari dalam kelas bersama dengan rekan mereka, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang keluar bersama dengan sahabat pirangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kantin sekolah, Sakura terus menghela nafasnya. Bahkan saat beberapa siswi menatapnya sebal Sakura karena baju yang dipakai Sakura terlihat snagat mengekspos tubuhnya Sakura benar-benar tidak memperhatikannya, juga seperti tatapan Tayuya yang melayangkan benci padanya.

" _Senpai_!" panggil Sasori mendekat kearah bangku Sakura, ketika mereka berdua baru saja duduk dan berniat menunggu Tenten dan Temari.

"Hm?" respon Sakura, walau hatinya sedang bosan dan bingung tapi Sakura tetap mencoba membalas panggilan Sasori padanya. Bagaimanapun Sasori tidak akan ia abaikan begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu _senpai_?" tanya Sasori duduk dihadapan Sakura membuat Ino yang ada disampingnya nyaris saja membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena tidak percaya adik kelas yang dikenal dingin seperti Sasuke ini bisa bertanya dengan nada sehalus itu pada sahabat merah mudanya.

"Jangan mulai!" decak Sakura, namun Sasori sendiri tampaknya mendengus geli mendengar tuduhan yang dilayangkan Sakura.

" _Senpai_ pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengantar _senpai_ kerumahmu yah?" tawar Sasori.

"Tidak bisa! Dia harus mengerjakan tugasnya!" tiba-tiba suara _baritone_ , terdengar disamping Sakura. Dan orang yang menyela jawaban Sakura itu kini sedang menatap Sasori datar namun tajam dan menusuk.

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang ada disampingnya. Pangerannya datang sendiri sekarang! Pikir Sakura senang dalam hatinya.

 **TBC**

 **1695 word**

* * *

 **A/N**

Cukup! Word segitu sudah buat tangan saya pegal! Wkwkwk Mantika- _senpai_ jika kau baca fic ini pasti dikau akan tersenyum-senyum sendiri-,- ckckc makasih idenya kebetulan aku lagi bingung buat chap 11 nya :* hahaha sekali lagi spesial thanks to you _senpai_ :)

YO! Sekali lagi aku jelaskan jika alur ini lambat juga karena word nya seuprit-,- jadi mohon maaf jika permintaan dari reader untuk ini dan itu tidak bisa terjawab secepatnya. Bagimanapun fic harus berjalan seperti alir mengalir, dan tidak seperti _lamborghini_ yang mengejar waktu :D

Oke balas review dulu ;*

~Ikalutfi97 "Wkwkw iya yah -,- *ckck kamu mau? Berati harus jadi anime dong? ;D* haha Sasuke yah? Kayanya :3, hihihi makasih RnR nya ini sudah lanjut :*"~

~Azizaanr "Haha kalo dichap depan nangis ga yah _senpai_? :3 hahaha iyaa iyaa iyaa ini sudah update _senpai_ ^^"~

~Anisasripragita41 "Hahaha jahat banget sih kamu sampe suka Sasuke yang cemburu :') *bercanda-,-* wkwkwk ini sudaah update kilat :p"~

~Cherry853 "Pegel-,- hehe makasih dikau setia menunggu fic daku :* juga makasih sudah menyemangati saya dengan RnR mu :D ini sudaaaah lanjut ;)"~

~Uchiha Ouka "Sudaaah lanjut :D ini sudah dipanjangin ko word nya :3 sesuai kemauanmuuu :)"~

~Mantka Mochi "Muaachh _senpai_ ILY :D *I Love You* aku bener-bener harus ngucapin makasih karena idenya :D dan makasih juga sudah RnR _senpai_ ^^"~

~PinkLaLaBlue "Haha kebetulah :D hihihi makasih sudah ditunggu dan ini sudah lanjut :*"~

~Ulan Se Ashlee ":3 nggaaaaa aahhh itu my father :D *wkwkw aku typo nulis Feel kemarin* *apa hubungannya?* *abaikan-,-* hahaha cepet tamat? Wkwk iyalah aku kan nulisnya seuprit, dan kadang banyakan aku balas review dari pada word ff nya ;D hahha sesuai saranmu aku tambah 200 word :D makasih RnR nya ;*"~

~Suket Alang Alang "Kok malah gimana? :D hehehe ini sudaah lanjut ;)"~

~NikeLagi "Kamu kaya yang ga serius banget sih, beda-,- beda jauh sama kita pas pertama kenal :') akunnya aja kayanya jarang kamu cek -_- ... semoga hasil UN nya bagus, dan makasih RnR juga semangatnya :)"~

~Byun429 "Hahahaa maafkan saya *berojigi* wkwkw emangnya kamu labih suka aku **telat update** yah? :3 ... pertanyaanmu akan daku jawab tapi bukan dichap dekat, dan itu sepertinya sudah daku jelaskan sebelumnya :D makasih RnR nya :)"~

~Ichachan21 "Hihihi sudaaah Icha ;) wkwkw pair nya kepalang SasuSaku-,- dan itu juga adalah takdir mereka :D makasih RnR nya ;)"~

~Cherryma ":3 hahaha sudaah _senpai_ ^^ sudah dipanjangin 200 word nih :D makasih RnR nya _senpai_ :*"~

~GaemSJ "Fue? :D Labjutkan? :3 wkwkwk typo lagi dih :p tapi makasih RnR nya, semoga varokah *eh maksudku barokah* :)"~

~Inoueyuuki89 "Hahaha kaga apa-apa :3 yang penting update kilat :D berhubung kejar waktu dan chapter nya sudah dicharter juga :D makasih RnR nya :)"~

~Sasara Keiko "Haha Hu uh :D kayanya rada-rada keliatan nih-,- *orang Sunda yah? Nanti kalau kamu bener orang Sunda chat di reviewnya pake bahasa Sunda saja :)* haha ini sudah ditambah wordnya :D makasih RnRnya :* *haturnuhun bageur :p*"~

~Imahkakoeni "Wkwkwk tapi aku tidak kenal Nagato -,- makasih semangatnya :D dan makasih sudah RnR ;)"~

~Shivatand "Haha makasih :D yang baru? Siapa yah?^^ makasih reveiwnya aku tersanjung :D aku tunggu reviewan dichap ini yah :)"~

~An Style "Iyaaa santai aja ;) Haha kayanya iya :3 *itu karena ada hubungan sama masa lalu :D* ... makasih RnR nya dan ini sudah di next ;)"~

~Rya-chand "Ckckck ini istrinya Gaara ngomel terus :D *what the ***?-,-* :D hahaha iyaa makasih RnR _senpai_ :)"~

~Ayu-chan "Hahaaa ini sudaah makasih sudah RnR^^"~

~YOktf "Hahaha kayanya emang dua-duanga :v :3 hihihi ini sudah lanjut makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Miracahya.1 "Haha iya aku memang jagonya _**miss typo**_ :D haha ada aku pikir untuk jaga-jaga buat chapter yang nanti tamat, tapi ga ada salahnya kan jika dari sekarang ditoleran dulu^^ makasih saranya, aku terima dengan senang hati seriusan :) juga makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Dianarndraha "Maaf kalo typo nulis namamuuu :D susah-,- haha ini sudah lanjut ;) makasih RnR nya aku tunggu RnR this chap :*"~

~Toru Perri "Haha iyaaa yah ;) haha iyaaa aku 14 taun :) gimana kamu emangnya lahir bulan kapan dan tahun berapa? :3 maaf dipermasalahin sekedar kenalan aja ;D makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Ayuniejung "Haha emang kayanya laki-laki itu sedikit yang suka peka :') *flashback* makasih RnR nya dan ini sudah lanjut ;)"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Sudaaah _senpai_ ^^"~

~NethyTomatoCherry "Hihihi makasihh iyaa ini demi kelancaran fic nya yah ;) hehehe ini sudaah lanjut ;) makasih RnR semangatnya :*"~

~Tafis "Yeayy iyaa ;D haha yang baru? :3 haha iyaaa :p... makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Haruka Smile "Haha aku kan faster :D maraton lagi? Wkwkwk makasih :3 makasih pujiannya Haruka- _san_ ^^ ... iyaa saya masih 14 tahun :) haha kamu panggil aku Widya atau Wisma saja :* hehe salam kenal ;) makasih RnRnya *-*"~

~Sarah "Sudaaah Sarah :)"~

~Uchiha Viona "Haha bukan yah? ;D haha nanti aku flashback in tapi bukan sekarang yah :*"~

~Caesarpuspita "Hohoho iyaa _senpai_ nyantai aja #peyuk balik _senpai_ ... ini sudah lanjut _senpai_ makasih RnR yang hilangnya :') dan aku tunggu RnR this chap ^^"~

~Rury "Faster^^ :D *motto baruku* *abaikan* haha makasih niatnya aku seneng banget liatnya :* :D haha chap tamatnya mungkin paling dikit ... aku belum bisa dan berani jawab :) makasih RnR nya :*"~

Dan seperti biasa spesial thanks to all reader dan sepupuku Lisa :*

Wisma Ryuzaki (Tsukiyama) 26-Mei-2015


	12. Page 12

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _I can't think to myself"_

 **Page 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-** _ **san**_ **, Douzo** _ **ne**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, benarkah jika pemuda itu masih berwatak dingin, tidak peka atau tidak berperasaan, dan tidak pernah berbicara panjang? Sebenarnya hal itu masih sangat berlaku dan sangat mutlak menempel didalam dirinya, hanya sebatas tersenyum pada keluarganya, berbicara panjang untuk menimpali kakaknya, dan tertawa jika bersama sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan lebih pada orang luar yang baru ia kenal, apalagi orang itu sudah mulai merepotkan baginya. Dulu, pernah dikelasnya kedatangan Lee sebagai murid baru dan membuat Sasuke harus sesekali mengamankannya karena kelakuannya yang diluar batas lelaki, tapi itu sebatas Sasuke tanggapi dengan kalimat singkat yang menusuk sehingga membuat Lee tidak berulah lagi. Gayanya yang terinspirasi seperti salah satu guru Konoha Senior High School, Gay, sering kali membuat siswi berlarian karena risih melihatnya.

Tapi Lee bukan perempuan?! Baiklah, pernah juga beberapa waktu lalu sekolahnya kedatangan murid baru Shion Terumi. Gadis yang menyukai Naruto setengah mati itu selalu mengejar, menguntit, bahkan mencari dimana keberadaan sahabatnya, Naruto setiap saat. Bahkan ketika sahabat kuning Sasuke itu telah tiba dirumahnya, Naruto mengakui jika Shion tepat dibelakangnya disertai senyuman tanpa dosa. Dan Sasuke sebatas mengamankan Shion dengan prakata saja tidak ada tindakan serius.

Tapi Shion tidak menyukai Sasuke?! Okay! Masih ada satu contoh orang yang merepotkan seksi keamanan, Sasuke Uchiha, Karin Uzumaki. Satu marga dengan Naruto tapi mereka mengaku sebagai sepupu jauh. Gadis berambut merah menyala itu sering membuat keributan degan caranya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke seperti halnya dengan Sakura, tapi Sasuke dengan kejamnya memberikan makian tanpa pikir panjang membuat Karin langsung dipindahkan ke Suna karena sakit hati yang dideritanya. Tapi sedikitpun perihal Karin itu tidak membuat Naruto memarahi atau menjauhi sahabatnya.

Lalu bagimana dengan Sakura Haruno? Kenapa sulit sekali rasanya Sasuke menyamakan gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan Karin, atau beberapa teman yang pernah merepotkannya? Bukan karena perusahaan Haruno yang berkuasa di Konoha! Karena perusahaan milik keluarganya juga lebih terkenal di Konoha, tapi satu yang menjadi alasan Sasuke! Ketika ia mencoba membentak Sakura kemarin saja karena kejadian mempermalukan harga dirinya itu Sasuke berbalik merasa bersalah dengan makian yang ia berikan pada gadis _pink_ tersebut.

Aneh? Memang, dan Naruto pernah mengatakan jika hati es balok Sasuke sudah mulai mencair, dan sikap Sasuke sudah melenceng dari seorang Uchiha sejak perihal kedatangan Sakura, bahkan disaat bersibobrok dengan gadis itu karena insiden jatuh untuk pertama kalinya.

Jatuh? Baiklah, sejak pertama Naruto memberitahu perihal Sakura. Sesaat Naruto pergi, Sasuke ditabrak oleh seorang gadis, dan gadis itu diluar dugaan Sasuke adalah Sakura Haruno. Dan saat bertemu kembali dikelasnya, sungguh erotis seluruh sikapnya membuat seluruh siswa kelas sering-sering menghela nafas mereka. Termasuk bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

.

~!~

.

.

.

Sakura memandang Sasuke datar, sebelumnya memang hatinya sempat terlonjak senang dan ditumbuhi bunga-bunga. Tapi tidak kali ini! Sakura ingat makian fatal yang diterima dari Sasuke untuknya.

"Hey Sasuke- _senpai_ , aku tidak memberi tawaran padamu!" desis Sasori sebal, sungguh hatinya yang dingin ketika dihadapkan dengan orang dingin membuat atmosfer disekeliling Sakura semakin menipis dan panas.

"Aku akan datang kerumahmu Sasuke- _kun_ , Sasori aku tunggu kau sepulang sekolah!" ujar Sakura santai pada kedua lelaki yang kini sedang menunggu jawabannya. Sakura Haruno gadis dengan seribu cara diotaknya tidak akan mudah mengambil langkah walau dalam keadaan terdesak, otaknya yang encer itu selalu berusaha keras untuk mempertimbangkan setiap langkah yang ia pilih. Dan ini adalah langkah yang dipilihnya, jadi jangan ragukan dengan pilihan Sakura kali ini.

Sasuke masih menatap Sasori datar, dan lebih datar lagi saat mendapat respon tidak sesuai kemauannya dari Sakura. Baiklah, sabar! Itulah satu kata kunci yang tabu bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku tunggu sepulang sekolah kau harus ada dirumahku!" jelas Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan bangku yang sedang Sakura tempati bersama Ino dan Sasori.

"Yo! _Senpai_ , aku ingin bergabung dengan teman-temanku! Aku akan kembali lagi padamu nanti!" jelas Sasori. Sakura tidak tahan untuk menahan dengusannya melihat tingkah Sasori yang seperti ini.

Menghela nafas sejenak, "Hn, kalau kau telat supirku tidak akan kalah cepat denganmu!" ancam Sakura dengan seringaian tipis andalannya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi dan masih mendengar ancaman Sakura, Sasori kembali membalikan tubuhnya.

"Siap!" jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis, baru kali ini sikap Sasori melenceng dari kata dingin dan tidak suka dengan gadis. Dan baru kali ini juga Sakura menganggap seseorang memang pantas untuk dianggap teman dalam silsilah hidupnya.

.

"Sa-Sakura, ka-kau?! Hebat! Aku benar-benar salut padamu, kau bisa menaklukan dua pangeran sekolah secara lansung! Oh Tuhan aku sebagai penonton disini tidak percaya, bahkan kau belum satu bulan penuh disekolah ini tapi kau sudah banyak memikat hati para siswa!" decak Ino kagum, memang kekaguman pada sahabat tidak lebih dan tidak mendasar pada kesirikan.

Sakura mengendikan bahunya, "Jika saja Sasori tidak datang sewaktu aku menangis, pasti aku akan memberi bogeman atau jebakan setiap kali ia mencoba dekat denganku!" dengus Sakura geli. Itu bukan omong kosong belaka, tapi keseriusan dari hati kecil Sakura yang memang diputari dengan kejahilan dan rencana licik dalam otaknya.

Ino menganggukan kepalanya paham, "Tapi bagiamana denganku? Apa aku harus memaksa Shikamaru juga untuk mengerjakan tugas Kakashi- _sensei_? Tapi ia pasti selalu punya alasan untuk tidur seharian dirumahnya! Menyebalkan!" decak Ino dan ia memang tidak berharap Sakura akan meresponnya.

"Kau datang saja kerumahnya dengan Temari, dia pasti mau melakukan apapun jika ada kekasih galak disampingnya!" saran Sakura disertai dengan seringaian lebar.

"Kau benar!"

Dan mereka berdua tertawa dengan topik lain setelah Temari, dan Tenten datang duduk dibangku kantin langganan mereka.

.

"Bagimana Teme? Apa berhasil?" tanya Naruto yang masih setia dengan mangkuk ramen yang ketiga dihadapannya.

Sasuke mendengus melihat sahabat Naruto yang tampak asik dengan ramennya dan seakan menghiraukan kekasihnya. Namun sesaat kemudian Sasuke menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau pasti mengatakan hal itu seolah-olah kau marah!" desis Naruto yang mulai menyuapkan sumpit berisi ramen kedalam mulutnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendengus, ia sungguh bingung untuk memaksa Sakura agar tidak jadi pulang bersama dengan adik kelas berambut merah itu. Tapi bagaimanapun walau sikap Sasuke berubah setidaknya hanya Naruto saja yang menyadari hal ini.

"Sasuke- _teme_! Kau pernah berjanji padaku jika seumur hidupmu kau tidak akan mencintai seorang gadis secara berlebihan! Tapi sekarang? Rupanya Tuhan memberimu karma yang setimpal," decak Naruto.

Sasuke diam, ia memang pernah mengatakan hal itu bertepatan saat hari _valentine_ atau hari kasih sayang. Tepat disaat dirinya mendapat coklat yang nyaris memenuhi isi lokernya saat itu.

"Lebih baik sepertiku, memang aku santai dan tidak mementingkan gadis yang suka sama hal nya denganmu. Tapi aku setidaknya tidak berjanji untuk tidak jatuh cinta!" jelas Naruto ketika ramen sudah ia telan bulat-bulat ditenggorokannya.

Sasuke diam saja, ia bahkan tidak berniat untuk meminum jus tomatnya yang sudah dibelikan Naruto. Melihat Hinata saja Sasuke sekarang menjadi enggan ketika ingat lagi dengan sosok gadis bengal yang sudah mengganggu hidupnya.

"Sakura - _chan_ memang mempunyai sikap yang berbeda dengan siswi lainnya, berbeda juga dengan sikap _genk_ nya! Dia itu terkesan unik, bahkan OSIS Suna Sabaku no Gaara mengatakan hal itu padaku! Jika kita membencinya terlalu besar disaat pertama bertemu maka kita juga akan berbalik mencintanya! Dan yang kutahu, cinta dan benci hanya berbeda tipis. Benar begitu Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto pada kekasihnya yang kini sedang ada ditengah dekat Sasuke.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya walau sedikit ragu terpampang diwajah anggunnya. Sasuke menghela nafas, apalagi sekarang yang dikatakan sahabat bodohnya? Jadi secara tidak langsung Naruto mengatakan jika OSIS Suna Senior High Scool juga jatuh hati pada Sakura?

'Sial!' decak Sasuke dalam hati, badannya terasa panas lagi. Tapi baiklah, setidaknya setelah pulang sekolah nanti Sakura akan datang kerumahnya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya bodoh!" gumam Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat mata Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Sungguh? Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu? Kau tidak takut dengan karma lagi Sasuke- _teme_?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke serius, ia hentikan acara makan ramen yang ketiga kalinya.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, kali ini ia benar-benar harus melepaskan perasaan konyol dan detakan jantung yang tidak normal dalam dirinya. Sungguh karena ini bisa menyiksanya terus-menerus, bahkan selama seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Sasuke seperti itu.

"Haha... aku yakin kau sebentar lagi akan mencabut janji yang baru saja kau ucapkan! Sasuke - _teme_! Jangan terlalu percaya diri _ttebayo_!" nasehat Naruto tapi Sasuke enggan untuk mengakuinya.

.

.

.

"OSIS? Aku ketua OSIS nya! Bubarkan saja rencana untuk rapat! Masih ada kegiatan yang harus aku lakukan!" jelas Naruto pada Shino wakil OSIS dirinya.

Shino menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sekolah kita akan melakukan kerja sama dengan Suna dua hari lagi! Jadi kita sebagai OSIS harus merundingkan nya secara benar, untuk kesepakatan tempat dan jadwal yang memang belum tentu!" jelas Shino.

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "Aku tidak bisa kumpul jika kau memaksa sekarang!" jelas Naruto menatap wakil OSIS nya tajam.

"Hn, aku akan katakan itu pada Tsunade- _sensei_ karena ia yang memberi surat ini!" ancam Shino dan menyerahkan selembar surat yang memang sudah ditanda tangani oleh kepala sekolah Konoha Senior High School.

"Tapi... bahkan tugas yang Kakashi- _sensei_ berikan juga sudah diundur karena dia tau aku akan bertanding basket melawan Suna sebagai perwakilan! Kenapa nenek Tsunade seperti ini?" gumam Naruto dan memberikan balik kertas yang diperlihatkan Shino.

Shino tidak menjawab dan masih menatap Naruto datar, "Jadi?" tayanya tanpa basa-basi.

Dengan sekali helaan nafas Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, kumpulkan seluruh anggota OSIS untuk ini!" jelas Naruto.

Shino pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

"Hinata- _chan_ aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas bersama denganmu bahkan besok aku harus benar-benar latihan!" jelas Naruto menatap Hinata bersalah.

"T-tidak apa Naruto- _kun_ aku akan mengerjakan sendiri saja," jelas Hinata.

.

"Kau gila? Seharusnya kau kumpulkan saja bagian OSIS intinya bukan seluruh anggotanya! Dasar bodoh!" decak Sasuke sebal, disaat-saat penting seperti ini OSIS Konoha yang ia anggap gila itu merencanakan sesuatu diluar dugaan. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas pihak sekolah Konoha memang menyetujui dengan perlombaan yang dilakukan di sekolahnya jauh di hari-hari kebelakang dan sudah memberikan beberapa pemberitahuan tentang hari pelaksanaan. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa diadakan rundingan lagi? Apalagi hari lomba semakin mendekat.

Naruto mengendikan bahunya, "Mungkin masih ada sesuatu yang perlu diluruskan!" jelas Naruto singkat, emosi Sasuke yang ada diubun-ubun ini memang tidak bisa dibalas dengan emosi lagi, setidaknya itu pikir Naruto.

Baiklah mau tidak mau OSIS harus menjalankan rapat-rapat terakhirnya sebelum hari lomba benar-benar ada didepan mata. Dua hari lagi bukan waktu yang lama, dan bagi OSIS yang bukan inti meyetujui agar rapat ini berlangsung sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

"Benarkan ini rumah Uchiha?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri ketika mobil pribadinya itu sudah sampai dialamat yang Sasuke berikan sebelum nya disekolah.

"Sepertinya benar nona Sakura, apalagi jika dilihat dari lambang marga itu," jelas supir pribadi keluarganya.

Sakura segera turun dari dalam mobil dan memberi perintah agar sang supir kembali ke kediaman Haruno.

.

[TING TONG – TING TONG]

Sakura menekan bel rumah dihadapannya dua kali hingga seseorang membuka pintu dari dalam.

"Selamat siang Bibi, Um... ada Sasuke nya?" tanya Sakura sopan.

Mikoto memandang Sakura binar, ia kira jika Sakura memang kekasih anak bungsunya ketika dilihat dari penampilan Sakura yang natural. Berhubung Sasuke memang suka sesuatu yang tidak berlebihan. Memang Sakura memakai tangtop sebagai dalamannya tetapi ia balut dengan _cardigan_ berwarna merah muda sewarna dengan rambutnya. Dan bagian bawah Sakura mengenakan celana jeans pendek diatas lutut 3cm berwarna biru kelabu.

"Siapa namamu? Ayo masuk saja, kita ngobrol didalam!" ajak Mikoto senang dan langsung menyeret tangan Sakura agar masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sakura yang merasa tidak enak dengan sikap Mikoto sebatas menganggukan kepalanya dan menuruti seluruh keinginan Ibu temannya itu. Walau Sakura sesekali meneguk ludahnya tidak enak, baru kali ini ia diperlakukan baik oleh orang dewasa sepantaran dengan Ibunya sendiri.

"Ayame, ambilkan dua minuman dingin!" teriak Mikoto namun tidak membuat harga turun.

Sakura menatap kagum pada sosok Ibu Sasuke ini, wajahnya yang terlihat sangat cantik, dan bertubuh sintal tidak seperti Ibu-Ibu kebanyakan juga penampilannya yang _elegan_.

"Jadi siapa namamu sayang?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Sakura Haruno Bibi," jawab Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan karena gugup tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Haruno? Wah, kau anak tunggal Kizashi dan Mebuki yah? Mereka selalu membicarakanmu jika sedang ada perjamuan antar pemilik perusahaan!" jelas Mikoto semakin menatap Sakura berbinar.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, benarkah apa yang dikatakan Mikoto itu? Benarkah jika kedua orang tuanya memang selalu membanggakan sosok anak nya dibelakang? Dan benarkah jika kedua orang tua Sakura itu memang menyayanginya?

Masih banyak pertanyaan dalam otak Sakura yang tiba-tiba kosong.

Minuman sudah datang, tapi Mikoto menyuruh Sakura agar menunggu Sasuke dikamar pribadi anak bungsunya.

Bahkan dengan suka rela Mikoto mengirim beberapa cemilan enak kekamar Sasuke yang kini sedang ditempati Sakura.

.

"Tunggu saja yah Sakura- _chan_?" pinta Mikoto sedikit melirih.

Sakura tentu saja langsung menganggukan kepalanya setuju, ia merasa nyaman bersama Ibu Sasuke, Sakura merasa menjadi seorang anak yang sebenarnya untuk saat ini.

Namun 3 jam berlalu dan sekarang sudah pukul 6 sore membuat mata Sakura terasa berat. Sakura memang selalu tidur tidak terlalu malam dan jam-jam ini jika dirumahnya Sakura akan langsung terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ lama sekali," gumam Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur diatas kasur Sasuke dengan _cardigan_ yang sedikit terbuka.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" jelas Sasuke kemudian segera menuju kamarnya, badannya sungguh terasa lelah karena rapat OSIS dan menunggu kedatangan Tsunade sebagai Kepala Sekolah yang akan menjelaskan pemaksudan dikumpulkan anggota OSIS.

Bahkan Sasuke tidak sama sekali sempat untuk latihan basket dihari ini. Dan sekarang ia hanya ingin langsung menyudahi seluruh rasa lelahnya dengan berbaring diatas ranjang berukuran besar kesayangannya.

.

Mikoto tidak menyadari jika anak bungsunya sudah pulang karena ia sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai sosok Sakura yang dianggap sebagai kekasih anak bungsunya pada seluruh pegawai rumahnya dengan ekspresi bangga.

Mata _onyx_ hitam Sasuke membulat, tatkala menemukan sosok lain yang sedang terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Bahkan lampu dan gorden kamar sudah tertutup dengan rapi. Namun disana ada dua buah buku dan Sasuke baru bisa menyadari jika seorang gadis yang tertidur itu adalah Sakura.

Sakura tidur diatas ranjangnya bukan hanya kali ini saja, tapi disaat insiden mabuk bersama _genk_ nya. Jadi Sasuke sudah **sedikit** terbiasa dengan penampilan Sakura yang terbuka.

Berniat mandi dan melakukan segala aktifitas sebelum tidur, Sasuke lakukan termasuk mengerjakan tugas dari wali kelasnya sendiri tanpa bantuan Sakura. Untuk apa meminta bantuan Sakura jika Sasuke sendiri bisa menanganinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Sakura- _chan_ sedang tidur dikamarmu. Jangan kau bangunkan yah! Dan lebih baik kau bangun lebih pagi agar bisa mengantarnya." Jelas Mikoto.

~Uhhhukk~

Tersedak, rasanya sakit sekali saat ada makanan yang tertinggal ditenggorokannya. Sasuke segera menyambar gelas yang disediakan dan menganggukan kepalanya paham.

.

"Selesai," gumam Sasuke, dan segera menuju kearah ranjangnya. Biarlah Sakura tidak dibangunkan, biarlah Sakura tidur didalam kamarnya untuk saat ini. Dan biarlah Sasuke terbiasa dengan semuanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Sakura yang kini membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumam Sakura tiba-tiba disela-sela tidurnya.

 **TBC**

 **2527 word**

* * *

 **A/N**

Nih segini udah panjang belum? :3 wkwkwk seperti biasa aku pegel kalau terus-terusan ngetik :) semoga di chap ini dan kedepannya typo ilang semua :D wkwkwk berhubung aku dinasehati harus belajar membaca fic yang sudah dibuat jadi aku terpaksa meralat kembali beberapa kalimat yang gaje atau typo berat *wakwaw* :p okay balas review dulu yah ;)

~Anisasripragita41 "Ayooo bacaa aku sudah lanjut :D makasih RnRnya :*"~

~Mira . cahya . 1 "Kamu kemana aja? :3 aku kan sudah bilang di *Caution!* :3 Iya aku ngerasa Sasuke ini OOC tapi menurutku Sasuke dianime nya juga suka banyak omong ko^^ dan ini malah Sasuke sering ngomong dalam hatinya aja :) wkwkw sebenarnya kalo baca fandom lain itu aku males terkecuali beberapa author aja :D soalnya kebanyakan *adegan lemon tingkat akut* yang kebetulan aku baca :3 jadi aku suka males sendiri :p haha iyaa aku ngerasa gitu ko, aku tunggu kamu dichapter akhir yah :* ckckck kenapa minta maaf? Itu Cuma opini ko :) Bye di finish chapter say :') "~

~Cherry853 "Wkwkw iya yah :3 *digetok* haha balasan aku di PM mungkin belum kamu baca :D makasih RnR nya :) kamu setia banget sama fic ini *ILY* :')"~

~Ai "Haha kamu Ai yang dulu atau lain lagi-,-? Gomen aku tanya habisnya ada juga Ai jadi aku bingung, kecuali A nya di besarin dulu :) haha aku memang membuat fic sampai ending :3 makasih RnR nya ;)"~

~YOktf^^ "Sudah makasih xD aku tunggu RnR nya lagi :*"~

~Azizaanr^^ "Ada adegan apa yah? Aku takut aja kalo senpai sedih lagi :D chap depan senpai maunya nangis atau engga? :3"~

~Uchiha Viona^^ "Iyaaa kayanya masih sedikit lama kalo sampai kesana :) mohon ditunggu yah ;)"~

~Silent Reader xD "Nih sudah-,- wkwk makasih sudah dihayati :* juga makasih RnR dan semangatnya :)"~

~Tafis^^ "Haha mungkin :3 ini sudaaahh lanjut :)"~

~GaemSJ^^ "Whoaahh iya dong **faster** B) wkwkw ini sudah lanjut :3 semoga barokah :)"~

~Ulan Se Ashlee^^ "Yeayy makasih Ulan- _san_ ini aku update kilat lagi^^ selalu update kilat :* makasih RnR nya yah :) aku tunggu RnR this chap ;)"~

~Imahkakoeni^^ "Kenal sih Cuma kan dia jahat jadi pura-pura saja :) Haha mungkin di 2 chap depan^^ makasih semangatnya, fic ini memang update setiap hari sampai tangga *InsyaAllah* 15 Juni nanti^^"~

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani^^ "Iyeee haha :D makasih RnR nya :3 meskipun kaga log-in tapi aku tetap seneng^^"~

~Shivatand^^ "Haha makasih sudah sering nunggu :* makasih RnR dan kata _kece_ nya :3 *ILY* :)"~

~Dianarndraha^^ "Hohoho makasih :3 iyaaa aku tetap update ko tidak peduli dengan halangan atau review reader yang sedikit :D"~

~Mantika Mochi^^ "Wkwkwk Hai senpai *lambai kedua tangan^^* makasih idenya oh ya senpai kalau mau kasih masukan kirim aku PM saja :* makasih semangatnya senpai dan juga RnR nya :)"~

~Rya-chand^^ "Hihihi dua chap lagi :) sabar ngga senpai? :3 makasih RnR nya senpai ;)"~

~Hanazono Yuri^^ "Sudaaaaah :* makasih RnR nya senpai ;)"~

~NikeLagi^^ "Iyaaa kamu cerewet tingkat akut!-,- Iya makasih do'anya untuk nilai UN :'), ini sudah next makasih semangatmu yang membara itu :* :D"~

~Byun429 "Terus masa aku harus sampai 10+ word nya :') tau ngga? *ngga* jika aku itu pegelan orangnya :D ini aja balas review sampe setengah jam :) *seriusan-,-* Bye too dan namaku terserahmuu saja mau Wisma ke mau Widya ke :D makasih RnR nya *ILY :* *"~

~Dewazz "Haha emang wajahnya juga kaya baby :*"~

~An Style^^ "Haha kayanya :3 wkwk ini sudaaah lanjut makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Toru Perri^^ "Ckck siapa? *yang nanya-_-* iyaaa terserah dikau saja mau manggil daku Wii atau yang lainnya :3 , kita rupanya berbeda satu bulan saja^^ *tipis banget yah?* wkwk makasih RnR nya :* "~

~Arinamour036 "Hai juga :) makasih pujian pertamanya :* hehe keinginanmu aku kabulin di chap-chap depan yah ;) makasih RnR nya, dan aku selalu update kilat ;)"~

~Ayuniejung "Haha saran Naruto deh kayanya *plak* karena apa yah? Dua-duanya?^^"~

~Suket Alang Alang "Sudaaaah Alang- _san_ "~

~Luca Marvell "Gatau ah kamu mah nanya isi yang belum di update-,- wkwk tapi aku serius loh -_- jadi bingung jawabnya :D okey makasih RnR nya *ILY*"~

~Caesarpuspita^^ "Hallo Caesar- _senpai_ ku sayang :* wkwkw aku itu suka _miss typo_ :D tapi semoga saja yang ini tidak *Aamiin* :D ... kayanya hiatus aku pending sampai fiction ini atau beberapa fiction lagi ditamatin dulu deh-,- mumpung bentar lagi libur dan sekarang sudah BEBAS :p makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Rury^^ "Huaahaaaha makasih yah RnR nya aku seneng sekali :*"~

~Mitsuki Uchiha "Iyaaa say ;) ;) makasih RnR nya :* tidak kerasa sudah ada 12 chapter lagi dari tanggal 15 Mei :D *curhat* -,-"~

~Hermanhs9d "Iyaaa kaga apa-apa aku tidak penasaran ko jika kamu memaksa untuk tidak mau mengatakan :) *sok puitis-,-* wkwk makasih review monoton nyah ;) juga makasih semangatnya :*"~

~Ichachan21 "Haha itu Cuma adik angkat say :D wkwk Sasuke mulai dapat karma :) * makasih sudah nunggu kelanjutannya* *ILY* :* dan ini sudah update kilat ;)"~

~PinkLaLaBlue^^ "Hahaha ciee balik deh :D Sudah aku next aku tunggu RnR nya :*"~

~Cherryma^^ "Sudaaah, dan Sudaaah update kilat :D"~

Dan seperti biasa spesial thanks to all reader wait or read this fic ^^

Sebelum undur diri, mohon RnR nya dong di fic baru Tsukiyama^^ itu dia sendiri yang buat :D tanpa dibantu-,- ckckck tapi sekali lagi reader- _san_ mohon juga jangan kasih flame disana :) apalagi sampai membuat **down**! :) dan sekali lagi aku berterimakasih bagi para reader setiaku mau yang lama atau yang baru sekarang :*

WISMA RYUZAKI (TSUKIYAMA) ... 27-05-2015


	13. Page 13

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Really?"_

 **Page 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated: Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-** _ **san**_ **, Douzo** _ **ne**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi yang indah, tepat di hari Jum'at ketika perlombaan akan dilaksanakan pada hari Sabtu. Walau mentari belum terbit sepenuhnya namun tubuh Sakura masih merasakan kehangatan didalam pelukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke mendengus geli namun tidak sampai membuat Sakura yang sedang dalam kungkungannya terbangun. Gadis itu masih bernafas putus-putus ketika Sasuke masih melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Sasuke bangun! Kau harus lebih cepat dari Sakura- _chan_!" bisik Mikoto menggoyangkan punggung Sasuke dengan sedikit keras.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, baru kali ini Ibunya membangunkan tidur dipagi harinya, jika biasanya Mikoto akan membiarkan Sasuke walau anak bungsunya itu sampai terlambat masuk jam pelajaran. Memang itu berniat untuk mendidik anaknya sehingga sering kali membuat Sasuke kapok untuk tidak meminta bantuan dibangunkan pada Ibunya. Tapi kali ini tanpa dipinta dan tanpa disuruh Mikoto membangunkan anak bungsunya seolah-olah ada yang lebih penting dari kedatangan Ayahnya ke Konoha.

Walaupun begitu Sasuke tetap memaksa matanya untuk terbuka sepenuhnya kemudian beranjak duduk diatas ranjangnya. Menatap sang Ibu yang masih menatapnya mendesak agar segera pergi kekamar mandi.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dan saat itu juga Ibunya langsung pergi dari kamar yang ia tempati degan Sakura. Rupanya Mikoto paham dengan gumaman singkat yang disuarakan anak bungsunya.

Dilihat lagi sosok gadis disampingnya yang masih tertidur lelap. Sedangkan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05.30 pagi. Sasuke segera beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mandinya.

.

Mengerjap beberapa kali menormalkan keadaan Sakura baru bisa tersadar sepenuhnya. Dirinya sontak bangit duduk dengan raut wajah kaget yang benar-benar tidak bisa ditutupi.

Kepala merah mudanya ia tengokan kekanan dan kekiri memastikan jika sekarang ia berada dikamar siapa. Dan ketika melihat buku tugasnya tergeletak rapi bersama dengan buku bersampul biru lainnya, Sakura baru bisa menyadari jika sekarang ia sedang berada didalam kamar Uchiha Sasuke.

BLUSH

Wajahnya ditumbuhi rona merah yang kentara jelas, pipinya terasa memanas ketika memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa tidur satu ranjang dengan teman kelasnya. Sakura merasa malu, ketika ia kembali teringat dengan masalahnya yang belum tuntas bersama dengan sosok pemuda pemilik kamar yang sedang ia tempati ini.

Dikamar mandi terdengar seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mandi membuat dada Sakura semakin berdebar.

Kriet

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka, dan disana tampak sosok Sasuke yang mengenakan setengah handuk dibadannya.

.

"Tutup matamu!" teriak Sasuke _refleks_ , ia sejujurnya tidak menyangka jika Sakura sudah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sontak saja Sasuke yang kaget segera mengatakan hal demikian.

Sakura yang mendapat intruksi tidak terduga secara kaget langsung menutup mata dengan telapak tangannya. _Hell yeah_ _ **,**_ dulu bahkan Sakura sudah berani memeluk sosok Sasuke dua kali dari belakang tubuhnya. Tapi sekarang Sakura benar-benar tidak sanggup menatap tubuh Sasuke yang sangat atletis dan membuatnya sedikit merasa **lapar**.

"Kau sudah bangun," ujar Sasuke sedikit menetralisir suasana yang tampak kaku tiba-tiba. Walau nada nya masih terdengar sedikit serak ditambah dengan datar tapi tidak membuat Sakura untuk tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu?" tanya Sakura menguatkan mental untuk menanyakan hal demikian. Sasuke mendengus geli, walau sekarang Sakura bertanya tanpa melihat kearahnya tapi Sasuke bisa tau jika Sakura memang sedang dilanda kegugupan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar dengan gumaman singkat. Badan Sakura terlihat menegang. Tampaknya rencana Sakura untuk meninggalkan rumah Sasuke dan mengerjainya dengan menyimpan bukunya, berakhir dengan dirinya juga tersimpan dikamar Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah pernah tidur berdua denganmu!" ucap Sakura frontal. Lagi, sikap gatal nya perlahan muncul kepermukaan setelah beberapa hari ini tersimpan dilaut dalam(?).

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kemudian ia hembuskan kembali, "Segera bersiap, aku akan mengantar kerumahmu!" jelas Sasuke yang kini sedang memakai jas sekolahnya yang mahal.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya kemudian segera bangkit membereskan _cardigan_ nya yang sempat terbuka dan menampilkan tangtop merah mudanya.

[TOK TOK TOK]

Pintu diketuk dari luar dan Sasuke yakini dia adalah Ibunya, segera Sasuke beranjak kearah pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Ibu," gumam Sasuke singkat.

Mikoto menghalingkan tubuh Sasuke kemudian mendekat kearah Sakura yang kini sedang tersenyum canggung padanya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , Bibi menunggumu dibawah. Kita makan pagi bersama sebelum kau pulang," ujar Mikoto menatap Sakura disertai senyuman sayangnya.

Sakura mengangguk kikuk, walau ia telah tidur dirumahnya tapi Mikoto masih tetap memperlihatkan rasa kasih sayang sebagai seorang Ibu padanya.

Sasuke tidak tahan ketika dirinya disana sebagai obat nyamuk, atau lebih baik dengan sebutan sebagai seorang kacang yang dihiraukan oleh kedua wanita yang kini tengah asik berbincang.

Dengan kesal Sasuke menyambar tas nya kemudian segera menuruni tangga membuat Mikoto menghela nafasnya bersabar.

"Bi-Bibi Um... Sasuke- _kun_ sudah pergi kebawa, se-sepertinya aku harus cepat menyusulnya sebelum terlambat," jelas Sakura dengan nada tidak enaknya.

Mikoto tidak menjawab pernyataan Sakura namun Mikoto langsung menggaet lengan Sakura agar mengikuti langkahnya.

.

"Sasuke! Jangan kau tinggal kan Sakura- _chan_ lagi!" jelas Mikoto menatap anak bungusunya serius. Sasuke menatap Ibunya malas, apalagi ini? Sudah cukupkah jika ia membiarkan Sakura tidur satu kamar dengannya? Pikir Sasuke sebal.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke santai ia sedang memakan sarapan paginya sekarang dengan penuh paksaan karena hatinya yang terasa dongkol.

"Sasuke- _kun_ juga tidak pernah meninggalkanku ko Bibi," jelas Sakura mencoba membela seseorang yang kini sedang terlihat _bad mood_.

Sasuke diam saja ketika dibela, mungkin Sakura membelanya karena Sasuke sendirian yang mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Pikir Sasuke.

"Huh, Sakura- _chan_ kau baik sekali. Padahal Bibi pikir Sasuke tidak mempunyai sisi baiknya pada gadis, tapi kau sangat sabar sekali." Puji Mikoto menatap Sakura yang kini sudah selesai dengan sarapan paginya.

Sakura tersenyum renyah, ia mulai mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan Ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Ibu yakin hubunganmu dengan Sakura- _chan_ baru berlangsung beberapa hari benar begitu?" tanya Mikoto menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang meminum air digelasnya.

"~UHUK~" Sasuke terbatuk dan jelas hidung nya memerah karena air tersendat ditenggorokannya. Ibunya kali ini sudah sukses menghancurkan _image_ nya didepan Sakura. Oh tidak bahkan ingatkan ketika insiden Itachi dengan obat perangsangnya? Itu sudah sukses membuat Sasuke ingin memasuki kedalam sesuatu ditubuh Sakura, dan jelas saja menahan hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah! Apalagi dengan bantuan Naruto yang mengantarnya ketoilet untuk menuntaskan sesuatu yang memuakan bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Jadi itu artinya kedua anggota keluarganya itu memang sukses membuat dirinya dipermalukan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan mengelus tengkuk Sasuke lembut, Mikoto jelas saja langsung jatuh hati pada gadis tunggal bermarga Haruno ini. Dan tidak heran jika Sakura memang dibanggakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Sasuke menepis lengan Sakura dan menatap Sakura tajam, kenapa Sasuke lakukan hal bodoh lagi? Karena Sakura seperti ini hanya untuk tampil sandiwara didepan Ibunya saja.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Jangan bertindak konyol, kau ingin Sakura memutuskanmu?" tanya Mikoto menatap anak bungsunya galak. Baru kali ini emosi Mikoto labil, sebentar-sebentar baik dan sebentar-sebentar lagi sebaliknya.

Sasuke diam, bukan karena menganggap Sakura adalah kekasihnya tetapi karena kata 'memutuskan' itu, karena berarti Sakura akan kembali menjauhinya dalam jangka waktu.

"Ibu aku berangkat!" pamit Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa kau akan **meninggalkan** Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Mikoto menatap tajam pada Sasuke yang kini sudah siap pergi karena sepatu sudah ia kenakan.

Sasuke menghela nafas sebal, "Heh cepatlah!" decak Sasuke, arloji ditangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Bibi, terimakasih sudah membiarkan aku tidur disini," ucap Sakura sopan.

Mikoto jelas mengangguk senang, "Hati-hati dijalan Sakura- _chan_!" nasehat Mikoto nyaris menganggap Sakura lebih dari teman Sasuke, bahkan seperti pada anaknya sendiri.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu pergi dari dalam rumahnya sendiri.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" panggil Sakura kesal, jelas saja jika Sakura kesal. Karena nyatanya Sasuke ingin melamakan waktu dan membalas dendam dengan cara disaat Sakura berjalan kearah mobilnya Sasuke majukan mobilnya beberapa meter. Begitu seterusnya hingga Sakura mengancam akan menangis.

'Ck! Kuso!' decak Sasuke dalam hati.

Dan kini Sakura dengan sukses berada disampingnya. Duduk bersebelahan dalam kursi jok empuk mobil _sport_ Sasuke.

"Kau masih saja bodoh! Kapan aku menangis karenamu?" tanya Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke menggeram marah, "Hn disaat aku katakan kau kesialan!" jawab Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi...

"Arrghh!" ringis Sasuke ketika Sakura tepat mencubit organ sensitifnya.

"Katakan itu lagi aku pastikan kau... akan menyesal!" jelas Sakura dengan mata mengerling senang.

Sasuke diam, yah kali ini mungkin ia kalah lagi dengan ucapan Sakura. Dan ingatkan Sasuke untuk membalas kelakuan Sakura dikemaluannya karena tidak ada waktu sampai besok untuk Sasuke membalas kelakuan bengal nya.

'Dia sudah kembali,' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

 **TBC**

 **1432 word**

* * *

 **A/N**

Gomenne, tapi sekarang author sedang sibuk-,- seriusan sekarang mau daftar dulu SMA tapi gabisa bikin off kayanya :D

Okay balas ripiu dulu :*

~Cherry853 "Wkwk Gaara yah :3 tunggu saja yah senpai :D Thanks RnR nya senpai"~

~Ichachan21 "Sudah.. sudaaah.. sudaah update kilat^^ thanks for your RnR :*"~

~Mitsuki Uchiha "Sudaaah :D"~

~Caesarpuspita "Cinta segi apa maksud senpai :3 ckck siap komandan, Sasu always"~

~Zeedezly . clalucindtha "Wkwk kayanya deh :3 *digetok* :D makasih RnR nya :*"~

~PinkLaLaBlue "Wkwk semangat 29 :D makasih RnR nya yah :* *ILY* ;D"~

~Dianarndraha "Iya, iya, iya :D *kaya upin-ipin thanks to RnR :p"~

~Uchiha Viona "Siap say :D bentar lagi, oh ya karena chap ini jadinya Cuma 21^^"~

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani "Iyaa aku tau :3 hehehe ini sudaaah lanjut :D"~

~Azizaanr "Belum terlalu cepat senpai :3 wkwk iya ih senpai omes *plak* :p"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Bhaha aku **faster** , mending rapihin dl br publish yg baru lagi deh"~

~Vio "Hehehe makasih review berhargamu :*"~

~Yoktf "Wkwk thanks yah, semoga kaga ada miss typo lagi :D *harapan-,-*"~

~NikeLagi "Iyaa pasti diceritain, makasih semangatnya ^^"~

~Rya-chand "Iya bener tuh senpai :D ayang aku kan Sasori :* *plak* ckck ini sudah"~

~Silent Reader xD "Ini dikurangin lagi, tapi chap besok panjang seriusan, I promise"~

~Byun429 "Ho? Upi? What the ****? Wkwk kaga mau, aku maunya Wii atau Hara :)"~

~Toru Perri "Haha emang Sasuke mabuk yah :3 kaga boleh Sasori have me! :)"~

~White's "Demi ramen ketiga mangkuk Naruto, aku balas review terpanjang padamuu :D wkwk makasih sudah sukaaa :p wkwk makanya itu aku sudah jelasin, EYD masih dalam tahap pembelajaran :) juga termasuk bahasa didalamnya :p makasih sarannya ;)"~

~GaemSJ "Thanks, yes I'm faster **B)** yosh sudah lanjut dan word nya aku tarik :3"~

~Luca Marvell "Wkwk sabar sedikit senpai :) *gatau harus manggil apa* :D"~

~Fujimoto Asuka "Ahhh sudaaaahhhhhhh :D"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Gatau ah aku jawab lewat chap :3 *thanks senpai*^^"~

~Tafis "Wew kenapa? :D"

~Imahkakoeni "Ngga aku nge charter aja tapi karena aku kurangin chapter nya jadi Cuma satu Minggu lebih 3 hari :D makasih semangat dan RnR nya ;)"~

~Rury "Thanks dan ini sudah lanjut, sebaiknya kaga maraton lagi :p"~

~NethyTomatoCherry "Wkwk aku kan **faster** :D Ish! Sasori itu sosok kesayangan aku :( , khekhe bercanda :p"~

~Haruka Smile "Hihi jangan sampai maraton lagi dong kan cape^^ thanks for RnR"~

~Shivatand "Chap depan banyak SasuSaku nya dan word nya juga kayanya panjang berhubung aku paksa :D thanks to _kece_ nya juga aku selalu update setiap hari^^ supaya cepet tamat dan buat akun baru^^ akun pribadi :D"~

~Dea Lova S . S "Makasih say :3, oh ya usiamu berapa panggil aku senpai? :3 but thanks you wait next chap^^"~

~Arinamour036 "Sudaahhh, nih pas baca fic kamu aku ubah kelakuan Mikoto^^ semoga suka^^ :* thanks to RnR nya :p"~

Dan spesial thanks to all reader wait this fic^^

Mungkin untuk chap depan sedikit ada pending :)

 _ **WISMA RYUZAKI (TSUKIYAMA) 28-05-2015**_


	14. Page 14

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Together day"_

 **Page 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-** _ **san**_ **, Douzo** _ **ne**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mobil mewah bermerk _Lamborgini Aventador Ip 700-4_ berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumah besar kediaman keluarga Haruno. Sakura turun dari dalam mobil Sasuke dengan tampang kusut, wajar saja wajahnya kusut bahkan penampilannya juga. Karena ia belum mandi pagi sekarang.

Berjalan melewati beberapa pelayan dengan wajah tersenyum sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura, walau pada kedua orang tuanya Sakura jarang menampilkan senyuman tapi anak tunggal pewaris perusahaan Haruno ini selalu mencoba tersenyum kepada siapapun orang yang ia temui.

"Pulang darimana?" tanya Kizashi menatap anak tunggalnya mengintimidasi, Sakura menghela nafasnya bosan, walau hati kecilnya sedikit merasa senang atas pertanyaan Ayahnya.

"Aku menginap dirumah temanku," jawab Sakura cuek dan santai, tampak disana juga ada Ibunya yang sibuk bertelpon dengan rekan bisnis _fashion_ nya. Mungkin Ayahnya saat ini sedang tidak ada kegiatan sehingga bertanya hal itu pada Sakura, pikir Sakura enggan mengakui kenyataan jika ia memang berharap dengan hal-hal berbasis dari orang tua.

"Siapa-"

"Hn, Paman maaf mengganggu," ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa disangka Sakura sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Eh? Haha tidak apa-apa, wah... Sakura beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih sepertimu!" ujar Kizashi bangga.

Sakura memerah mendengarnya, tapi ia ingatkan lagi pada dirinya sendiri jika yang dilakukan Ayahnya pada orang luar hanya sekedar sandiwara belaka.

Dan karena tidak mau melihat hal yang sia-sia baginya, Sakura lebih memilih untuk mandi dan berpakaian sekolah tanpa perlu memikirkan apa yang dibicarakan Ayahnya dengan Sasuke.

.

Memandang dirinya dicermin, walau terlihat santai namun dalam hatinya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya pada Sasuke. Dan merasa sudah selesai dengan penampilannya seperti biasa, barulah Sakura menyambar jas dan tas sekolahnya kemudian turun melalui anak tangga.

"Jadi kau anak bungsu dari Fugaku dan Mikoto?" terdengar sayup-sayup pertanyaan Kizashi ditelinga Sakura yang kini sedang ada dibalik pintu ruang tamu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan gumaman, tapi rupanya Kizashi tidak terlalu memperdulikan tentang jawaban atau respon singkat yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Wah... Sakura benar-benar beruntung," ujar Ayahnya lagi, dan Sakura masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas gumaman yang dilontarkan Sasuke pada Ayahnya.

Jika saja waktu masih sangat banyak mungkin Sakura akan setia menunggu sampai percakapan selesai, namun waktu tersisa 15 menit lagi dan perjalanan menuju sekolahnya berkisar 10 menit saja dari rumahnya.

"Oke baiklah! Aku harus pergi Ayah, percakapannya bisa dilanjutkan jika Sasuke kembali lagi kesini!" jelas Sakura dan berpamitan pada Ayahnya, Kizashi bahkan tampak sangat ramah disaat Sakura mencium telapak tangannya disusul dengan Sasuke walau tidak terlalu kentara karena pemuda bungsu itu dengan singkat berpamitan pada Ayah Sakura.

"Hati-hati dijalan sayang!" jelas Kizashi dan Sakura sebatas menganggukan kepalanya, benar-benar sandiwara yang profesional. Pikir Sakura dalam hati, dan ia hanya sanggup tersenyum miris karena yang tadi hanyalah kebohongan belaka untuk menutupi kenyataan dalam keluarganya.

"Keluargamu sangat harmonis," ujar Sasuke kagum disaat mereka berdua sudah masuk kedalam mobil dan siap lepas landas dari depan gerbang Haruno yang kini tampak Ayahnya sedang bersiap menutup gerbang.

'Romantis? Kau bercanda!' ujar Sakura dalam hati. "Tentu saja, bukankah hubungan orang tua dan anak harus seperti itu?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya, benar-benar seorang teater yang berbakat walau Sakura tidak menggeluti bagian itu.

"Hn, tapi aku tidak seperti itu," jawab Sasuke singkat, mungkin Sasuke ingin mengutarakan kekaguman walau sebenarnya Sakura tau jika Ibu Sasuke itu sangatlah baik dan mempunyai jiwa kasih sayang yang tinggi.

"Tidak seperti itu apa maksudmu Sasuke- _kun_? Kau saja mungkin yang kurang bergaul dengan keluargamu, yah maksudku selain Ibumu. Bukan aku menyudutkan tapi lihatlah dari segi manapun orang-orang akan beranggapan sama sepertiku! Kau lebih terlihat pendiam walau itu pada keluargamu sendiri!" jelas Sakura dan Sasuke tidak merespon apa-apa selain gumaman ambigunya.

"Jadi kau mencoba untuk menasehati Hn? Menyedihkan, seorang Uchiha sepertiku mendapat nasehat dari gadis bengal sepertimu!" ujar Sasuke geli, benar apa yang ia katakan itu adalah kenyataan jika dilihat dari garis besar.

Sakura diam sepersekian detik sebelum tertawa geli mendengar pernyataan Sasuke untuknya, "Haha... kau benar, kenapa kau bisa sampai mendapat nasehat dariku Hm? Hihi... tapi nasehat itu bahkan dari orang gila sekalipun jika memang benar harus didengar!" jelas Sakura lagi.

"Jadi kau samakan dirimu dengan orang gila?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Bukan seringai karena sebal atau bukan pula seringai karena amarah, dalam hal ejekan. Seringaian ini mengarah pada senyuman geli karena disertai niat membalas ucapan.

"Haha... tak apa aku disamakan dengan orang gila! Karena kau **lebih** gila mengajak orang gila dalam mobilmu!" sindir Sakura disertai tawaan geli.

"Hn, Ibuku yang mengajakmu!" ralat Sasuke tidak ingin jika Sakura beranggapan lebih.

"Tak apa, itu artinya Ibumu memang sangat menyukaiku untuk menjadi menantunya nanti!" balas Sakura dengan senyuman percaya dirinya membuat dada Sasuke tiba-tiba terasa memanas.

"Hn, menghayalmu terlalu jauh!" desis Sasuke.

"Oh yah, Sasuke- _kun_! Sesuatu yang tadi aku cubit masih terasa sakitkah? Haha~ maafkan aku jika itu masih terasa di 'itu'mu, aku benar-benar jengkel mendengar ejekan bodohmu!" jelas Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sasuke terdiam, terdiam karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja hati prianya terasa sakit ketika mendapat sesuatu yang tidak terduga dari Sakura seperti tadi, mengapa harus merasa sakit? Karena seharusnya, kepemilikan Sasuke adalah raja dari segala anggota tubuhnya yang seharusnya dimanjakan dan bukan disakiti.

"Kau diam! Masih mau aku cubit lagi Hm?" goda Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"Kau ingin aku mati Eh?" desis Sasuke sebal.

Sakura nyaris saja pusing karena kepalanya ia gelengkan keras hingga rambutnya terasa acak-acakan. "Tentu saja aku tidak mau kau mati! Aku mencubit bagian itumu itu bahkan dengan sangat pelan jika aku ukur dengan tenagaku yang sebenarnya! Kau terlalu mengada-ngada, jika kau mati pria mana yang akan menjadi suamiku Hm?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang sebalnya.

"Sasori," jawab Sasuke cepat, dan perlu diingatkan jika saat ini bukanlah kesengajaan. Sauske mengatakan hal itu tidak lebih dari dua detik dan artinya ia memang keceplosan dengan jawaban yang ia lontarkan.

"Hihi... kau tau kedekatanku dengan Sasori yah? Wah Sasuke- _kun_ tenang saja! Aku tidak menyukainya, aku hanya suka karena ia itu sangat baik padaku-"

"Jangan dilanjutkan. Gerbang sekolah sudah sampai!" jelas Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, 'Kau pikir aku bodoh Eh? Kau cemburu bodoh!' decak Sakura dalam hatinya namun jelas saja Sakura tidak mengatakan hal itu disela-sela kedekataannya dengan Sasuke setelah beberapa hari perihal ejekan yang didapatnya dari pemuda tersebut. Jika Sakura nekat mengatakan hal itu, semua hari-hari ini akan terbuang sia-sia dengan Sasuke yang kembali marah padanya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Sakura singkat, sebelum benar-benar keluar untuk menuju kelas Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran belakang khusus kendaraan siswa.

Walau di bagian parkiran itu memang terdapat banyak mobil _sport_ dengan berbagai macam _merk_ atau bahkan hasil _modifikasi_ namun mobil Sasuke tetap yang paling mencolok karena tingkat kemahalan yang lebih tinggi.

Motor? Jangan ditanyakan perihal kendaraan yang satu ini, seluruh siswa membawa motor _**sport**_ kesekolahnya. Dan tidak ada satupun siswa yang memiliki motor biasa atau bahkan bisa disebut kampungan.

Sungguh sekolahan yang elit, dan bahkan diSuna hanya beberapa siswa yang membawa mobil dan tidak ada yang sebagus milik Sasuke Uchiha.

"Teme!" panggil Naruto kencang sontak sampai ketelinga Sasuke karena pemuda itu langsung berhenti dan diam tidak melangkahkan kakinya. Namun kepalanya tidak sedikitpun ia tolehkan kebelakang, kearah sahabat kuningnya yang sudah langganan menyebut dirinya seperti itu.

.

"Wah, Sakura- _chan_ kau sudah semakin dekat saja dengan Sasuke!" ujar Naruto bahkan tidak ingat dan tidak canggung untuk menggoda Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, dibelakang mereka ada Hinata yang sedang menyusulnya. Tidak enak melihat Hinata dibelakang sendirian, Sakura lebih memilih berdiam diri sejenak dan ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata yang kini semakin dekat dengan jaraknya.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata- _chan_ ," sapa Sakura yang kembali berjalan dengan Hinata yang ada disampingnya.

"Pagi Sakura- _san_... Sakura- _san_ apa kau akan melihat pertandingan basket besok?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Oh Hinata- _chan_ jangan memanggilku terlalu _formal_! Panggil aku Sakura- _chan_ jika memang kau tidak merasa keberatan," jelas Sakura disertai senyuman manisnya.

Hinata terkekeh pelan sungguh manis kelihatannya dimata Sakura, wajar saja jika gadis anggun bermarga Hyuga ini menarik perhatian Naruto. Pikir Sakura.

"Tentu saja Sakura- _chan_ aku su-sungguh tidak keberatan," ujar Hinata lagi.

Berjalan beriringan, Sasuke berpasangan dengan Naruto begitu juga Sakura yang berpasangan dengan Hinata.

Beberapa pasang mata banyak yang menatap Sakura sebal, dan tajam. Namun mereka tidak berani bertindak lebih jika ada Hinata disamping gadis bengal yang baru pindah kesekolah Konoha.

"Bagiamana dengan besok Sasuke?" samar-samar seseorang terdengar sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sakura bisa melihat jika kekasih Ino lah yang bertanya hal demikian. Sungguh geli kedengarannya perihal hubungan sahabatnya yang sudah terjalin selama 3 tahun.

"Hn, Suna bukanlah lawan yang perlu diremehkan. Kita harus latihan sepulang sekolah!" jawab Sasuke dan lagi masih bisa masuk ditelinga Sakura yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari pemuda yang ada didepannya.

"Tentu saja, apalagi jika ada Sabaku no Gaara!" ujar Naruto angkat bicara menatap kedua temannya serius. Sai dan Sasuke sebatas menganggukan kepala mereka.

Sakura tertegun, 'Gaara? Gaara akan ada?' tanya Sakura dalam hatinya, tapi tak ambil pusing Sakura hanya menyimpan pertanyaan nya dalam hati.

.

Sejujurnya saat mengatakan Suna bukan lawan yang pantas diremehkan Sasuke hanya katakan itu untuk memperingati sahabatnya agar berjuang keras untuk esok hari. Karena sejujurnya meski Gaara sekalipun masih ada dalam naungannya, atau dalam artian Sasuke masih lebih unggul dari pada pemuda berambut merah bermarga Sabaku.

Merah? Kenapa Sasuke sebersit pikirannya pada Sasori? Sungguh menyebalkan! Pikir Sasuke jengkel. Ya, akhir-akhir ini memang otak Sasuke sudah teracuni dengan seorang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno.

Meskipun kini Itachi tidak ada dirumah dan artinya tidak ada orang yang selalu menjahilinya, kali ini Ibunya menggantikan tugas Itachi karena setelah melihat kedatangan Sakura kerumahnya dan memaksa agar Sasuke menjadikan Sakura kekasihnya, itu sungguh membuat Sasuke terbebani. Haruskah? Pikir Sasuke kacau.

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Kyaaa Sasuke- _kun_!" pekik beberapa siswi seperti biasa, walau akhir-akhir kemarin para siswi itu bungkam perihal Sasuke telah mencium Tayuya. Tapi seakan itu berlalu begitu saja, para siswi Konoha Senior High School kembali meneriaki nama pangerannya.

Sasuke diam tidak merespon namun kali ini ia selalu melihat kearah siswi yang memanggilnya, walau itu banyak kenapa tidak salah satu nya dilirik saja? Pikir Sasuke santai.

Dan itu sukses membuat siswa yang dilirik itu menjadi kegirangan dan berteriak lebih kecang, memang itu seakan tidak tau malu sebagai seorang perempuan. Tapi toh, jika cinta yang menaklukan semuanya harus bagaimana?

Sakura memasang tampang sebal ketika para siswi balik menatapnya tajam dan seakan-akan jijik melihat kearahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ia memang belum terbiasa bergaul di Konoha, atau bisa jadi mereka lebih dulu menebak Sakura gadis seperti apa.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Wa-wajahmu terlihat tidak bersahabat?" tanya Hinata pelan dengan nada yang jelas hati-hati.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata disertai dengan senyuman manis khasnya. "Tidak apa, aku hanya menebak kenapa gadis sekolah ini terlihat sangat membenciku? Padahal mereka belum tau bagaimana aku," ujar Sakura jujur, ia baru kali ini membicarakan hal yang memang ada dalam otaknya, karena Sakura berfikir Hinata seperti sahabat-sahabatnya, tidak banyak omong dan bisa menyimpan rahasia.

Kepala _indigo_ itu mengangguk paham, Hinata jelas bisa melihat tatapan siswi pada Sakura. Sesaat senyuman untuk dirinya dan sesaat lagi delikan tajam untuk gadis disampingnya.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_ mungkin mereka seperti itu ka-karena mereka melihat kedekatanmu dengan Sasuke- _san_ ," jelas Hinata mencoba agar Sakura paham dari segala tatapan siswi yang dilayangkan.

"Haha... kau benar Hinata- _chan_ , tapi mereka bodoh! Kenapa mereka hanya sebatas berteriak yang bisa memekakan telinga? Kenapa tidak dekati saja Sasuke- _kun_ langsung!" sungut Sakura, yah kenapa harus ditutupi lagi? Hinata memang kekasih dari sahabat Sasuke sendiri.

Hinata terlihat menghela nafasnya, entah untuk menyabarkan diri karena jawaban Sakura, atau karena pernyataan Sakura benar sehingga membuat dirinya bingung.

"Hinata- _chan_ kau gadis yang baik, pasti kau disayangi siswi seperti mereka?" gumam Sakura setengah bertanya. Hinata diam, diam karena ia bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi.

'Aku memang bukan tipe orang yang pantas disayangi,' lirih Sakura dalam hati. Jika saja apa yang dikatakan Ayahnya tadi pagi bukanlah sandiwara belaka, mungkin saja Sakura akan terus terpikirkan perkataan Ayahnya sampai sekarang karena hatinya yang sangat senang. Namun sayangnya Sakura sudah tau semua kedok keluarganya sendiri.

"Sakura- _chan_ kau ada masalah? –maksudku ka –kau terlihat sedang bingung?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sakura tidak sempat menjawab, hanya gelengan kepalanya untuk mewakili jawabannya jika tidak ada hal yang patut membuatnya bingung.

"Ayo Hinata- _chan_! Kelas sudah sampai!" ujar Sakura semangat.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura masuk kedalam kelas 11 Ipa-1. Walau Sakura dibenci para gadis dikelasnya terkecuali Ino dan Hinata, tapi Sakura sangat dikagumi para kaum lelaki dikelasnya.

Bahkan sekarang Lee dengan terang-terangan memandang Sakura penuh kekaguman, namun karena Lee bukan tipe seperti Gaara atau Sasuke bahkan Sasori yang diatas rata-rata wajahnya, jadi Sakura merespon dengan senyuman yang kentara sinis.

.

" _Saki_! Kau tau, kapten basket Suna yang kemari itu Gaara?" tanya Ino menatap Sakura serius, wajar saja karena Ino sudah tau semua tentang Gaara yang menyukai sahabatnya sejak pertama pindah ke Suna.

Sakura menghela nafasnya kemudian ia anggukan kepalanya, "Aku memang tau hal itu sebelum sampai disini, Sasuke- _kun_ dan kekasihmu yang mengatakannya juga," jelas Sakura menatap Ino _intens_.

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino terbelalak, "Sai? Apa yang dikatakannya pada Sasuke?" tanya Ino dengan raut wajah memaksa dan menuntut berharap Sakura mau menjawabnya.

Namun berbalik karena Sakura sebatas mengendikan bahunya acuh, "Aku hanya dengar bagian Gaara," jawab Sakura singkat dan padat.

PUK

Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya tatkala sebuah tangan memegang bahunya, dimatanya memperlihatkan jika Sasuke tengah menyodorkan buku tugas dari Kakashi- _sensei_ yang dikerjakan kemarin malam.

Dengan terkekeh garing mencoba menutupi kesalahannya Sakura menerima bukunya cepat dan langsung memasukan kedalam tasnya. "Aku tertidur saat itu," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat acuh dan cuek karena lelaki itu sudah kembali duduk dibangkunya dan berbincang bersama Naruto.

"Sialan! Kenapa tidak saat sampai dirumahku saja ia berikan ini!" rutuk Sakura, wajar saja Sakura merutuk. Tasnya sudah berat dan kali ini masih satu ada satu paket besar buku pelajaran yang diajarkan Kakashi.

"Ka-kau? Semalam kau mengerjakan dirumah siapa tugas ini Sakura?" tanya Ino tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Aku menginap dirumah Sasuke," jawab Sakura jujur, menatap Ino dengan tatapan menantang karena ia penasaran dengan ekspresi Ino selanjutnya.

Mulut menganga, mata terbelalak lebar, _make up_ yang dipegangnya terjatuh keatas meja, dengan tatapan _horor_ kearah sahabatnya. Itu adalah kegiatan Ino disaat dirinya merasa kaget, dan Sakura selalu terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya yang seperti burung _beo_ ini.

"Ish! Kau memang _pig_!" ujar Sakura sedikit kasar, tapi itu sudah menjadi salah satu panggilan kesayangannya pada Ino, karena gadis itu yang terkesan malas dan suka bermain saja jadi Sakura memberikan panggilan langka pada Ino.

Ino menyudahi acara melamunnya, menatap Sakura sebal ketika namanya kembali diubah oleh sahabatnya. "Kau tega! Dasar _Forehead_ dan dada rata!" decak Ino terlalu kencang sampai-sampai beberapa siswa melirik kearah Sakura, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang sebelumnya sedang diajak bicara oleh Naruto sahabatnya.

"Teme! Kau mendengarku tidak?! Astaga, hanya karena itu perhatianmu teralihkan!" dengus Naruto.

Wajah Sakura merah padam seutuhnya dengan ucapan Ino.

PLETAK

"Berani kau katakan hal itu lagi akan aku pastikan rambutmu menjadi pendek _piggy_ sialan! Bagaimana jika Sasuke- _kun_ tidak tertarik padaku?!" desis Sakura tepat ditelinga Ino.

Ino meringis hanya karena mendengar ancaman sahabatnya.

"Okay!" jawab Ino mengangkat kedua lengannya seolah-olah ia memang mengakui kesalahannya. Sakura melepaskan kerah jas Ino yang sempat ditariknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , a-ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu," ujar Tayuya yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Namun karena nada bicaranya yang kecil tidak ada satupun siswa atau siswi yang melirikan kepalanya kearah Tayuya dan Sasuke, termasuk Sakura.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke menatap datar pada gadis didepannya. Naruto jelas bisa merasakan aura hitam yang menguar dari tatapan Sasuke pada Tayuya yang beberapa kali menghela nafasnya.

"Bisa tidak disini? Aku tidak ingin ditempat keributan." Jelas Tayuya masih dengan nadanya yang pelan dan hati-hati.

Sasuke diam, seakan-akan jika ia sedang enggan mengangkat pantat dari kursi yang ia duduki. Matanya masih tidak teralihkan pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya, sebersit ingatan tentang Tayuya mencium dirinya kembali berputar dikepala Sasuke.

"Kumohon, sebentar saja," jelas Tayuya melirih, dan setelah mematangkan pikiran dan sudah siaga dengan kejadian yang bisa saja diluar dugaan seperti dulu Sasuke akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kemana Sasuke- _kun_?" cegat Sakura sebelum Sasuke benar-benar jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Hn, bukan masalahmu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dan ia segera melepaskan legan Sakura yang melingar disebelah lengannya.

"Aku ikut!" paksa Sakura dan segera berdiri tidak peduli Tayuya yang menatapnya semakin tajam. Bukan tatapan Tayuya yang membuatnya ciut kali ini, Sakura sungguh tidak peduli tatapan gadis itu padanya. Namun ketika Sasuke menatapnya tajam dan seakan memberi isyrat untuk tidak melakukan apapun membuat Sakura mendudukan kembali pantatnya.

CUP

"Sebelum kau pergi!" Sakura mencium Sasuke dipipi pemuda itu dan benar-benar melepas kepergian Sasuke dengan berbagai perasaan berkecamuk, tatapan yang dilayangkan untuk aksi nekatnya sungguh Sakura tidak satupun yang dihiraukan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, namun tidak menyangkal jika Sasuke tidak menghapus jejak bibir Sakura dipipinya. Perlahan kembali Sasuke mengikuti langkah Tayuya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kelasnya.

.

"Hn, disini! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke datar walau sebenarnya ia sedang menahan emosi untuk tidak berbicara kasar pada gadis dihadapannya yang sudah beberapa kali menyatakan perasaan padanya namun selalu ia tolak.

"Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf karena kejadian waktu lalu. Kedua, aku mohon padamu untuk tidak membenciku Sasuke- _kun_. Dan yang ketiga aku akan melepaskan perasaanku padamu yang sudah berakar disaat kita baru pertama bertemu di _mall_ Konoha, dan ini aku ingin mengembalikan _headset_ mu yang tertinggal sejak kejadian ditaman itu. Maafkan aku selalu membuatmu repot," lirih Tayuya tidak berani memandang kearah Sasuke, ia hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan harapan Sasuke tidak bisa melihat air matanya yang berjatuha.

Melihat Tayuya yang mengulurkan _headset_ miliknya kearahnya, Sasuke sebatas mengambil _headset_ dan berlalu dari hadapan Tayuya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan bagi seorang gadis baik seperti Tayuya, Tayuya sadar diri untuk tidak memaksakan. Namun satu, ciuman pertama bagi Tayuya adalah pangeran sekolahnya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan perasaan berkecamuk, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan Tayuya tapi karena ingatan itu terus melilit erat diotaknya membuat Sasuke merasa tidak ingin berlama-lama dekat Tayuya.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada, sebelah sini tidak ada," gumam Sakura masih setia mengusap wajah Sasuke ketika pemuda itu kembali kedalam kelas tepat disaat jam pelajaran kedua dimulai. Dan itu membuat Sakura harus bersabar menunggu saat dimana ia bisa mengecek adakah perbedaan dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau bodoh?!" desis Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura mengendikan bahunya cuek, "Ayo Ino kekantin!" ajak Sakura tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke padanya. Membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya sungguh salah satu hal menyenangkan dalam diri Sakura.

"Kau mendapat ciuman lagi?" tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke serius. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan menjauh dari arah sahabatnya.

.

.

" _Senpai_!" suara Sasori masuk digendang telinga Sakura, walau adik kelasnya itu tidak menyebut namanya tapi Sakura tau jika dia mengarahkan kata kakak pada dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan tugasnya _senpai_ sudah selesai?" tanya Sasori duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Walau aku menginap dirumahnya," jawab Sakura.

"Huh? Rumah siapa?" tanya Sasori menatap Sakura penuh tuntutan.

"Siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Sasuke!" sela Ino menatap Sasori disertai kekehan kecil.

DEG

Kenapa dada Sasori rasanya sakit? Pasti karma tengah menghukumnya sekarang! Pikir Sasori sebal. Mencoba menutupi rasa sakit dan pikiran negatif Sasori ikut terkekeh ringan oleh jawaban Ino.

"Pasti _senpai_ melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" tuduh Sasori menatap Sakura _horor_.

"Aku mengharapkannya," jawab Sakura santai.

Mata _hazel_ coklat Sasori membulat dengan jawaban kakak kelas dihadapannya. "Kau memang agresif _senpai_!" sindir Sasori.

"Kenapa? Kau sirik karena bukan kau yang aku sukai Eh? Makanya cari sana, gadis duplikat diriku!" jelas Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Ya! Akan aku cari seseorang yang mirip dengan _senpai_!" jelas Sasori tak kalah sengitnya.

"Dan aku akan menunggu tantanganku sebelum aku benar-benar lulus dari sekolah ini!" tantang Sakura, dan kembali menganggukan kepalanya Sasori begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Banyak kan gadis seperti kakak kelas yang satu ini? Pikir Sasori.

.

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, dengan berat hati Sasori segera pamit pada keempat kakak kelasnya setelah Temari dan Tenten datang dan duduk disamping Ino dan Sakura.

"Aku duluan _senpai_!" pamit Sasori.

"Aku juga harus segera pergi kekelas!" ujar Sakura mengejar Sasori dan berjalan beriringan dengan adik kelasnya.

Ino menghela nafasnya, ia bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang terkesan langka itu. Dikelas Sakura bahkan berani mencium pipi Sasuke, dan dikantin kemana-mana yang jadi teman bicaranya adalah Sasori adik kelasnya.

.

"Aku akan membawa cemilan untuk kita menonton besok _senpai_!" jelas Sasori dan disambut anggukan kepala antusias dari Sakura.

"Kau jangan memberi harapan saja padaku!" ancam Sakura dan mendapat anggukan kepala mantap dari adik kelasnya.

.

Okay selama Sasuke tidak melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Sasori tidak ada penghalang untuk membuat Sakura lebih menempel pada pemuda bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

.

.

.

~!~

.

.

.

"Aku pergi!" pamit Sakura berteriak, Sakura tidak peduli jika ucapannya itu akan mendapat respon atau tidak. Karena yang jelas Sakura hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang sering dilakukan anak-anak setiap akan pergi kemanapun pada kedua orang tuanya.

Berjalan cepat kearah mobil pribadi yang akan mengantarnya kesekolah, Sakura terus terbayang bagaimana wajah Sasuke ketika lelaki itu kelelahan dengan keringat yang melucur deras dari kening atau bagian seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh sangat menggoda walau itu hanya dalam hayalan Sakura, namun itu cukup membuat kepemilikan Sakura menjadi basah sendiri.

"Sakura- _san_ terlihat sangat senang hari ini?" tanya supir pribadi yang selalu mengantarnya kemana-mana.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan. "Aku memang sedang bahagia paman!" jelas Sakura masih dengan sunggingan senyuman manis yang selalu terpampang lebar pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Syukurlah, aku lebih suka melihat anda yang seperti ini," jelas supir nya lagi. Sakura langsung menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan sang supir.

.

"Terimakasih paman!" ujar Sakura senang, bahkan tidak seperti biasa Sakura menutup sendiri pintu mobilnya. Tidak biasa? Karena Sakura setelah turun dari dalam mobil tidak pernah melirikan pandangannya kearah belakang lagi.

Berjalan dengan tatapan binar disetiap langkahnya, sungguh hari ini adalah hari dimana dirinya akan melihat salah satu makhluk Tuhan berwajah sempurna dan nyaris seperti pangeran dalam dongeng. Melihat Sasuke Uchiha yang akan bertarung bersama anak sekolah Suna sungguh membuat dada Sakura berdesir hebat.

BRUK

'Sialan!' decak Sakura dalam hati, langkahnya terlalu semangat sehingga Sakura menambrak seseorang dalam belokan menuju lantai dua sekolah.

"Sakura?" tanya orang yang ditabrak itu dengan mengulurkan lengannya.

Mata Sakura membulat tatkala melihat, ... "Gaara?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, ia pikir pemain basket akan lebih siang tiba disekolahnya, kenapa Gaara sudah sampai di sekolahnya sepagi ini? Tapi baiklah karena jam sekolah sudah menunjukan pukul 07.15 bagi Sakura ini sudah tidak pagi lagi.

"Kau pindah kesekolah ini? Hn, menguntungkan! Jika aku memenangkan pertandingan ini, akan aku dedikasikan untukmu dan jangan ada penolakan untukmu menjadi kekasihku!" jelas Gaara tiba-tiba.

Sakura melirikan pandangannya kesegala arah berharap jika Sasuke tidak akan memergokinya. Sakura tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku terima, dan aku tunggu kemenanganmu!" tantang Sakura dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Gaara yang masih menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Dan akan aku pastikan kali ini kau kalah **Uchiha** ," desis Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

GREP

"Sasuke- _kun_! Sasuke- _kun_! Sasuke- _kun_!" ujar Sakura berulang-ulang dengan telapak tangan memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang kini sedang menyimpan tasnya dalam kelas.

Sasuke menatap heran Sakura tanpa harus menjawab apapun dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Kumohon! Kau harus menang! Kau harus menang dari Gaara! Aku percaya kau akan menang! Jangan kecewakan aku Sasuke- _kun_!" jelas Sakura menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hn?" akhirnya satu gumaman yang mewaili pertanyaannya melucur bebas dari mulut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih Gaara, Sasuke- _kun_! Intinya kau harus menang kali ini!" desak Sakura sebelum Sasuke turun dan bergabung untuk pemanasan pertama bersama teman-temannya. Naruto bahkan sudah lebih dulu turun kelapangan.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sakura mendengus ia pukul dada Sasuke yang tepat berada diwajahnya. Sebal, sungguh Sakura sebal dengan sikap Sasuke seperti ini.

Sasuke sendiri menyangka ucapan Sakura hanya cuap-cupa cara menyemangatinya yang unik. Karena waktu hampir habis bahkan Sasuke belum latihan terpaksa Sasuke lepaskan rangkulan Sakura dan meninggalkan murid kelasnya yang beberapa orang masih ada yang menyemangatinya dengan teriakan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ semangat, semoga keberuntungan berada dipihakmu," ujar Tayuya dan Sasuke sebatas menganggukan kepalanya dan benar-benar pergi dari dalam kelas.

.

"Teme! Kau lama sekali?!" tanya Naruto sebal, Sasuke menghela nafas dan sebatas mengangguk pelan.

"Suna sudah datang! Kita harus cepat-cepat latihan!" jelas Naruto lagi.

"Aku yang menjadi ketua disini bodoh! Jadi aku yang sudah merencanakan!" jelas Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"KALIAN HARUS FOKUS!" nasehat Kakashi sebagai _coach_ nya.

Ke enam tim Konoha yang sedang latiha dihalaman belakang sekolah menganggukan kepalanya kompak.

.

.

.

Pertandingan belum sepenuhnya dimulai karena ke enam siswa sebagai perwakilan itu saling menjabat tangan lawan sebagai tanda pertemanan saja.

"Uchiha, kemenanagnku akan ku dedikasikan untuk Sakura!" gumam Gaara tepat saat berjabatan tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn, coba saja!" balas Sasuke lebih datar dari ucapan Gaara.

 **TBC**

 **4107**

* * *

 **A/N**

Padahal kaga update satu hari, tapi para reviewer kaya yang aku itu sudah off long time aja-,- hehe walaupun aku seneng^^ okay maafkan Wisma, karena Wisma sempat dilanda rasa malas karena sedang bermain game _Hayday_ , ada yang tau game itu? Download dong! Hihihi *maksa amat* tapi seriusan kita mainkan bersama-sama dan bagi yang sudah punya mohon kasih tau lewat PM ke atau review ke :D

Wkwk okay balas review dulu^^

~Silent Reader "Haha iyaaa^^ kemarin habis nyiapin semuanya :D... makasih sudah ditunggu :3 jadi malu :p dan makasih RnR serta semangatmu :*"~

~NikeLagi "Nah yang ini mah pending satu hari :D karena kamu kaga bisa review kemarin sekarang kamu bisa kasih review ga? :3 makasih semangatnya :*"~

~White's "Demi kucingku yang udah lahiran aku seneng banget liat review darimu :D wkwk demi-demi apaan kita ini? :D panggil aku Wisma aja^^ dan yang satu lagi Tsuki :* makasih RnR nya^^"~

~Dianarndraha "Haha kaga apa-apa buat nebus yang ini sedikit dipanjangin :3 ini sudah update maaf telat^^"~

~Chiekooo "Wkwk sabar, bentar lagi ko *plak* :D tapi aku seriusan-,- aku sudah follow beberapa fic yang ada lemonnya buat belajar dan diterapin dichap nanti :3"~

~Ayuniejung "Hahaha aku juga kayanya sama :3 ini kan Fanfiksi :p"~

~Rya-chand "Makasih dukungannya senpai^^ gomen aku baru on lagi , noh pacar senpai ada nongol dikit :p"~

~Hermansh9d "Wkwk btw makasih reviewmu, menurutku kaga monoton ko ;D"~

~Shivatand "Haha iya makasih nasehatnya :* juga sekali lagi _aku kece yah_? Wkwk makasih RnR nya yah :)"~

~Ichachan21 "Sudah^^"~

~Suket Alang Alang "Sudah^^"~

~Mantika Mochi "Makasih senpai^^, wkwk iya yah Saku-,-"~

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani "Haha eike juga seneng kalo u log-in ;* :D"~

~Arinamour036 "Kamu punya akun? Log-in dong kalau punya :D *wkwk maksa amat* haha iyaaa mending kesini aja nih diCiamis :D *plak* makasih RnR nya^^"~

~Uchiha Viona "Iyaaa saya memang masih kelas 3 SMP say :D"~

~NethyTomatoCherry "Wkwk aku kan faster :D makasih semangat dan RnR nya yah gomen telat :D"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Sudaaah senpai^^"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Haha iyaa daku seneng ko^^ nyubit sesuatu yang jelas bukan bagian panjangnya :D *plak* tabokan kali ini kerasa bener^^"~

~Imahkakoeni "Haha cie kita sama^^ aku masih 14 tahun beneran kalau kaga percaya bisa tanya *caesarpuspita sama NikeLagi* ... haha perihal Gaara nanti dijelasin di chap depan... makasih semangat dan RnR nya^^"~

~YOktf "Sudah xD"~

~CherryAsta "Haha yang ini lebih seneng lagi ga? :D wkwk kaga ko kaga gaje :p makasih RnR nya^^"~

~Caesarpuspita "Ih senpai gaje :p kan ini sudah baikan-,- *eike juga udah buat mereka kaya gitu, gimana sih-,-* ala CEWO :D makasih RnR nya senpai {}"~

~Luca Marvell "Ada tapi nanti ini masih ditengah jalan^^"~

~Rury "Makasih sayang :D bagian apa yah.. bagian bawahnya aja :3 *udah ah jangan bahas itu malu-,-* wkwk makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Byun429 "Sudah walau kaga ada percakapan yang nyatain mereka berdua sudah baikan^^"~

~ai "Haha kaga apa-apalah rated nya juga sudah di M wkwk makasih RnR nya kirain Ai yang dibesarin A nya itu sama kaya kamu :3"~

~PinkLaLaBlue "Haha ngebet banget kamu :3 *plak* hehe nanti :p"~

~An Style "Haha omes? :D wkwk aku ikutan vulgar :p ini sudah update kilat walau kepending satu hari :D"~

~Cherry853 "Haha iyaa... makasih RnR nya senpai :D"~

~Viona "Wkwk semoga kaga maraton lagi makasih RnR dan semangatnya :)"~

~Miharu348 "Makasih pujiannya, ini sudah lanjut ;)"~

~Violeta "Ini yang bikin aku pengen cepat update :) makasih yah :*"~

~Dea Lova SS "Hehe iyaaa makasih RnR nya, semoga kita bisa jadi teman ^^"~

~Toru Perri "Haha maksih dan ini sudah lanjut, RnR nya ditunggu :3"~

~Gita559 "Hehe makasih sayang, ini juga salah satu reviewer yang bikin aku ingin cepat nyelesain kedongkolan :D"~

Dan spesial thanks to all reader wait this fic, rasanya terharu banyak yang nunggu :3

* * *

 _WISMA RYUZAKI_

 **30 Mei 2015**


	15. Page 15

**~Belong~**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **DREAM GIRL © WISMA RYUZAKI**

 _"Because You"_

 **Page 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Jika ada kesamaan dalam judul atau jalan ceritanya, itu hanya kebetulan! -,- dan bagi yang berniat mengikuti cerita fic ini dilarang asal menebak kelanjutannya ^-^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : Semi "M"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah dibuat! Belajar membuat fic tidak AU**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Flame? Up to you reader-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ittadakimashu Reader-** _ **san**_ **, Douzo** _ **ne**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar menominasi segala suara lainnya. Bel istirahat yang berbunyi tidak membuat para siswa yang menonton pertandingan menjadi mengidahkan perhatiannya.

"Kyyyaaa Sasuke- _kun_ memasukan lagi bolanya!" pekik seluruh siswi bahkan siswa Konoha. Para siswa-siswi dari Suna terlihat sangat sebal karena pemainnya masih jauh terkalahkan oleh Sasuke.

Dijuluki Sasuke's The King Of Basketball memang pantas disangganya. Setengah jam berlalu saja point yang Sasuke cetak nyaris sampai angka yang ditentukan.

" _Senpai_ , ini cemilannya!" ujar Sasori namun tampaknya Sakura yang masih duduk di podium lapangan tidak teralihkan perhatiannya.

Sasori berdeham singkat membuat Sakura akhirnya menolehkan iris virdiannya menatap adik kelas disampingnya. Dengan pandangan bertanya sungguh membuat Sasori kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Ini makanlah dulu! Sejak tadi kau terus menatap pertandingan!" jelas Sasori sebal. Dengan cengiran khasnya Sakura mengambil beberapa buah _popcorn_ yang dibawa adik kelasnya dan berterimakasih setelahnya.

"Kyyyaaa Sasuke- _kun_!" pekik siswi yang berteriak tiba-tiba membuat perhatian Sakura teralihkan kembali kearah pemain basket, tepat kearah pandangan Sasuke yang sedang terkapar memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

Terlihat dari keadaan kakinya yang terkilir membuat pertandingan dihentikan sejenak. Sungguh ini saat-saat menegangkan ketika Sasuke dipaksa pundut dari pertandingan untuk menjalani perawatan sebelum kakinya itu terluka lebih parah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumam Sakura, dadanya bergumuruh. Bukan karena kasihan melihat Sasuke yang terluka tetapi karena Sakura takut sekolah barunya ini akan kalah melawan sekolah lamanya.

.

.

.

Pertandingan tinggal bersisa waktu 20 menit lagi, dan tim Konoha dengan pengganti Shino. Sudah tertinggal 9 skor lagi karena Gaara seakan diberi kesempatan memasukan beberapa kali _drible_ bola dengan sangat mudahnya. Naruto kehabisan tenaga, ketua OSIS itu juga sama lelahnya karena harus berjuang susah payah dengan Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Kiba dan Shino bahkan terlalu _shock_ dari awal ketika mengetahui Sasuke cedera.

Waktu tinggal 7 menit lagi, sangat sengit dan sangat susah untuk mengejar skor yang tertinggal. Sakura menghela nafasnya beberapa kali, ini memang akan menjadi akhirnya. Pikir dalam hati.

6 menit 30 detik, Sakura sudah benar-benar pasrah melihat pertandingan yang diperkirakan pihak sekolah Konoha lah yang kalah untuk kali ini.

Dalam pikiran Sakura, setelah pertandingan ini selesai dia akan langsung ditembak Gaara dan wajib mengatakan jawaban 'Ya' sebagai hasil tantangannya. 'Mau bagaimana lagi jika ini yang sudah terjadi,' ujar Sakura dalam hati.

Sejak 30 menit yang lalu waktu tersisa masih ada harapan agar kelima tim tetap sekolah Konoha masih bisa mempertahankan atau menambah skor memasukan bola, tapi ia salah. Karena sang pawang bola basket itu sedang cedera membuat beberapa tim Konoha kewalahan.

"Sakura- _senpai_ , sepertinya kau tidak menikmati permainan ini?" tanya Sasori masih asik dengan _popcorn_ yang memasuki mulutnya.

'Sialan! Aku memang tidak menikmati permainan ini sekarang!' decak Sakura dalam hati, enggan menjawab dengan ucapan Sakura sebatas menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Padahal aku yakin jika Sasuke- _senpai_ ada kita akan tetap menang!" jelas Sasori. Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia hanya bisa merutuk dengan ucapan Sasori sekarang, karena bagaimanapun walau ia uring-uringan tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi berbeda.

"Sasori kenapa kau tidak gantikan saja Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura menatap adik kelasnya dengan penuh harap, walau tatapannya datar dan terkesan nada konyol tapi Sasori cukup tau dan cukup paham jika sebenarnya kaka kelas yang ada disampingnya ini memang mengharapkan

"Apa? Gantikan Sasuke- _senpai_? Apa _senpai_ gila? Aku tidak menggeluti ekskul basket! Bagaimana bisa aku menggantikan Sasuke- _senpai_?" tanya Sasori menatap Sakura kegat.

5 menit pas, Sakura mendekatkan badannya kearah Sasori. Menatapnya dalam, dan sepersekian detik kemudian...

CUP

" _Senpai_ mohon padamu, masuklah! _Senpai_ akan berdo'a dari sini! Percayalah kau bisa membuat tim kita menang! Kau adiku bukan?" lirih Sakura menatap Sasori sedalam yang ia bisa berharap jika itu bisa sampai meluluhkan hati Sasori.

Rupanya mendapat ciuman dari kakak kelasnya yang satu ini sangat berarti pagi bathin Sasori, ayolah walau hanya dipipi tapi ciuman yang baru terjadi itu bisa menjadikan sejarah tersendiri dihidup Sasori.

Menghela nafas mengumpulkan keyakinan demi sang pujaan hati sekaligus kakak kelasnya, Sasori bangkit dari arena podium kemudian segera beranjak menuju ruang ganti tempat dimana para pemain biasa memakai baju basket mereka.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, caranya berhasil. Apapun yang ia harapkan para lelaki seolah-olah selalu enggan untuk menolaknya.

.

"Kakashi- _sensei_!" mendengar namanya dipanggil Kakashi segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang menjadi sumbernya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari samping kirinya, Sasori tepat berada disamping kirinya.

"Ada apa Sasori?" tanya Kakashi, wajar saja guru-guru tau nama Sasori karena selain ia dikenal diseluruh penjuru sekolah sebagai seorang anak pewaris tahta perusahaan Akasuna, Sasori juga dikenal pintar di kalangan murid sepantarannya.

"Ijinkan aku bergabung dalam tim mu _sensei_ , ayolah sebelum semuanya terlambat!" desak Sasori. Melihat _stopwatch_ yang melingkar di leher Kakashi sekitar 4 menit lagi.

Ayolah, 4 menit bisa apa? Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan? Pikir Kakashi, hingga akhirnya setelah diberi ijin untuk menggantikan Naruto Sasori segera masuk kedalam arena lapangan tanding membuat beberapa suara bersorak karenanya. Tapi toh jika sorakan itu untuk menyemangati nya kenapa tidak? Pikir Sasori.

Waktu bonus diberikan 3 menit saja, sebagai pemberian karena pergantian pemain. Pihak Suna juga tidak terlalu keberatan karena yang masuk bukanlah seseorang seperti Sasuke Uchiha.

Pertandingan kembali berlangsung, memfokuskan seluruh pikiran dalam pertandingan tidak membuat Sasori takut karena ia tidak mengikuti ekskul basket sebelumnya. Karena walau ia tidak ikut di SMA Konoha ini, setidaknya Sasori selalu mewakili Oto Junior High School dalam basketball dan selalu menjuru pada kemenangan.

Juga setidaknya perlu ditekankan, Sasori masih mengingat masa dimana ia pernah menggantikan seorang kakak kelasnya yang selalu tetap menjadi idola.

"SASORI BERJUANGLAH DEMI KONOHA!"

"Kyyyyaaa Sasori- _kun_! Kau bisa!"

"SASORI JANGAN KECEWAKAN _SENPAI_!"

Sunyi, seolah perhatian seluruh murid yang menyaksikan terfokus pada satu orang. Sakura Haruno, gadis itu berteriak dengan sangat kencang sampai terdengar jelas ketelinga para pemain basket termasuk **Sabaku no Gaara**.

Sasori mengacungkan jari jempolnya keudara dengan anggukan siap, ketika pertandingan kembali berlangsung disertai pekikan yang kembali terdengar dari para murid siswi Konoha.

'Ini adalah saatnya!' gumam Sasori dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kyyyaaa bolanya masuk! Semangat Sasori! Kau bisa menggantikan Sasuke- _kun_!" pekik beberapa kakak kelas maupun siswi sepantaran Sakura juga sepantaran Sasori sendiri.

Tinggal 3 skor bola tersisa untuk kemenangan tim Konoha, dan Sasori setidaknya bisa menarget jika ia harus bisa menambah 3 skor menjadi 6 skor untuk kemenangan telak dari Konoha.

Waktu tinggal tersisa 2 menit dan itu adalah dimana saat-saat ketegangan terjadi, ketiga pemain Suna dipundut karena terlalu lelah dan diganti oleh pemain baru. Namun walau tim Konoha hanya diganti dua pemain saja tidak membuat para tim sekolah itu menciut, hanya satu lagipula perbandingan yang dilakukan. Pikir ke enam tim Konoha.

Sasori sendirian yang kini berjuang dkarenakan, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba yang nyaris kehabisa tenaga. Begitu juga dengan Shino, ayolah walau ke lima pemain sebelum Sasori masuk itu sudah mencetak angka namun tetap saja Suna masih ada diatas mereka.

.

.

.

[PRITTT]

Hasil yang mendebarkan ketika bola yang di _dribble_ Sasori sudah lebih dulu naik keatas udara dan mengarah pada net.

"Kyyyaaaa KITA MENANG!" pekik seluruh siswi Konoha. Yah! Sasori memang berhasil mencetak angka diakhir waktu habis, ia mencetak tepat sesuai apa yang ia perkirakan, Gaara hanya bisa memandang kekalahan skor mereka dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Sasori sendiri mengusap keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya, karena setidaknya ia sudah tidak mengasah kemampuan dalam hal basket ini selama 2 tahun yang lalu lamanya. Tepat dimana saat dirinya di nyatakan terkena penyakit paru-paru basah.

Tapi toh, sekarang adalah yang pertama dan yang terakhir bagi Sasori. Sekedar membahagiakan kakak kelasnya, dan ia berjanji tidak akan mengikuti ekskul berat seperti basket yang baru saja ia ikuti ini.

BRUK

"SASORI- _kun_!" pekik beberapa siswi.

Sasori tergeletak lemas di samping lapangan tepat disaat dirinya meminum air mineral yang diberikan Kakashi dan mengusap pelipisnya dengan handuk.

Tim Palang Merah Remaja segera diturunkan untuk membawa tubuh Sasori ke ruangan UKS. Sakura yang melihat adik angkatnya tergeletak lemas, segera mengikuti kearah mana tubuh Sasori dibawa.

Badan Sakura bergetar hebat, ia sangat takut jika ini adalah kesalahannya karena memaksa. Tapi dengan Ino yang ikut panik sekaligus berusaha menenangkannya jika Sasori tetap baik-baik saja membuat dirinya sedikit terobati.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Nee- _san_ , aku tidak bisa menang," jelas Gaara menatap Temari dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Ayolah, kemenangan kau sangat berarti bagiku dan kemenangan Konoha juga sama artinya bagiku. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir akan kekalahanmu. Lagi pula aku masih senang karena kau yang memasukan bola disaat akhir-akhir sebelum Sasori menggantikan Naruto. Jangan salahkan dirimu Gaara, aku tidak merasa terlalu kecewa karena kemenangan berada dipihak kekasihku," jelas Temari dengan mengusap pundak Gaara.

"Aku tau tim Suna sendiri akan segera kalah, karena anak itu jika aku tidak salah dapat informasi adalah, siswa pengganti Sasuke disaat Sekolah Menengah Atasnya dulu di Oto," jelas Gaara santai.

"Be –benarkah?" tanya Temari terbelalak, iris virdiannya menatap sang adik tak percaya. Namun sekali lagi Gaara menganggukan kepalanya meyakinkan.

"Dan ia segera diberhentikan dari ekskul basket karena penyakit yang dideritanya." Lanjut Gaara.

"Pantas saja ia bisa memenangi perlombaan dalam waktu sempit!" decak Temari.

"Dan akan aku pastikan kemenangan tahun depan ada padaku!" gumam Gaara.

Temari menganggukan kepalanya, percakapan antar adik kakak itu tidak didengar dan tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh para siswa-siswi Konoha dan Suna sendiri.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kekalahan kita?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berbasa-basi saat Naruto menghampirinya keruang UKS.

"Dimana Sasori?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa kita kalah?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Tidak! Kita menang berkat, **seseorang yang terbaring dikasur sebelahmu**!" jelas Naruto.

Dan saat dibuka gorden yang membatas antar kasur pasien siswa betapa terkejutnya Sasuke walau tidak tampak di iris _onyx_ nya karena menemukan siluet merah sedang terkapar dengan tabung oksigen yang membantunya bernafas, juga siluet merah muda yang tengah menangis membelakanginya.

SRET

Gorden segera diseret untuk kembali ditutup Sasuke, kakinya yang masih dililit perban tidak membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak.

'Dia terlalu membahayakan dirinya sendiri!' gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya.

 **TBC**

 **1690 word**

* * *

 **A/N**

"JANGAN ADA YANG TANYA, KO JADI GINI SIH?" -_-

Ya Tuhan apa-apaan fic ini?-,- gomen jika gaje yah :D ah terserahlah mau review isi _kritikus atau flame_ sekalipun karena isi chap ini yang aku sendiri bingung nentuinnya.

Dan Yah aku buat kelanjutan seperti ini karena chap yang di charter nya tinggal 5 lagi :') jadi apa boleh buat aku harus buat ini^^ maaf kan aku yah sekali lagi :)

Aku buat akun baru namanya Akiyama Hara, setelah fic ini selesai sampai FIN aku akan segere memposting beberapa fic disana *rencananya* dan ini akun kedua setelah itu^^ kemudian dilanjut dengan akun ketiga di Nike Wicaes. Haha dua akun colab #project# dan satu akun asli aku sendiri yang buatnya, dan bahkan sepupukupun tidak daku kasih tau apa pass nya :p

Dan bagi yang suka main _hayday_ aku buat grup sendiri dan meninggalkan grup lamaku yang sudah 27 orang didalam nya :3 karena demi *ini nih* :D aku buat dengan nama Fanfiction Members Farm's^^ nah bagi yang sudah dilevel 30 an bisa langsung gabung dan aku pastikan akan langsung aku konfirmasi^^ level aku sendiri baru 45 tapi yasudahlah, karena aku yakin banyak pemain fiksi yang suka mainin _hayday_ sampai level tinggi. Gabung dong di grup yang baru tadi aku buat^^ malahan aku rela tinggalkan grup lamaku *curhat* tapi seriusan ikutan yah^^

 **Okay, terlalu banyak cuap-cuapnya aku pengen langsung di inti... balas Review :D**

* * *

~Uchiha Viona "Hehe aku sudah kasih review di setiap chap fic yang dikau buat^^ ... haha dikau kelas 3 SMP? Wkwk iyaa kita sama :* Haha Sasuke yah? Emang :3 wkwk tapi 5 chap depan mereka kayanya sudah mulai kelas 3^^ makanya aku cepatin alurnya yang harusnya masih lama :p makasih RnR nya yah^^"~

~Ichachan21 "Haha Tayuya bukan pasangan Sasuke :3 Sasuke itu sama Sakura, jadi tenang saja^^ makasih review nya yah :*"~

~Alfi . claim "Wkwk ciee yang kasih review kalo gitu :3 makasih banyak reviewnya :) kamu suka main hayday? Wahh kebetulan, gabung grup aku yu :D namanya fanfiction members farm's ^^ don't forget yah, aku juga sudah tinggalin grup lamaku :3"~

~Dinda Adriani srg. DAS "Oh God, Thanks! :D haha iyaaa ini sudah sekilat hujan (?) :D yang penting kaga long time aja yah :* makasih RnR nya ;)"~

~Ai "Gomen, aku tidak bisa turuti walau aku niatnya juga tadinya kesana. Tapi setelah dipikir ini lebih baik^^ karena chap yang aku charter :) makasih RnR nya yah... jangan kecewa :')"~

~YOktf "Wkwk Sakura mah memang banyak yang suka :3 haha ini sudah lanjut makasih RnR nya vroh :*"~

~Rya-chand "Haha yah walau nanti juga Gaara akan jadi sering nongol :3 wkwk iyaaa senpai ini sudah di next^^"~

~GaemSJ "Haha maaf ini mungkin ngga barokah :3 karena wordnya ditarik lagi dan updatenya pending sehari :p tapi makasih RnR nya yah ;)"~

~Caesarpuspita "Haha iyaaa okay senpai aku kaga bakal Sakura jatuh ketangan selain Sasuke^^ wkwk lama tamatnya, dan ini Cuma 21 chapter senpai oh my god! -,- senpai itu kelebihan 4 juga sangat berarti bagi daku :D makasih RnR nya senpai^^ seneng deh kalau senpai selalu kasih review :D"

~Sakura Uchiha Stivani "Wkwk Cieee yang log-in, euke seneng banget cyinnn :D hehe ini sudah lanjut, makasih RnR nya^^"~

~Kuhaku "Rame banget pokonya :D kamu pasti suka *yakin amat* pokonya coba aja dulu, kalo memang ngga suka ya aku juga tidak memaksa :) tapi coba aja dulu ... wheehh? What the ****? Wkwk aku juga masih minta sama ma to the ma :D wkwk, soal adegan SasuSaku mungkin dichap depan yang akan panjang juga^^ makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Namikaze Hinata "Level berapa? Gabung di grup yang sudah dicantumin diatas yah^^ ... wkwk makasih review dan sudah ngasih tau :') aku tunggu kamu bergabung dan makasih RnR nya sekali lagi :p"~

~Arinamour036 "Haha mau dibuatin? *daku serius nih* wkwk kasih tau lewat review aja yah :D haha Sasuke cemburunya kaga terlalu amat nih disini mah :p makasih sudah RnR :D"~

~Shivatand "Ya Tuhan aku seneng banget :') kamu juga more for me^^ aku bener-bener tersanjung dengan review mu dari pertama baca :D makasih yah :* ... haha karena reviewmu ini aku ingin segera mengikrarkan hubungan Sasu sama Saku^^ hehe *Maafkan aku MK sensei* :p makasih RnR nya :D aku tunggu RnR nya lagi^^"~

~Rury "Sasuke cedera maafkan aku jika dikau kecewa, tapi aku tetap berterimakasih dan menunggu review mu ko :')"~

~Hanazono Yuri "Haha kan belum ini masih sedikit belum diperjelas senpai, aku buat alur ngalir^^"~

~Mantika Mochi "Hihi makasih senpai^^ aku seneng dibilang gitu :D dan soal miss typo, sekali lagi aku itu juru nya :p makasih sudah dikoreksi senpai^^ dan makasih buat RnR nya, aku tunggu RnR this chap :)"~

~Dianarndraha "Makasih haha... ini sudah lanjut^^ semoga suka :')"~

~CherryAsta "Sudaaah lanjut^^ makasih RnR nya :)"~

~Mitsuki Uchiha "Makasih RnR nya^^ ini sudah lanjut :) daku tunggu RnR this chap :p"~

~Cherryma "Haha gomen telat senpai, aku matangin dulu sebelum aku update :3 haha dan maaf juga wordnya ngga panjang :) ... wkwk soal log-in kalo senpai I don't care ;) toh kita suka PM-an kan ^-^"~

~Dea Lova S.S "Haha ini sudaaah :D makasih RnR nya ;)"~

~Ayuniejung "Hihi namanya itu _tsundere_ wkwk walau gitu juga itu papaku :D *ngarep*"~

~Imahkakoeni "Haha karena aku pikir chap ininya akan pendek :3 maaf chap ini pendek Imah- _chan_ ^^ tapi chap depannya lagi panjang :D makasih RnR nya :*"~

~PinkLaLaBlue "Haha bentar lagi say, mohon sabar :D eh btw aku suka fic mu^^ makasih sudah RnR nya yah :)"~

~Silent Reader "Yuhu sudaaah dong B) **I'm faster** wkwk :D ngga ah masih ada Sasori soalnya :p hehe maaf kalo kecewa tapi beneran ini chap maksa banget kan? Kerasa bukan? Hehe karena chap depan aku panjangin word nya^^"~

~Luca Marvell "Haha tapi maaf kalo ga jadi serunya, aku juga kaga mau bikin Sasuke banyak omong jadi mendingan aku pilih jalan ini saja^^ berhubung disetiap chap aku kaga kasih Wrn : OOC, juga :D makasih RnR nya^^"~

~Violeta "Haha maafkan aku telat lagi, tapi besok ngga jika aku ga ada halangan ^^ yah padahal menurut aku itu seru banget loh :') tapi toh kita berbeda kesukaan ya kan? :) makasih RnR dukungannya yah :*"~

~White's "Haha iyaa beberapa Minggu yang lalu sih *plak* Ada 4 tapi ketiga lagi dimakan sama Ayahnya, sialan :D saat itu daku sedang pergi ke Bandung :p ... haha makasih banyak, demi Lagu Chandelier yang lagi aku dengar dan Listen by Beyonce aku sangat senang lagi saat baca reviewmu :D makasih RnR nya yah :*"~

~Gita559 "Oke hihi makasih sudah menunggu^^ dan makasih juga RnR serta semangatnya :D"~

~Cherry853 "Wew :3 makasih RnR nya senpai dan ini sudah lanjuttt :D"~

~Guest "Haha ngga ahh chapternya harus tambah lagi :) makasih RnR nya semoga ngga kecewa dan jika berkenan aku tunggu RnR this chap ;)"~

~Ikalutfi97 "Haha mereka berdua vs nya dikit, gomen yah :') makasih RnR nya :*"~

~Toru Perri "Haha iyaaah yah :D ... aku juga sedikit gimana buat karakter Sasuke kaya gini *plak* :3 makasih RnR nya yah :) ini aku sudah lanjut ko ;)"~

~NikeLagi "Haha untung saja masih ada kuota an :p iyaa kapanpun kamu bisa saja Imouto :D *adik angkat* :D persi Sakura dan Sasori di fic ini :p ... makasih semangatnya yah, senpai tunggu RnR nya^^"~

~NethyTomatoCherry "Nah aku seneng karena ada yang mendukungku dengan cara pihak Konoha yang menang^^ makasih yah... kita satu jalan pikiran :D aku tunggu RnR this chap for you dan yeah makasih RnR before chap^^"~

~Ongkitang "Hohoho makasih sudah senang :3 *ILY* :D maaf aku telat satu hari dan ini sudah lanjut :D"~

Juga seperti biasa, spesial thanks to all reader wait this fic :D *lambai tangan takut telat lagi*

* * *

 ** _WISMA RYUZAKI (TSUKIYAMA)_**

 **01-06-2015 *bulan baru***


	16. Chapter 16 THE END

**~Belong~**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DREAM GIRL by WISMA RYUZAKI**

" _Save her"_

 **Page 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jika ada yang kangen sama author, harap review -,- wkwk**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

 **Genre : Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Caution! Masih banyak typo, kalimat gaje, kata-kata kurang efisien, dan EYD yang masih dalam tahap pembelajaran. Kurang teliti mengetik dan tidak suka meralat kembali cerita yang sudah selesai dibuat!**

 **Warning! Don't Like? Don't Read.**

 **Flame? Silahkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ittadakimashu, Douzo** _ **ne**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura berlari masuk kedalam ruang UKS, tatapan wajahnya terlihat jika ia sedang menahan sebuah kekhawatiran, ia menyeret satu persatu gorden dan menemukan Sasuke yang terduduk dengan kakinya yang masih dibalut perban.

"Dimana Sasori?" ia bertanya tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke, Naruto pikir setelah melihat lelaki ini yang masuk lebih dulu kedalam UKS, Sakura akan segera mencarinya. Tapi ternyata ada perasaan bersalah lainnya karena ia tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang bahkan sedang menatapnya lekat.

"Disamping." Hanya jawaban singkat yang Naruto berikan.

Buru-buru Sakura menyeret gorden disampingnya, matanya membeliak terkejut, Sasori berada disana terbaring lemah dengan tabung oksigen yang belum lama diberikan sebagai bantuan ia bernafas.

"Sasori ... maafkan aku," gumamnya lemah, ia memegang lengan Sasori cukup erat dengan air mata yang tidak bisa ditahannya untuk meluncur dari kedua pelupuk mata. "seharusnya aku tidak memintamu untuk melakukannya." Lanjut Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke memandang gadis itu datar, tidak ada pelukan yang didapatnya, bahkan tidak ada ucapan yang menandakan ia khawatir. Tapi lelaki Uchiha ini memaklumi itu, keadaan Sasori jauh lebih mengenaskan dibanding keadaannya.

"Kau memaksakan seseorang yang punya alasan untuk tidak melakukannya, Sakura." Akhirnya, Sasuke angkat suara. Kalimatnya mengundang perhatian Naruto dan gadis itu sendiri yang kini menatap kearahnya bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia justru mencoba turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan terpincang untuk mendekati Sasori yang terbaring lemah disana. "Mungkin setelah ini, kita tidak bisa melihatnya disekolah. Hampir satu tahun lalu ia habiskan untuk masa penyembuhan, dan saat ini ia kembali dikehidupan normalnya, kau membuat Sasori seperti ini lagi."

Sakura memandang nanar, ia mendekat kearah Sasuke dan menampar pipi lelaki itu. "Kau mengatakan ini dengan maksud apa Sasuke- _kun_? Kau ingin membuatku lebih bersalah?" Sakura menanyakan hal itu dengan air mata yang kembali menuruni pipinya.

Ia keluar bersama rasa bersalah berkepanjangan. Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan alisnya yang tertaut bingung. "Jika dia tetap menangis disini, Sasori tidak bisa bangun. Dia perlu berbicara padaku, kau juga –keluarlah."

Naruto menatap bingung, tapi akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan Sasuke, ia tutup pintu UKS nya bersama dengan beberapa anggota PMR yang masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

" _Sasuke-senpai, aku tidak bisa berbicara jika terlalu banyak orang bersamaku. Apa aku mengecewakan tim Oto?"_

Sebaris ucapan Sasori waktu itu membuat Sasuke tahu jika sebenarnya Sasori memang sudah tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia masih berada disamping adik kelasnya tersebut dan tidak berhenti menatapnya.

"Kakimu sakit _senpai_ , mengapa kau terus berdiri?" Sasori mengucapkan hal itu dengan senyuman tipis terlihat dari matanya yang menyipit.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, apa ini yang dikhawatirkan Sasori saat ia membuka matanya? "Kalau kau ingin tidur, pejamkan matamu. Kalau kau ingin omong kosong, katakan. Jangan khawatirkan aku." Sahut Sasuke.

"Sakura _-senpai_ , permintaannya adalah sesuatu yang harus kuturuti." Sahut Sasori pada akhirnya, ia memejamkan matanya dan membuka kembali dengan ekor mata yang menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Aku mencintai Sakura- _senpai_ , dan dia mencintai _senpai_. Kau pasti sudah menduga setelah ini aku harus mengalami perawatan entah untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Bisa kau buat dia selalu tersenyum?" tanya Sasori menatap langit-langit ruang UKS.

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah kau akan mati sekarang." Ejek Sasuke berlainan dengan tanggapan yang sebetulnya ingin ia jawab. Sasori sudah tahu bagaimana mantan kapten basket Oto itu jika berbicara. Sasuke tidak akan memberikan sebuah ucapan panjang apalagi berisi sebuah maksud jelas. Sasuke selalu mengatakan apapun dengan ambigu dan kasar.

"Kalau aku benar-benar mati sekarang, kau akan memperlakukan Sakura- _senpai_ bagaimana?" tanya Sasori menyahut setelah selang beberapa detik ia diam mencari jawaban yang tepat.

Sasuke diam membungkam mulutnya dengan memandang Sasori menyipit. "Memangnya kau ingin aku apakan dia?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Jangan terlalu banyak kau beri dia harapan Sasuke- _senpai_ , aku sering mendekatinya tapi ia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari teman. Karena aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya jika orang yang kita sayangi sebatas menganggap kita teman, aku meminta padamu jangan kau buat Sakura- _senpai_ terus-terusan menjadi temanmu. Ah – perkataanku jadi berbelit-belit." Sasori terkekeh pelan, "Pihak sekolah sedang menghubungi keluargaku, mungkin setelah ini aku akan pergi lagi tanpa bisa kau lihat di Konoha."

Sasori berusaha membuka tabung oksigen, dan Sasuke membantunya. "Kau terlihat tidak membutuhkan ini." Sahut Sasuke yang berhasil membuka tabung oksigen adik kelasnya tersebut. Beberapa anggota PMR terkejut dengan tindakan kedua pasien mereka, tapi apa daya karena keduanya melakukan hal ini dalam keadaan sadar.

"Setidaknya aku ingin menghisap udara normal sepertimu, tidak harus memakai alat bantu segala, ini membuatku terlihat lemah. Benar 'kan?" tanya Sasori berusaha menududukan dirinya.

"Kau memintaku untuk menjadikan Sakura lebih dari teman, Hn?" Sasuke kembali di topik sebelumnya, ia mendapat anggukan cepat dari kepala Sasori. "Kau merelakannya untukku bocah?" lanjut Sasuke memastikan.

"Siapa saja, aku merelakan Sakura- _senpai_ bersama siapa saja asalkan ia dapat bahagia karena aku tidak akan bisa terus disampingnya. Keinginannya yang pertama ini kujadikan sebagai yang terakhir, dan itu menggelikan." Jawab Sasori pasrah.

"Hn. Selama kau tidak pernah meminta padaku, permintaanmu yang pertama ini akan kukabulkan." Sahut Sasuke mengusap punggung lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

" _Senpai_ , ketika keluargaku datang kemari, kau harus membantuku memasang tabung ini lagi!"

.

.

.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang keluar bersama Naruto dari ruangan UKS.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya, ia menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak lagi membopong tubuhnya, dan justru ia menaruh lengannya pada bahu Sakura sampai gadis itu terperanjat kaget.

"Antar aku pulang." Sahut Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Sakura, dengan tas yang sebatas ia jinijing Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat dada Sakura berdesir.

"Pulang saja sendiri! Aku ingin melihat –

"Sasori sudah dibawa pergi, keluarganya sudah datang." Sela Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak yakin tapi pandangan lelaki itu yang meyakinkan membuat Sakura akhirnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau menang, ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki bus dengan tertatih-tatih, Sakura yang berada di belakangnya membantu ia memapah dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk mereka berdua.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, hanya ada satu persatu kursi kosong yang dan mereka hanya menatap Sasuke maupun Sakura sepintas.

"Nona, bisa kau pindah kebelakang? Tolonglah, temanku kakinya terkilir dan ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik." Sakura setengah memohon menatap wanita yang sudah bekerja didepannya memelas. Wanita itu menatap Sakura seolah ia jengah namun berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan sesekali tersenyum tipis setelah terpana sampai beberapa menit.

"Kau menghiraukan kekasihku." Sasuke angkat bicara dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam kearah wanita itu sampai ia tertegun sendiri mendapati lelaki yang muda namun ia taksir tersebut melayangkan respon yang tidak ia inginkan.

Akhirnya, setelah Sasuke angkat suara wanita itu pergi dengan mencebik sebal dan duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang siswa sekolah lain yang memakai earphone dikedua telinganya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa-apaan ucapanmu tadi? Kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang bukan sebenarnya 'kan?" Sakura menyikut lengan Sasuke, mereka sudah mendapatkan tempat duduknya dan kali ini Sasuke seolah tidak mendengar ucapan gadis disampingnya.

"Bilang saja kau juga berharap aku mengatakannya Sakura." Ujar Sasuke, ia menjawab ketika wajah Sakura yang terus ditekuk dan menatap kearah jalanan Konoha.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tapi lengan Sasuke yang menarik tubuhnya membuat kepala merah muda itu terbentur tepat pada dada bidangnya. "Berapa kali kita sudah hampir melakukan _itu_?" tanya Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura sontak memerah malu.

"Kau katakan apa? Aku tidak mengerti!" Sakura akan menjauhkan badannya namun tangan Sasuke tetap menahan tubuhnya. "Sasuke- _kun_ kau –

"Ya. Kau tahu ucapanku adalah mutlak, menjadi kekasihku sudah lama kau nantikan bukan? Kali ini akan kutegaskan, jika kita adalah **sepasang kekasih**." Ujar Sasuke mengulang, ia melayangkan senyuman tipis yang tulus untuk pertama kalinya pada Sakura.

Sakura menundukan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap lelaki itu. "Tapi, mulai besok kita harus sering mengunjungi Sasori, dia sudah berkorban banyak bahkan untuk perasaannya. Seorang lelaki tipikalmu tidak akan mungkin mengatakan sesuatu secara Cuma-Cuma dan bertindak kebetulan."

 **THE END**

* * *

1.300 word

 **Author Note**

Ini endingnya terpaksa banget :') aku mau bikin banyak cerita lagi, setelah off di dua akunku yang lain akhirnya aku kembali lagi di akun pertamaku ini. Banyak yang nanya mengapa alurnya lambat terus ngatain ini-itu lah ini hak author lah mau dibawa kemana ceritanya. Lagi pula nentuin ide dari pendapat itu ga mudah, harus nyari beberapa insprirasi atau bahkan aku juga baca chapter 1-15 untuk melanjutkan chapter 16 dan ini adalah akhir nya. Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah sering mereview, menanyakan kapan update. Sekarang aku mau balas reviewan dari kalian dulu, sementara yang fav dan fol cerita ini makasih banyak ;)

 **Uchiha Viona** : Makasih sudah review, aku sering lihat kamu rajin mereview :v

 **Mantika Mochi** : Makasih banyak, _senpai_ selalu menjadi pendukung dan hampir setiap chapter hadir terus, terharu banget :')

 **Namikaze hinata** : Haha aku juga udah jarang pakai hayday lagi, nanti deh pas punya hp baru, buat akun dong kita DM an ;)

 **Ikalutfi97** : Maaf banget, aku telantarin fict ini setahun lebih haha :D udah lama banget ga bales review dari kamu dan itu hal yang merindukan :3

 **Violeta** : Iya ini sudah tamat, kamu punya akun ga? Kita DM an aja kalau punya :v btw iya aku punya banyak akun FF, ada tiga sih sama akun ini, tapi semuanya aktif jadinya kalau mau salah satu di lanjut FF harus off yang dua itu wkwk ;3 makasih ya kamu bilang fict ini seru ceritanya :)

 **Nikechaann** : Imouto! Haha lama ga ketemu wkwk aku jarang buka akun ini, tapi InsyaAllah untuk sekarang akun on di akun ini :) jangan absen review ok!

 **Kiki Kim** : Nanti di fict baru lagi, aku ada niatan buat fict baru haha :D

 **Dianarndraha** : Di fiict baru aja okay, yang ini sengaja aku tamatin :')

 **Applessian** : Ya Tuhan makasih banyak selalu nunggu! :') aku ngecewain kamu ya? Pasti kamu udah lupa sama fict ini? Iya 'kan? :( aku mau bikin fict baru, tungguin ya ;)

 **L**. **Kim** : Yah kenapa di hentiin mainnya atuh? :'( wahh iya gitu fict ini keren? Kalau gitu jika aku buat fict baru review lagi dong? :') btw punya akun ga? Kita dm an aja :) untuk petanyaanmu, Gaara orang ke-3? Tidak jadi sepertinya :D, Saso punya penyakit paru-paru apa ya namanya soalnya sodara ada yang kaya gitu, Sakura? Ya tentu wkwk, aku sengaja tamatin fict ini mau bikin fict baru soalnya, aku umur 15 tahun wkwk, 1 tahun sekali updatenya :') ada Line, ada IG, ada BBM, ada PATH, ada semuaaanya! Tapi, hp aku rusak :'D :3 iyaaa aku ga lupa dibalas, kalau kamu mau aku kasih ID Line, tapi buat akun dulu terus DM aku haha :D

 **Sakura uchiha stivani** : eike juga nongol lagi mbroh :D dilanjut tapi langsung tamat :(

 **Yoktf** : Haha sorry vroh , saat dilanjut ko malah mentok idenya, aku lagi buat fict baru lagi tunggu aja semoga lancar ga kaya gini :')

 **Suket Alang-alang** : eh kamu 'kan sudah ane bilang jangan tanya gitu :'( haha ini tamat nih ceritanya :D

 **Yanti Sakura Cherry** : Ini sudah di next ya senpai ;)

 **Akuro**. **terojima** : Makasih banyak, tapi ini the end :')

 **Luca Marvell** : Iya iya iyaaaa :') haha udah lama banget ga liat kamu review *hug

 **NethyTomatocherry** : Haha ini pacarnya Rock Lee ya? Bhaha :D jangan lupa tungguin fict baru aku ya ;)

 **Hanazono Yuri** : Ini sudah tapi maaf aku percepat endingnya :')

 **Mitsuki Uchiha** : Maaf, aku bayar word panjangnya di fict baru aja ;)

 **Arinamour036** : Eh? Sudah punya akun? Haha aku tunggu dm nya atuhh :D jangan lupa dm, biar aku semangat buat cerita lagi wkwk :)

 **Imahkakoeni** : Makasih banyak yak ;)

 **Hermanhs9d** : Tapi sekarang aku dapat reviewmu lagi, jangan lupa tungguin fict baru aku :')

 **Asukachan** : Please sayang ini Drama genrenya maaf kadang ga full Sasuke sama Sakura nya, papih mamihku haha :D

 **Guest** : Haha disuruh update kilat malah tahun depan -.-

 **ToruPerri** : Ambil aja Sasori nya sayang liat dia ngenes wkwk :D makasih udah review *kiss

 **Caesarpuspita** : Iya senpai aku punya akun baru jadi feel cerita ini kurang drastis pas aku buat di akun baru nya hehe :D but sekarang aku sadar, reader akun ini lebih banyak dan lebih setia menanti jadi kuputuskan kembali lagi ;')

 **Dea Lova S**. **S** : Iya sayang ini sudah tamat ;) nanti aku bikin fict baru dan InsyaAllah update kilat lagi ;)

 **Ichachan21** : Iya dari mereka satu sekolah di OTO sebelum ke KONOHA ;)

 **Ongkitang** : Jangan disuruh nanti malah tahun depan haha :'D

 **Ayuniejung** : Haha aku juga bingung balesnya apa :') *Lambaikan tangan :p jangan lupa baca fict baru aku nanti yaaa

 **Airascalle** : Astagaaaa! Aku ga sesuai sama harapanmu, aku malah ngilang diakun ini x( maafkan aku sungguh! :') aku bayar keponya di fict baru lagi ya, yang pengen rated M silahkan berkibar wkwk :p

 **Hitsugaya Waifu** : Sudah! ;)

 **Red** - **Tomato** : Iya bang seharusnya emang kaya gitu, aku nya gabisa bang buat yang kaya gituan ahaha ngenest! :'p ragu-ragu eh malah ga sama sekali :D

 **ChanbaekSaranghaeheni** : namanya susah diketik swear :') wkwk maaf ya aku justru ngetamatin gantung ceritanya x(

 **White's** : DEMI APA AYOOOO? Sekarang aku udah SMA kelas 11 hmmzz kolot :'( kalau gitu tungguin ya, aku mau bikin fict baru lagi hehe ;) project nih lagi proses :p maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu bangettts :') DM-an aja yu? ;D

 **Gita559** : Dan sampai tahun ini aku terus memikirkan bagaimana endingnya, maafkan jempol Guy sensei jadi kebalik :'( tungguin fict baru aku aja ya :*

 **Shivatand** : iya ada juga yang curhat kaya gitu jaringannya kali itu ditahun lalu belum ada 4G haha :') makasih banyak salah satu hal yang bisa aku balik lagi buat cerita disini adalah semangatmu :') DM aja ya kita curhat wkwk

 **Rury** : Astagaaaa aku akan membayar rasa terkejutmu dengan fanfict baru wkwk :)

 **Chocoaddicted** : Makasih banyak senpai hehe terhuraaaa :') akhirnya orang yang kutunggu datang :') senpai juga jangan wb lagi dong xD

 **echaNM** : Wkwk kaya aku ngemodusin seseorang (curhat) haha

 **LadyAbsurd** : Sekarang ini sudah tamat :')

 **Jamurlumutan462** : makasih banyak ini sudah dilanjut malahan ending :')

 **Love Yourself** : Hehe maaf ya aku ngegantung lama cerita ini ;'(

 **Dina haruno** : Haha sekarang udah kelas 2 SMA :') makasih banyak senpai aku terharuuuu :') hadiahnya aku mau bikin project baru yang dalam proses buat nih senpai :'D

 **Piguin** : kirain pinguin -,- wkwk ini last chap nya :')

 **Devanichi** : Bukan di publish, di hapus chap 16 yang isinya aku hiatus, terus gatau kenapa emang gitu kali settingnya malah muncul di daftar update stories haha :D

 **Renymeilyawati18** : Makasihhhh aku bayar tungguan kamu atas fict ini di fanfict baruku nanti ;)

 **Guest** : Sudah ... maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu :')

 **Sqchn** : Haha ini sudah okay! ;)

 **The Limited Edition** : Sudah ini langsung ending x( soal wattpad, iya punya tapi jarang digunain :)

 **Untuk chap 16 yang aku hapus** : Cherry Hikari, Ekaa, Nabila266, Arisahagiwara chan, Cherry, Cherry hamtaro, Stanlicc (no comment) , Secret, Feeza Uchiha, Hyori, Senpai v, Santidwim, Annisa852, Rizuna Rhe, Kurogawa Daichi, Fukicchi, Uchiha Lady Haruno, Tomato Man (no comment), Ai (no comment), Sagiyu Uchiha (no comment), Guest (no comment), Rury, nchie . ainie, dan kalian yang maaf jika tidak disebutkan.

Makasih banyak atas dukungan kalian, dan untuk yang author tandai no comment.

"Lah terserah lu mau pada bilang gue gimana-gimana, aneh lah, labil lah, ga tentu arah sama bertele-tele lah, dan pasti bunti certanya atau yahhh masih banyak lagi. Emang disitu ga bisa ngerasain ya nasib author gimana? Dapet caci maki padahal ide cerita ini gue ikuti dari saran yang review juga. Ngerti dikitlah gimana posisi yang serba salah, meskipun yang berani log-in cuman satu buat yang non log-in nya author anggap aja pengecuut :)!"

 **SAMPAI JUMPA DI FICT BARU WISMA! ;)**


End file.
